


By the Dark Moon

by DwarvishWarriors



Series: The Wolves of Middle Earth. [1]
Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Anal Sex, First Time, How Do I Tag, Knotting, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-24
Updated: 2013-11-18
Packaged: 2017-12-24 12:29:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 59,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/940029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DwarvishWarriors/pseuds/DwarvishWarriors
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dwarves were a very peculiar race, the most peculiar race in the land of middle earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A scent of ink and paper.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves were a very peculiar race, the most peculiar race in the land of middle earth.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Don't like Omegaverse, Don't read. you've been warned...))

Dwarves were a very peculiar race, the most peculiar race in the land of middle earth, The Dwarves population were mostly males because the women were either killed in battle (when they were disguised as men) or in hiding, so Mahal gave them each an individual type of race, There were alpha’s who were the strong, brash and fearless creatures, there were the beta’s the wise and courageous sort of creatures and then there were the omega’s. The omegas only made up a small per cent of the dwarvish world but they were by far the best of the race, they were quiet, quick, shy and clever and many of times the most beautiful creatures in middle earth, but they were also blessed with the ability to bare pups, Each race could also transform themselves into wolves but could only do so when the moon was full or on the eve of Durins day, Most alphas easily found there omega mates by scenting and trapping them, each case as worse as the last, but there were a few alphas who were taught to treat omegas with the respect they deserve and not like some breeding machine, but those alphas were few and far between and as the race grew omegas were harder to find (usually because they were locked away by family members and kept at a distance from alpha society and the bigot alphas who would exploit them.) but there were always a few, who lived.

\----

Dwalin growled to himself as he walked up the path into the shire, He didn’t want to be here, yes he wanted to stay with his friend and king but he was getting too old for this, he should be settling down with a pint of beer and hunting in the woods not fighting in some battle to reclaim his childhood homeland. He barely even knew the dwarves who were planning to join the journey, yes he knew Thorin of course, they used to hunt together in the woods outside of Erebor, his brother Balin was coming too (obviously), and he knew the princeling pups were joining the quest, Fili and Kili, he trained the lads for goodness sake but other than that he didn’t know anyone in the company. They were all alphas and betas though, Dwalin knew that much. Thorin wasn’t that big of an idiot to let an omega travel with a pack of alphas. Thorin was an alpha and so were his nephews, Balin was a beta and Dwalin was an alpha, Dwalin was taught well and wasn’t a dick like the rest of the alphas he had met in his lifetime, he wasn’t interested in omegas who would be his doormat and lay down for him with a click of his fingers, he liked them with some bite, but those were few and far between and as time went on Dwalin had gave up ever finding a mate and just focused on his warrior lifestyle, much to his brothers discontent, Balin had always wanted him to find an omega and settle down to have pups (Since Beta’s could not have their own) but that just wasn’t Dwalin’s idea of life, he wanted to see the world but still stick by his brothers in arms, that was his main reason for going on this journey.

Dwalin looked over the small map of the shire in his hands and scanned the area around him, he was the first one to the shire because the grey wizard needed to pick up the rest of the company, that and Dwalin wanted to get first sights on their ‘Burglar’, just imagine that, a hobbit burglar? The thought itself made Dwalin laugh, He soon spotted the small mark on a large green door and slowly walked up the steps before ringing the bell and looking out the way he came (If he was here first, he was the first one to fuck with the hobbit, oh the joy!) The door was quickly pulled open and Dwalin turned dramatically to stare at the hobbit.

“Dwalin,” He growled as he took a bow before slowly adding. “At yer’ service.”

The hobbit squeaked and wrapped his gown tighter around himself.

“Bilbo Baggins, at yours.” The hobbit-Bilbo- replied.

Dwalin pushed passed the hobbit, catching the hobbits scent, he smelled like tea and a cosy lifestyle, Dwalin almost jumped back at the scent, the hobbit was not an alpha or a beta, he wasn’t even an omega, _do they not have the three races?_ Dwalin asked as he stepped inside the small hobbit hole, and scanned the rooms, he was used to large stone rooms with fur and weapons not little wooden rooms filled with flowers. Dwalin snorted.

“Which way laddie? Is it down here?” Dwalin asked gruffly.

“I-Is what down where?” The hobbit asked timidly.

“Supper, he said there’d be food, and lots of it.” Dwalin replied with a slight eye roll _, I thought hobbits were meant to be intelligent_ , Dwalin scoffed to himself.

“H-He said? Who said?” The hobbit asked.

Dwalin marched into the kitchen and sat down at the small wooden table in the centre of the room before he grabbed the fish from the plate and ate it whole, the hobbit was sat on the bench behind him and watched him with a scared frown, Dwalin grinned slightly and decided to rub it in even more.

“Very good this, anymore?” Dwalin asked gruffly, the hobbit made a debating hum and pulled a stack of biscuits from the windowsill and took one himself (Dwalin will pretend he didn’t see that) before passing them over.

Dwalin snatched some off the plate and shoved it into his mouth; the hobbit started nattering about not expecting company and Dwalin almost lost it, he could feel the laughter bubble in his chest, if the hobbit thought he was unexpected he should see what the night has in store. The bell rung suddenly and Bilbo looked up; Dwalin put on a scowl and looked at the small hobbit.

“That’ll be the door.” He growled and the hobbit scurried towards the door.

Dwalin smirked and got to his feet to follow the hobbit before he got distracted by a jar of cookies in the living room, he froze and turned to the jar before popping the lid open and shoving his fist inside and reaching around for one of the golden biscuits inside before he was struck with the familiar scent of a brotherly beta, the smell of ancient scrolls and ancient weapons.

“Evening brother.” The annoying brother called out, Dwalin looked up and saw his grey haired brother walking towards him with a grin, Dwalin grinned smugly at his brother and placed the jar back onto the table.

“By my beard,” Dwalin grumbled. “Yer shorter and wider than last we met.”

Balin gave a smug grin before replying.

“Wider not shorter, still sharp enough for both of us.” Balin said with a wink and Dwalin chuckled at the inside joke before placing his hands on Balin’s shoulders and smacking their heads together.

Balin chuckled and Dwalin soon followed before leading his brother towards the large pantry that he spotted when he first walked in with Bilbo following them and talking to himself. (Or to them, Dwalin didn’t know, he wasn’t listening.)

“So, still no nieces or nephews then?” Balin said with a chuckle as he rummaged through the pantry.

“Look at this cheese,” Dwalin said trying to avoid the conversation. “It’s riddled with mold.”

Dwalin threw the cheese behind him and almost hit the flustered hobbit with it.

“Dwalin.” Balin pushed.

“No. No nieces or nephews to report of.” Dwalin snapped as he filled a mug of ale and took a chug.

Balin sighed and Dwalin swore he could hear his brothers’ obvious eyes roll.

“I’m sorry.” The hobbit said behind them which caused both dwarves to turn and glare.

The hobbit coughed and puffed his chest in victory and Dwalin snorted.

“Apology accepted.” Balin said with a grin which caused the hobbits face to fall.

The bell rung again and Dwalin grinned; this night was getting ever more interesting.

Bilbo scurried to the door and Dwalin and Balin walked into the dining room and started shifting the hobbits table, Dwalin’s nose suddenly caught another familiar scent, this scent was of young years and sunshine, Dwalin sighed and looked into the hallway, the puppy princelings.

“You must be Mister Boggins!” Kili said excitedly, well they didn’t call him a puppy for nothing.

The hobbit said something quickly and tried closing the door but Kili jammed his foot into the doors path and pushed it open.

“What? Has it been cancelled?” Kili asked as his face fell into a pout.

“No one told us.” Fili said as he pushed in too.

“Cancel-No nothings been cancelled.” Bilbo said with a confused look, Kili’s pout melted and was replaced by a grin.

“That’s a relief.” The pup replied before he pushed through and started scrapping his boots on the furniture as his blond haired brother gave the hobbit his weapons to put into safe storage, Dwalin felt so proud.

He walked over to the brunet pup and wrapped his arm around his shoulders.

“Come on Kili, give us a hand.” Dwalin grunted as he led the boy into the dining room.

“Mister Dwalin.” Kili replied with a grin as he looked at the older alpha with praise.

Fili soon followed and helped them shift one of the large tables next to another one, the doorbell rang again and Dwalin looked up in time to see the hobbit throw down Fili’s weapons, (Fili growled at that and picked them up himself.) Dwalin chuckled and followed the hobbit before he pulled the door open and was almost crushed by a pile of dwarves. Dwalin was instantly hit by a range of new scent, a mixture of alphas and betas an- Dwalin took in a deep breath and his eyes grew wide, _No, No it couldn’t be_ , Dwalin took another deep inhale, _An omega._ What was an omega doing on a quest! Dwalin tried to breathe in again and was hit again with the scent of ink and paper but also…bravery. Bravery in an omega!? That was almost unheard of. Dwalin realized that he was standing about like a creep and not helping the pile of dwarves, so he quickly moved to the pile and began picking up dwarves, The very large ginger alpha- Bombur- smelled like food and had a scent of an omega on him so he was obviously mated and with many children by his scent, his alpha brother -Bofur- smelled like cheer and ale, their beta cousin-Bifur- smelled like metal and wood, obviously he was a toy maker, the elder beta brothers -Gloin and Oin- smelled like metal and medicine, Gloin smelled of a female omega and a beta child, but the last three Dwalin could not put his finger on.

Dwalin helped the large ginger up before helping a very small dwarf but as Dwalin got closer he realized, this was the omega, a small shy thing with gingery hair and a overly large knitted jumper, Dwalin held the small omegas arm and lifted him, The gingery hair fell over the small dwarfs big brown eyes and Dwalin was hit by a wave of his scent, he smelled wonderful, not like any of the omegas he had scented before, he smelled like a mixture of everything good and Dwalin could feel himself becoming slightly aroused by the adorable smell, Dwalin opened his mouth to say something but stopped when another brunet alpha came up to the omegas side and ripped his arm from Dwalin’s grip, Dwalin growled at the alpha but the star haired alpha growled back baring his teeth and pulling the small omega with him, The alpha did not give off a mate scent but a brotherly one and Dwalin felt slightly reassured.

Dwalin watched as the alpha pulled the small dwarf away before he ventured back into the kitchen with his brother watching him with a raised eyebrow, Dwalin growled at him and sat down in a small wooden chair at the end of the table.

The dwarves were soon singing at the top of their lungs and throwing around plates, Dwalin caught sight of Bilbo, the poor hobbit looked like he was going to faint, Dwalin laughed and picked up his fiddle as he and Bofur played along with his flute to the dwarves singing, Dwalin caught sight of the omega with with his brothers laughing and clapping along and Dwalin smiled slightly as he ran his bow over the fiddles strings.

The song soon finished and there was a harsh knock at the door and the dwarves all took in deep breaths as they took in the scent of the visitor, the air suddenly smelled like metal and salt from years of labouring over a hot stone.

“He is here.” Gandalf said and he dwarves were soon walking towards the hallway as Gandalf pulled the door open for their king, Thorin.

Thorin looked at Gandalf with a raised eyebrow and a settled scowl.

“Gandalf.” He said deeply as he stepped inside.

Dwalin looked down at his side to see the small dwarf peering out from beside him and bowing to the king, Dwalin chuckled, the dwarf must have heard the laughing because he looked up with confused eyes at Dwalin and a tilt of his head, Dwalin stopped chuckling and looked out to the king, who was now circling the hobbit like he was a piece of meat.

Dwalin could scent Thorin’s slight arousal because of the hobbit, anyone with a nose could! Well, probably not the hobbit since he was neither an omega nor beta nor alpha. But the dwarves certainly could.

“He looks more like a grocer than a burglar.” Thorin said and Dwalin rolled his eyes, _great pick-up line Thorin, smooth._ Dwalin said to himself.

\----

The night turned quickly after a small meeting about the ( _cowardly_ ) dwarves of the iron hills and a fainting hobbit (much to Dwalin’s amusement.) and soon everyone was settling down to Thorin’s deep voice as he sang of their past home in the lonely mountain, Dwalin stood in the corner of the room smoking his pipe and watching as the moon rose fully in the sky, the moon was almost round and he knew in a few days he would have to turn into his wolf form, he could chose not to of course but it would be painful if he didn’t because his inner wolf needed the occasional release and if it didn’t then it would get frustrated and lash out.

All the dwarves were soon settling down on the hobbits furniture and falling into sleep, Dwalin scanned the room and spotted the small omega sat on the opposite side of the room next to his brothers; Dwalin had learned his name earlier on this night, Ori. Ori had travelled here with his _two_ brothers Nori and Dori, Dwalin had learned earlier on that Dori and Nori were both alphas, Dwalin watched the small dwarf for a short while as he settled down to sleep between his brothers, Ori caught Dwalin’s eye and smiled slightly as he flushed a slight shade of pink and waved at Dwalin softly, Dwalin grinned and waved back before he spotted Thorin stepping outside. Dwalin watched him until his sight turned back onto Ori as the small dwarf was tucked up behind his brothers who were both sat up, obviously ready to take down any alpha who dared venture near their baby omega brother, Dwalin lifted himself from his bed mat and followed Thorin out the door.

Thorin was sat on the front bench outside of the hobbits house with a pipe between his lips, looking moodily out into the distance, a sight Dwalin was more than familiar with, Dwalin cleared his throat and Thorin looked back at him before returning to his brooding.

“So, the hobbit swells yer knot does he?” Dwalin asked wiggling his eyebrows.

“Back off Dwalin.” Thorin growled, Dwalin rolled his eyes and sat next to Thorin on the bench.

“I have a question.” Dwalin said as he pulled his pipe from his pocket.

“Aye?” Thorin asked.

“How are ye’ that thick that ye’ invite an omega to come on the quest!?”  Dwalin snapped.

Thorin rolled his eyes.

“He came with his brothers and we need all the help we can get.” Thorin replied with a shrug.

“An omega, Thorin!” Dwalin snapped. “An omega!”

“So?” Thorin asked with raised eyebrow.

“What if he goes into heat?” Dwalin asked.

“He’s on suppressants.”

“His wolf from? What about when we transform?” Dwalin asked.

“He’s been trained by his brothers to stay close by, he won’t go wandering off.” Thorin replied with an eye roll.

“I’m talking about the alphas when they transform.” Dwalin growled.

“Why should he worry? We respect him; we wouldn’t dare hurt him in such a way.” Thorin replied.

Dwalin grumbled, it wasn’t like he was discriminating against the omega race, he just wanted to be sure that Ori was safe and Dwalin was already attracted to him in appearance and scent, if the mind matched the body then mahal had sent Dwalin a gift, but how long would it be until they turned to wolves and Dwalin could no longer control his primitive mind.

“Unless,” Thorin said after a while. “You feel that just because he’s an omega he’s not worthy to be on the journey-”

“No, No I didn’t say that!” Dwalin growled. “Ye’ know me Thorin; I am not some omega bashing bigot. They can do anything we can.”

“Then why do you not want Ori to be here?” Thorin asked raising an eyebrow.

“I-It-I…” Dwalin stuttered before he got up from the bench and started marching back towards the hobbit hole before adding a quick. “G’dnight Thorin.”

“Night Dwalin.” Thorin called after him with a chuckled obviously realizing why Dwalin was acting this way, Dwalin growled and clenched his fist at his side as he close the large green door behind him and marched back into the dark living room, only to trip over a small leather book that was on the floor, Dwalin growled and grabbed the book with a scowl on his face before it melted as he flipped the book open and saw a picture of himself and the company during their earlier drinking song, Dwalin smiled slightly at the pictures before he heard someone clear their throat, Dwalin looked up and was met with Ori’s soft brown eyes, Dwalin almost jumped back and dropped the book.

“M-Mister Dwalin, may I have my book back please.” Ori said timidly as he ducked his head submissively to the alpha.

Dwalin nodded dumbly and handed the book back into Ori’s small mitted hands.

“T-They’re very good.” Dwalin said before getting up and walking towards his mat.

“Mister Dwalin?” Ori called quietly after him and Dwalin turned around instantly.

“Yes?” Dwalin asked eagerly.

“I heard what you said…outside…to Thorin.” Ori said softly and Dwalin felt like stabbing himself.

“Oh…Aye?” Dwalin said looking at the floor but still keeping his dominant structure.

“I know I am not truly worthy to be here,” Ori said sadly. “But do not think me weak just because of what I am.”

“I don’t think ye’ weak Ori.” Dwalin replied. “and yer more worthy of being here than anybody else, omega or no.”

Ori smiled slightly and nodded to him before he settled down on his mat.

“Goodnight Mister Dwalin.” Ori sighed.

“G’dnight Ori.” Dwalin replied before curling up on his mat and falling into a peaceful sleep, not at all feeling worried about the weeks that lay ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Tell me what you think x))


	2. Transformations.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves transform in the night, frightening an innocent Bilbo.

Dwalin woke up sharply the next day when Thorin kicked him in the side and hissed at him to get ready, Dwalin growled at him and pushed onto his side to pretend he was asleep, mostly to piss Thorin off. Dwalin smirked to himself and kept his eyes closed before a slight scent of ink brushed passed him, Dwalin’s eye instantly shot open and he watched as Ori swanned past him, _(his eyes were not ogling that beautiful bum, no they were not!)_ Dwalin got up out of his bed and to his feet before he followed the young omega into the kitchen, where he was struggling to reach a jar that was on the top shelf.

“Here, Ori, let me help ye’.” Dwalin said as he reached for the same jar only to have his hand swatted away.

“No, No thank you, I’ve got it.” Ori said as he stretched further.

“Ori, just let me help-” Dwalin tried again.

“No, I can get it.” Ori said but more snappily this time.

Dwalin rolled his eyes and quickly gripped Ori’s hips from the back as he pushed the smaller dwarf upwards towards the jar, Ori snatched the jar from the shelf before he was lowered down, the instance his feet touched the floor he turned in Dwalin’s arms.

“I said I could get it.” Ori grumbled as he pouted slightly.

“Sorry.” Dwalin apologised, even though he had nothing to apologise for, he just wanted to be a gentleman, was that such a crime?

“It’s fine, thank you.” Ori said with a giggle. “Would you like a biscuit?”

Ori held the jar out now and Dwalin could see the golden baked biscuits filling the glass, Dwalin smirked slightly and nodded before Ori scooped his hand into the jar and fished out two biscuits one for himself and one for Dwalin, He placed one delicately in Dwalin’s hand before taking a bite out of his own, Dwalin copied the action and grinned before a shrill voice called from the living room.

“Ori.” Dori called as he stood in the kitchen door way with his hands firmly on his hips and a foot tapping impatiently, Dwalin and Ori both looked over before he nodded to his brother and started walking towards him, Dwalin watched Ori walk away before Dori cut off his line of vision to the younger dwarf by stepping behind him. Dwalin felt a growl rumble in his chest.

\----

The dwarves were soon on their ponies and leaving the shire, many of the hobbits that were now awake were giving them strange looks but the dwarves just ignored them, they were used to looking like outsiders anyway.

Dwalin looked down at his calloused hands and he was thinking (which was a shock for him), he was thinking about the journey ahead of them, Thorin had asked him to come on the quest because he was the muscle of the operation. His brother had the brains but he was the brawn. He still had no idea why they had brought Ori along, the small omega wasn’t strong or gifted with a weapon _(he had brought a slingshot for Mahal’s sake!)_ and _-_

Dwalin was distracted from his rampaging thoughts when he was hit with a familiar sweet scent and he looked over to see Ori riding on his pony, with Dori behind him on his own pony and Nori in front, Ori was quickly scanning the view around him and scribbling something quickly in his book, Dwalin smiled slightly before he leaned forward, causing Ori to tense up and close his book.

“What ye’ drawing there, Ori?” Dwalin asked with a soft smile.

Ori didn’t say anything; instead he turned the book towards the large alpha and let Dwalin have a look for himself. The page was covered in ink shaded trees and the backs of the company on their ponies, Dwalin smiled slightly again and nodded to the small scribe.

“It’s very good.” Dwalin said truthfully, it was one of the best drawings he’d ever seen at it was even done while they were moving; Dwalin would be lying if he said he wasn’t impressed.

“Thank you.” Ori replied as a small blush rose in his cheeks.

Dwalin smirked at the effect he had on Ori and his inner wolf growled with pride, if that growl came to the surface he didn’t realize, _until_ Ori gave him an unsure look and he quickly opened his mouth to apologise only for Dori to ride up to his side, in front of Ori, and growled at him, Dwalin moved away, not willing to start a fight with another alpha, not this early in the journey anyway.

Dori took hold of Ori’s reigns and lead him up the company line before making him ride in front of Nori, Dori leaned over to his brunet brother and began whispering in his ear, Dwalin knew they were talking about him when Nori looked back and gave him a fierce look, Dwalin rolled his eyes and ignored the looks as his eyes drifted to Ori who was shaking his head and giving Dwalin a sorry look. Dwalin sighed dreamily and didn’t notice his brother beside him.

“Well brother,” Balin said and Dwalin jumped slightly. “What’s caught your eye?”

“Nothing.” Dwalin growled as his eyes drifted from Ori’s back and towards his hands.

“Ah, so it’s the young scribe.” Balin said with his usual smug grin and Dwalin growled again.

“Don’t you have somewhere else to be?” Dwalin snapped and Balin shrugged.

“I’m only stating brother, that you are not the only member of the company with a knot.” Balin said before kicking his pony’s sides gently and Dwalin frowned at what his brother said, he didn’t understand it of course, but he knew his brother meant something. He looked forward to Ori and he suddenly realised what his brother was saying.

Bofur was leaning a little too close to Ori, but Ori didn’t seem to mind since he was laughing with the alpha, Dwalin suddenly felt jealously lash through him and he growled, he knew he had no right to be jealous, he had only said a handful of words to the scribe and he had no claim on him but he had the urge to run over and take Ori’s hand and drag him into the forest to claim him, but he knew Ori’s brothers would be right after him and Dwalin would probably be killed and left for the crows, but Bofur placed a hand on Ori’s shoulder and Dwalin had another urge to break that hand.

Dwalin was pulled from his dreadful urges when he heard someone calling after them; he turned and saw the hobbit chasing after them with their contract fluttering behind him. _Strange, I thought Gandalf took that with him?_ Dwalin said to himself as the Halfling ran up to his brother and passed him the contract, Balin flipped out his monocle ( _He didn’t even need it, It was just for show,_ Dwalin scoffed to himself.) and looked at the contract before a smile spread across his face.

“Everything seems to be in order.” Balin said as he folded up the contract. “Welcome master Baggins, to the company of Thorin Oakenshield.”

Balin gave Bilbo a wink, which was a mistake when Thorin rode closer and growled at him slightly before turning to his nephews.

“Get him a pony.” Thorin grunted before riding again.

The hobbit began protesting but none of the dwarves listened and Fili and Kili lifted him onto the back of a pony, Bilbo made a small squeak and grabbed at the ponies mane, Fili and Kili laughed and patted him on the shoulders before they started to trot in front of him, Dwalin watched as Thorin being ‘smooth’ as slowed down to get close to the hobbit and start up a conversation, Dwalin attempted it with Ori but he ended up next to Gloin jabbering on about his son. It was going to be a long journey.

\----

The sun was soon setting and the moon was passing over them, it was full. Dwalin felt unsure about tonight, he knew he had trained his wolf self to be respectable, but he worried that actually being near an omega would undo his long years of training, they had soon set up camp and Thorin was watching over the ponies after the pups had a laugh about the Orcs killing them in their sleep, not a very tasteful joke, Dwalin thought but at least-

The moon reached its highest in the sky and all the dwarves looked up before they started removing their clothes, all the way down till there was nothing left, Bilbo made a frightened squeak and quickly dove behind Gandalf to hide his innocent eyes, the wizard rested a hand on his head and started to quietly explain.

Dori and Nori started to strip and Dwalin noticed that Ori wasn’t with them, Dwalin furrowed his brow and scratched the back of his neck and marched quickly into the forest, before he changed into his wolf form, Dwalin had always liked his wolf form, he had thick black fur and large paws (like any alpha) but he still kept the scar that stretched from his forehead and down his cheek, but he didn’t know what his eyes looked like and that had always troubled him, he wondered if they were an icy cold blue or identical to his human form, he quickly stretched his muscles  and went into a gentle run. Thorin soon appeared beside him, Thorin had thick black fur like him but small strips of grey ran from his crown and down his sides, Fili and Kili were chasing each other round a tree and panting, Fili kept his sandy blond colour even as a wolf and his _(ridiculous)_ moustache, his eyes were round and blue, Kili just looked like a pup, he had smaller paws than the rest of the alphas and his eyes were wide and brown to match his fur, Bombur was still large as a wolf but his fur was a darker shade of ginger then his human colour, Bofur had to get rid of his hat when he transformed but his hair was still slightly tufted at the top, making it stick up and had longer hair around his muzzle, almost in the shape of his moustache, Bifur didn’t have the axe in his head as a wolf but he still had a nasty gash where the axe would be in his human form and his fur was longer than the others and wild, with large patches of grey and brown running through it, Gloin was still a bright ginger and his paws were large, his fur was still neatly brushed back but it had lost its beads during the transformation, Oin was grey all over and his bad ear was flopped over and the other one was pointed like the rest of the wolves in the company, Dori was pacing next to a tree, he was completely grey but it was a lighter shade then Oins and he had large paws and very sharp claws by the look of it, Dwalin thought as he swallowed thickly, Nori was climbing in a tree, he had large paws too but he was covered in brown fur and his hair stuck up at the neck in small tufts. The only wolf Dwalin didn’t see was Ori’s. Thorin had told him the night before that during his transformation he stayed away from the alphas and with his brothers but Dwalin couldn’t see him and judging by Dori’s face he hadn’t seen him either.

Dwalin shrugged it off and began to run again, he needed to hunt and eat and refuel, he had eaten well last night, but that was a whole day ago and he was hungry. His ears pricked up slightly at a slight shuffling sound and he growled slightly, no one had ever been able to sneak up on him and he wasn’t about to give someone a chance to, He quickly rolled his muscles and kept low to the ground before he pounced through the bushes and pinned down the unsuspecting creature with a growl, but he was instantly hit by the scent of ink. He looked down at the wolf beneath him and _wow_ -

The wolf had small paws that was tucked up to his chest as Dwalin’s paw pinned down his shoulders and soft gingery fur, it wasn’t completely ginger it was a light shade of brown as well and it just looked adorable with the large brown eyes that looked at him with fear, Dwalin made a slight whine in apology and quickly pulled back to allow Ori to get up, Ori turned on his side and watched Dwalin with an unsure expression and Dwalin wanted to ravish him, he wanted to get him back on his back and nip at his neck and lick at his ears, but he dared not. He knew Ori wouldn’t allow him and Dwalin would not go down that path, Dwalin lowered his head in shame and allowed Ori to get to his feet without him watching and Ori’s wolf looked like he smiled slightly before he pressed his forehead against Dwalin’s and quickly pranced off, Dwalin growled happily and chased him.

\----

 They had rolled through the bushes and into the flowers that were scattered everywhere and through the dirt, they had ran and hunted through the night before sharing their kill and Dwalin was glad Ori didn’t stay by his brothers when he was like this (even though Thorin had guaranteed it.), he liked Ori’s playful omega side. He usually scolded Kili for his playing but with Ori he didn’t mind it. Ori’s wolf smiled slightly again and Dwalin lowered his head, if he was in human form he knew he would blush, Ori was just so beautiful and his fur was so soft, Dwalin’s fur was coarse and thick, It was good for a warrior but he was hardly the pup people wanted to cuddle with at night, Ori was, Ori was adorable.

Ori’s ears perked up suddenly at the same time as Dwalin’s as they heard a distant howl, Ori’s wolf looked slightly sad and he looked back at Dwalin quickly before he ran towards the howl, Dwalin watched him slightly before he gave chase, Ori being an omega was a natural sprinter and could easily out run any alpha or beta, so Dwalin had a hard time keeping up especially when he was side tackled by another alpha, Dwalin quickly got to his paws and growled at the brunet alpha, Nori. Dwalin wondered how long the wolf had been watching but that didn’t matter, Dwalin did not like being watched. He growled long and low at Nori and the wolves started circling each other, Nori bared his teeth and pounced forward towards Dwalin but stopped when a sweet bark rang through the air and Ori stepped in front of his brother with a slight whine. Nori put his fangs away at the sight of his little brother but nipped him on the ear gently, a usual punishment for badly behaved wolves, before jostling his head towards a clearing, Ori bowed his head in submission and followed his brother, he didn’t look back at Dwalin as much as Dwalin wanted him to.

\----

Dwalin didn’t see the Ri’ brothers for the rest of the night and it was probably a good thing he didn’t or he would’ve gutted Nori and knock out Dori so he could have some ‘grooming time’ with Ori.

He would love to groom Ori, his father had told him about it when he was younger and it was usually a sign of lo- Dwalin didn’t even think of the word, it was too soon, he had only met the scribe for one day, but he already wanted to groom him, grooming was a connection wolves shared when they cleaned each other that’s why dwarves were more in tap with their mothers than fathers because the women were usually the ones who did the grooming when the dwarves were born, his father had told him that grooming could also be pleasurable, since dwarves mated in human form the wolves had to build a connection too so they had grooming, Dwalin had never experienced it but apparently it was one of the best thing for wolf couples because it allowed them to share their scents, and Ori covered in Dwalin’s scents was one of the best things he could think of, and to think  one frolic with the lad and Dwalin was all but ready to propose to him. Dwalin chuckled slightly at the thought and he smiled as he looked up at the stars, he changed to his human form earlier that night, it was much easier for sleeping in and he liked feeling the night breeze on his skin rather than running through his dense fur, unlike the other members of the company who had stayed wolf to keep warm. Thorin had stayed in his wolf form to keep watch over the company, the wolves were much faster runners and slightly stronger than the dwarves, so Thorin had more leverage over intruders, Dwalin didn’t think he stayed in that form for that reason, he stayed in it because the hobbit thought it was cute and had started scratching him behind the ear, if he did that when Thorin was in his human form the hobbit would be ravished but since Thorin was in his wolf form he was more controlled and obedient, Dwalin chuckled at the sight of Thorin laying his head in Bilbo’s lap as the hobbit scratched his ear, Thorin wagged his tail slowly and licked the hobbits hand, Dwalin rolled his eyes before he saw the Ri’ brothers enter the camp, the two elders were in wolf form and Ori was in human form, obviously liking the wind to brush his skin in the night too, even in wolf form Dori and Nori were still up to Ori’s waist, showing just how big and strong they were and showing just how small and fragile the omega was, Dwalin smiled slightly.

Dori and Nori were soon nudging Ori towards a mat on the other side of the camp, as far away from the rest of the alphas as they could get before the each laid either side of him, Ori soon curled a hand in Nori’s fur and was breathing gently, obviously falling into a deep sleep. It was very sweet and Dwalin wished that he was the one Ori’s hand was on, he laid back gently and gazed up at the stars again and took a deep breath before he closed his eyes, trusting  the night air brushing through the treetops to lull him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I like the idea of dwarfwolves! I don't know... Tell me what you think! x))


	3. The scent of flowers.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwarves and Hobbits and Trolls, oh my.

Dwalin woke the next morning and he instantly looked around the camp to see the members of the company in their human form and…naked. Dwalin chuckled to himself as he looked over to Bilbo’s mat and saw a naked Thorin curved around him; obviously Bilbo had allowed him to fall asleep with him in his wolf form but now the hobbit was in for the surprise of his life when he woke up. The dwarves felt there was nothing wrong with nudity and being part wolf was probably a major key in that fact, but hobbits. Hobbits were reserved and covered themselves with large clothes and waistcoats, Bilbo was going to be in a state of shock, especially since Thorin was a red blooded alpha and he was going to have a massive co-

A scent of ink swam through the air and Dwalin sat up instantly and saw Ori standing with a naked Fili and Kili, Dwalin furrowed his brow and looked towards the scribes brothers who were still sleeping heavily, Dwalin looked back over and Kili was leaning closer to Ori and sniffing at his neck slightly as his hand grazed down his back, Ori jumped slightly and shifted away from the handsy pup but Kili shifted closer, Fili chuckled slightly and gave Ori’s arse a firm squeeze, Ori made a slight squeak and swatted Fili’s hand away, and Dwalin had seen enough. He growled and got up from his mat before marching over to the pups and grabbing them by the scruff of their necks.

“I think ye’ should calm down, lads.” Dwalin snarled at the princelings and Kili made a terrified squeak.

“It’s fine Mister Dwalin,” Ori said reassuringly as he rested a hand on Dwalin’s large bicep. “They weren’t causing any harm.”

“Aye, not causing any harm _yet._ ” Dwalin said before he threw Kili onto his other naked brother and they fell to the floor. “Now go get dressed, both of ye’, and stop acting like dwarfling’s, I’ll talk to ye’ in a minute.” Dwalin added before the princes got up and ran towards their mats where their clothes were piled, Dwalin turned back to Ori who was watching him with an unreadable expression.

“I-I’m sorry, I shouldn’t-” Dwalin started, he had no right to protect Ori, he had no right to try to state a claim on him in front of the princes but there was a pain in his gut and a small voice in the back of his mind telling him he could.

“It’s fine,” Ori said shaking his head before giving Dwalin a sweet smile and adding a soft. “Thank you.”

Dwalin nodded and coughed and huffed awkwardly before he moved over to the princelings who were now pulling on their clothes, he looked back quickly to make sure Ori was okay, the small scribe was helping Bombur with breakfast, which was good since Bombur was a mated alpha, he wasn’t able to smell Ori’s delicious scent, Dwalin smiled slightly before going back to his frowning face and turning to the princes. Dwalin moved forward and gave Kili a solid whack to the back of the head, making Kili yelp.

“What is the matter with ye’ boys?” Dwalin snarled and Kili pouted and rubbed the back of his head.

“We didn’t mean anything by it.” Fili replied.

“He just smelt good.” Kili tried to state firmly but it was more of a whimper.

“Just because he smells good does not give ye’ the right to openly smell and touch him.” Dwalin scolded and the brothers lowered their heads in shame.

“We’re sorry Mister Dwalin,” Fili said with a low head before his mouth twitched into his usual dimpled smile. “We didn’t mean to intrude on your mate.”

Dwalin growled and gave Fili a hard smack on the back of the head and Fili pouted like his brother and rubbed it soothingly.

“He’s not my mate.” Dwalin snarled.

“Sure.” Kili said with a smile and Dwalin growled at him, making Kili’s smile slip away.

“Just get dressed, I’ll get yer uncle to punish ye’ later.” Dwalin said with a grin and Kili and Fili gave a pained groan.

Dwalin smirked at the brothers before he walked to the centre of the camp where the other members of the company were up and preparing for their next trek across middle earth, He scanned the small crowd quickly to see Ori sat on a fallen tree trunk, with his brothers still soundly asleep, Dwalin pulled up some courage from his gut and walked over to the scribe and sat next to him.

“Ye’ alright?” Dwain asked, he forgot to ask earlier after he saved the scribe from the princes’ grabby hands.

“Hm? Oh yeah, yes, I’m fine.” Ori replied but not sounding very convincing.

“Are ye’ sure?” Dwalin asked and Ori sighed.

“Just because I’m an omega doesn’t mean I’m weak.” Ori replied quickly.

“I didn’t say ye’ were weak.” Dwalin stated.

“Then why do ye’ keep asking if I’m alright?” Ori asked looking at the large alpha with questioning eyes.

 _“Because I care.”_ Dwalin wanted to say but the words got stuck in his throat and he choked slightly when Ori gazed up at him with expecting eyes.

“Because…I-I- _uh_ \- I was worried, a bit.” Dwalin replied and he had a sudden urge to jump off a cliff or antagonise Thorin and hope for a clear head shot with his sword-

Ori giggled slightly and that pulled Dwalin from his thoughts and he could feel heat rising to his cheeks. He was an alpha! He shouldn’t be blushing! But Ori continued to giggle and Dwalin smiled slightly.

“I appreciate your concern, Dwalin.” Ori said softly. “But I can take care of myself.”

“I-I know, Just tell me if those boys are disturbing ye’ again and I’ll put them on their arses.” Dwalin replied with a grin and Ori smiled at him and nodded before he got up and walked towards his brothers who were now drifting into consciousness, Dwalin watched him walk away before a shrill cry ran through the air and Dwalin looked over to see Bilbo jumping off his mat and leaving a wide eyed and naked Thorin on his mat, clutching a blanket to his-

Bilbo quickly marched past Dwalin ( _almost running him over in the process_ ) and towards Gandalf who was chuckling around his pipe, Fili and Kili wolf whistled at their uncle who immediately flipped them the finger and turned to walk into the forest to find his clothes, giving the company a perfect view of his arse, the company roared with laughter and Thorin walked even faster.

\----

The company were soon on their ponies and leaving the clearing, but it soon started to pour rain and that could dampen anyone’s spirits, even Bofur, who was pouting at the pipe in his hand that had now snuffed out. Dwalin kept to the back of the company and watched as the other members of the company complained about the rain, the only member who didn’t complain was Ori. Ori was even adorable in the rain ( _How was that even possible!_ Dwalin asked himself), He didn’t want to ride his pony and neither did the princelings so they went into their wolf forms and just ran about at the companies side. Ori’s fur was wet, making it look darker and fall in front of his eyes and Dwalin thought it was so sweet, he just wanted to get into his wolf form and lick it out of the way of Ori’s sparkly brow eyes but he knew he could not do that with the eyes of the company watching him, Fili chased Ori and nipped at him playfully while Kili howled and ran between the ponies legs, making many of the ponies nervous, Dwalin snapped something at Kili as he ran past and Kili instantly stopped and whimpered before he lowered his ears and ran away with his tail between his legs. Dwalin rolled his eyes, he knew the puppy prince used to do this to his mother too, and Dwalin wasn’t falling for it. Something suddenly tugged at his boot and he looked down to see Ori using his sharp teeth to pull on the fur trimming of his boot and wagging his tail with his bum in the air, trying to entice Dwalin to join them but Dwalin shook his head and Ori pouted slightly, It certainly didn’t work on the princeling but on Ori, Dwalin almost transformed right there just to bring the smile back on the small wolfs face, he had thought about it last night and he had realised that Ori only came up to his shoulder when they were both in wolf form, that was just a little bit smaller than Kili and it was just endearing and sweet, Dwalin opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Nori called out Ori’s name and the omega looked up at him a final time before racing after his brother. _Well that was smooth._ Dwalin said to himself.

“Mister Gandalf, Can’t you do something about this deluge?” Dori asked and Dwalin could practically hear Gandalf’s eye roll.

“It is raining Master dwarf and it will continue to rain until the rain is done.” Gandalf replied before adding. “If you wish to change the weather of the world you should find yourself another wizard.”

“Are there any other wizards?” Bilbo asked and Gandalf began to list the five wizards of middle earth, Saruman the yellow, the two blues and Radagast the orange, Dwalin didn’t know. He wasn’t listening to the old wizard grumble on and on he was busy watching Ori play fight Fili and Kili, and the small scribe was _amazingly_ winning the fight, if Dwalin said he wasn’t impressed he would be lying.

“Are they great wizards, or are they more like you?” Dwalin’s attention was drawn now; did the hobbit just say that? Well, someone is going to find a toad in their bed later and it certainly won’t be any of the dwarves. The company laughed and Gandalf looked shocked before he gathered himself and answered, the only person who didn’t laugh was Thorin, the hobbit had ignored him since this mornings _‘incident’_ , so Dwalin kicked gently into his pony’s side and rode up next to the brooding king.

“He’ll get over it.” Dwalin stated before adding a quiet. “Eventually.”

Thorin grunted and Dwalin smirked slightly.

“It’s not that embarrassing, besides I’m sure he’s awoken hundreds of times with a knot in the bed.” Dwalin said with a chuckle and Thorin punched him on the arm.

“Could you take your cheer somewhere else?” Thorin growled and Dwalin shrugged. “Maybe you should go try charm the young scribe again.”

It was Dwalin’s turn to punch Thorin on the arm and he growled ,Thorin grinned before Gandalf called to him and made him go to the front of the line to discuss the map, which was a terrible mistake since Thorin had the tracking ability of a twig. Dwalin just rolled his eyes and kicked the ponies’ sides gently, he knew the wizard was up to something, he just didn’t know what yet, a large crack of lightning split through the sky and Dwalin looked over to where the pups were playing to see Ori was gone. He quickly scanned the area to see the small scribe had turned back to his human form and was curled up on his pony, he wasn’t asleep he was just leaning over his book and writing quick notes, Dwalin smiled fondly before turning back to his own pony and petting her large neck.

\----

The day soon ended and the sun was beginning to set, the rain had cleared up now but it was still damp and they had to find somewhere to sleep tonight other than the cold, wet floor. They soon came along an abandoned farm and Thorin was barking orders at them to unload the ponies and gather the supplies to get a fire started, he ordered Fili and Kili to watch the ponies, which was an awful idea in Dwalin’s mind since both boys had the attention span of an elf in a cabbage patch. But he wasn’t about to disagree with the leader especially since he was going through his emotional stint because Bilbo was still not talking to him.

Dwalin watched as Gandalf followed Thorin into the abandoned farm house and they started discussing in hushed tones, but Dwalin knew it was something Thorin didn’t like because his face pinched up into a snarl of displeasure and Gandalf rolled his eyes before he marched out of the old farmhouse and stomped down the path passing the dwarves as he left.

“Gandalf? Where are you going?” Bilbo asked.

“To seek the council of the only one around here who’s got any sense.” Gandalf called back.

“and who’s that?” Bilbo asked again.

“Myself Mister Baggins!” Gandalf called before grumbling. “I’ve had quite enough of dwarves for one day.”

 _Rude._ Dwalin said to himself, as he watched the grey wizard storm away in a flurry of wind and rain, Dwalin turned back to Thorin who was ordering Bombur to get dinner ready before looking directly at Dwalin and jostling his head, Dwalin sighed before he moved to help Thorin set up the beds.

\----

Dwalin sat on the edge of the camp in his night clothes as he smoked his pipe and gazed up at the stars, he didn’t know why he liked watching the sky at night, he always did even when he was a pup, it seemed to comfort him in a way he did not understand and he always lucked upon the blinking stars before battle and he sometimes prayed to the gods that he would do well and live and he always did.

Dwalin didn’t register the dwarf sat beside him until he picked up the scent; he looked over to see Ori smiling friendlily at him and that made Dwalin jump slightly.

“Ori, I-I didn’t hear ye’ approach.” Dwalin grumbled.

“It’s fine.” Ori sighed. “I was just wondering what it was you were gazing at.”

Dwalin lay back on the large boulder he was sat on and pointed his pipe upwards.

“The stars?” Ori asked and Dwalin nodded before taking a inhale on his pipe and invited Ori to lie down with him, Ori laid next to him on the boulder and looked up at the sky before Dwalin looked over at him and got lost in those dark brown eyes that were now shining in the star and moonlight. Dwalin felt a block in his throat that stopped him from speaking so he just pushed his pipe towards Ori and Ori shook his head and pushed it away slightly with his mitted hand.

“I don’t smoke.” Ori said and Dwalin nodded, he could understand why some dwarves wouldn’t want to smoke, but he knew that Ori probably didn’t make this decision by himself, Dori probably told him the bad effects of smoking but now he at least knew that Ori was healthy.

“So, why do you watch the stars?” Ori asked looking back at the sky.

“I don’t know,” Dwalin said before adding. “My mother used to tell me that a thousand tales could be told by the stars and a thousand tales could be told in those tales.”

“What kind of tales?” Ori asked curiously.

“Tales about great warriors and kings,” Dwalin started. “About strong alphas writing the ways and teachings of histories-”

“What about omegas?” Ori asked sadly and Dwalin couldn’t possibly understand what Ori was feeling, he couldn’t imagine being trodden on all through life and not being able to do anything about it because of what mahal had blessed you with, he couldn’t imagine all the alphas that had thrown themselves at Ori, that was probably why his brothers were so close to him because he could imagine if any alpha even dared to look at Ori in an inappropriate way they would be castrated and left to die, Dwalin winced at the thought.

“Tales about strong omegas,” Dwalin started counting on his brain to say something smooth and comforting _(It’s not like his brain had ever failed him before)_. “Omegas getting away from home and joining a quest to reclaim their homeland.” Ori giggled and Dwalin continued.

“Tales of omegas so stupidly brave they only pack a slingshot as a viable weapon and wear knitted cardigans instead of armour, because they find it more comfortable. Tales of omegas so kind they invite one of the strongest alphas of the company to come play fight with them, and tales of omegas so beautiful that even the stars could not compare.”

Ori looked over at Dwalin and gave him a sweet smile as he giggled, Dwalin had the urge to kiss the sweet omega but he knew his brothers were watching because the hair at the back of his neck were sticking up uneasily and Ori sighed which relaxed him slightly.

“They sound like wonderful tales.” Ori sighed and looked back up at the stars and Dwalin smiled slightly before he heard a distant scream and he looked up immediately to see Kili and Fili yelling something at their uncle about ‘trolls’ and ‘hobbits in danger’. Thorin turned instantly looking a remarkable pale colour as he barked sharp orders at the company, the company were instantly on their feet and charging into the forest, Dwalin had lost sight of Ori and _that_ he certainly did not like. They were soon jumping out on the three trolls after Kili was squashed under the hobbit, Thorin was the first one out and charging at the trolls screaming a fierce battle cry, the others were quick to follow.

\----

 _Well, that plan turned out well._ Dwalin said to himself as he was spun on the spit above the fire in the middle of the troll’s camp. They had been instantly captured and half of them were put into sacks while the other half was put on a spit roast as the three huge trolls discussed how to cook them. But it wasn’t so bad, Dwalin had been strapped to the spit between Ori’s legs (Dwalin could just imagine the history books _‘and then the brave alpha Dwalin Fundin lost his life between the soft supple legs of the beautiful omega Ori.’_ Now that would be something to read about.), he could also smell something sweet above the smell of smoke, almost like flowers but he also got the subtle hint of ink that he loved, Dwalin wondered what he smelt like, that was one of the curses really, you could get in every scent around you but your own scent was a mystery, he sometimes wondered if his scent was a bit of a put off that’s why not many omegas or betas took any interest in him, but then again, Ori seemed to like him (well, in his mind he did.), maybe if they made it out of this he would ask Ori about his scent and maybe his wolfs eye colour when he got the chance.

Dwalin was pulled from his thoughts when he heard a scream and he looked over to see Bombur being lifted above one of the trolls mouths, Bilbo spoke up instantly.

“No, not-not that one he’s infected!” Bilbo cried and the troll gave him a frightened look before he dropped Bombur onto the rest of the dwarves.

“In fact they all are, they’re infested with parasites, it’s a horrible, horrible business.” Bilbo said convincingly before adding. “I wouldn’t trust it, I really wouldn’t.”

“We don’t have parasites!” Kili cried. “You have parasites!”

Dwalin rolled his eyes, trust the pup to get them into this and then get them all killed. Dwalin heard a soft thud and Kili quietened as he looked back at the hobbit with wide eyes.

“Mine are the biggest parasites! I’ve got huge parasites!” Kili cried (Thank the gods that Fili was the heir, if Kili ever got near the throne he would probably have the whole kingdom to ruin in a few short hours, brave as he may be the boy was still as dumb as a sack of potatoes.) all the dwarves were soon making sounds of agreement and started yelling about their own parasites.

The trolls looked at them all with frowned faces and confusion before a shadowy silhouette appeared above them.

“The dawn will take you all!” The shadow cried before stabbing his cane into the rock and split it open, shining the early morning sun onto the trolls and watching as they all cried in pain as their skin turned into a dark grey and shifted a bit before they all froze.

The company paused to look around before they were all cheering and applauding, The wizard helped the dwarves in the sacks first and then they helped the rest of the dwarves down from the spit, Dwalin held out his hand and Ori clasped it as they both jumped down from the top of the spit, they hadn’t realised they were still holding hands when they landed until they both looked down and laughed awkwardly as they untwined their fingers and Ori smiled at him before he walked off towards his brothers who were instantly giving him a firm hug.

Dwalin walked over to Thorin who was now discussing with Gandalf and looking at the frozen trolls around them.

“They must not have been able to travel in daylight.” Gandalf stated and Thorin’s eyes grew large.

“There must be a cave nearby.” Thorin stated before he marched quickly out of the campsite with the dwarves quick to follow.

\----

They soon found the cave and six members of the company went in to look for riches while the others waited outside. Dwalin was one of the six who went but he had rather stayed outside, he preferred the wind on his skin then thick cobwebs and dust, that and the moment before he entered the cave he had seen the small omega falling asleep in a bed of flowers and Dwalin would do anything to go and cuddle up with him, he figured out why Ori smelled like flowers all the time because as they were walking towards the trolls hoard Ori was showing him his book and Dwalin had pointed out a page of pressed flowers and Ori had stopped at every flower patch to collect a few of the vibrant purples and blues that coloured the flowers beautifully shaped petals.

Dwalin sighed and watched out the cave as butterflies swooped around Ori and landed on his knitted jumper, he looked so sweet and Dwalin wondered if he enjoyed sleeping in flowerbeds when he was in wolf form too, Dwalin’s thoughts were interrupted by a slight shuffling sound, he looked down to see Gloin, Bofur and Nori burying a small box filled with trinkets and many small bags of gold coins, Dwalin raised his eyebrow at them and Gloin looked up.

“We’re makin’ a long term deposit.” Gloin explained and Dwalin rolled his eyes before he caught sight of Thorin and Gandalf discussing and examining blades and swords. Thorin let the long curved sword fall back into its hold before walking out of the cave with Dwalin quick to follow and the rest of the dwarves soon following after they filled their boots with gold, leaving Gandalf looking at a…. _letter opener?_

Dwalin passed Ori’s sleeping form and he knocked into Dori as he walked which caused the grey haired dwarf to give him a warning look and caused Dwalin to lower his head before he walked over to his own brother. Dwalin watched as the wizard gave the hobbit his letter opener and smiled proudly, Bilbo looked down at the opener in confusion before accepting it graciously but still with an unsure look on his face, There was a sudden large amount of screaming and the sound of ruffling leaves that caught all of the companies attention and woke up the slumbering scribe, Gandalf drew his sword and called for the dwarves to arm themselves, the dwarves were soon running towards the source of the sound, leaving a confused hobbit pulling his letter opener from its holder before following them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Naked!Thorin Mmmmm, Tell me what you think! x))


	4. The gardens of Rivendell.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Radagast and Rivendell.

The rustling continued until an old wizard appeared from the bushes on a sled pulled by rabbits. Dwalin lowered his axes and stared at the strange moss covered wizard as he jumped from his sled and ran towards Gandalf.

“Radagast! Radagast the brown!” Gandalf said cheerfully before lowering his voice. “What are you doing here?”

“I’m here to see you Gandalf, something’s wrong, something’s very wrong.” The brown wizard- Radagast- said and Gandalf raised his eyebrows at him.

“Yes?” Gandalf asked.

Radagast opened his mouth before he closed it and opened it again, his brain drawing blank right in front of the companies’ eyes, Dwalin sighed and rolled his eyes, it was obvious that the old wizard had gone off his rocker, why didn’t they just leave already?

“Oh, It’s not a thought at all.” Radagast said with his tongue between his lips. “It’s a silly old stick insect.” He added as Gandalf pulled the small stick creature from the brown wizards tongue.

Dwalin furrowed his brow at the wizard the company sighed as they headed back towards the troll hoard, leaving the deranged wizard and the grey wizard to start a conversation.

Dwalin marched back to talk with Thorin but he was hit in the head by a small object, he growled and looked up to see small stones falling from one of the branches of the trees, he furrowed his brow and quickly marched towards the tree before he started to climb, only to see Ori sat against the trunk and firing stones from his slingshot.

“I think ye’ need to work on yer aim.” Dwalin said with a chuckled as he placed one of the small stone next to the omega, Ori squeaked in fright before he looked over and smiled sheepishly.

“Sorry, I didn’t see you.” Ori replied as he placed the stone into his slingshot and fired it again, this time hearing a yelp that he could recognise as Kili’s voice and Ori gasped as Dwalin chuckled.

“I should teach ye’ sometime.” Dwalin said raising an eyebrow.

“It’s a slingshot, not a war hammer.” Ori said with a giggle.

“I bet it’s not that hard.” Dwalin said as he stretched his palm open and Ori placed the slingshot gently in his hand, Dwalin grabbed one of the stones and placed it in the slingshots small leather pouch before pulling it back sharply and firing it, the stone ricocheted of the branch and hit Dwalin in the forehead, Dwalin slapped his hand instantly over the sore spot and rubbed it, Ori giggled and took the slingshot back. Dwalin had doubted Ori’s weaponry skills from the beginning but now he could see that firing that weapon was harder than it looked.

“I bet it’s not that hard.” Ori mocked as he removed Dwalin’s hands from his head to look at the small bruise that was now forming in the centre of his forehead, Dwalin chuckled but stopped as Ori leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against the mark, Dwalin looked up at Ori with wide eyes before his grip on the branch came loose and he fell into the pile of leaves at the bottom of the trees trunk, Dwalin looked up in shock and saw Ori leaning against the thick branch to look over and gaze worriedly at the old guard.

“Are you alright!?” Ori asked and Dwalin grunted and nodded before a sudden ear piercing howl rang through the air and all the dwarves froze, the hobbit looked around at the frozen dwarves before stepping forward slightly.

“Was that a wolf? Are there wolves out here?” Bilbo asked and Bofur stepped forward.

“Wolf? No that is not a wolf.” Bofur said scanning the area with wide eyes before a large growl echoed through the valley, the warg jumped forward and Thorin sliced through the beasts throat as another one ran down the slope, which was hit with an arrow from Kili’s bow, Another one pounced from the left and Dwalin was instantly pulled from his daze as he smashed the wargs skull with his war hammer before looking up and spotting that the small scribe had vanished, before he had a chance to panic a voice cried through the air.

“Warg scouts!” Thorin growled as he pulled his sword from the wargs throat. “Which means an Orc pack is not far behind.”

“Orc pack?” Bilbo squeaked.

“Who did you tell about this adventure, outside your kin?” Gandalf questioned, and Dwalin wondered what he meant by that? Why would Thorin tell anyone outside of his kin and who would he tell anyway?

“No one I swear!” Thorin snapped before lowering his voice to a growl. “What in durins name is going on?”

“You’re being hunted.” Gandalf replied, Bilbo’s face dropped and Thorin looked like he wanted to rush over and comfort him and Dwalin could see the kings muscles twitch, obviously wanting to comfort his hobbit.

“We have to get out of here.” Dwalin growled, getting the kings attention.

“We can’t!” A small voice cried, Dwalin looked up to see a flushed looking Ori standing on the top of the valley where one of the wargs had come from. “We have no ponies, they bolted!”

“I’ll draw them off.” Radagast said looking like a plan was already stirring in his brain.

“These are Gundabad wargs, they’ll out run you.” Gandalf said shaking his head at the foolish wizard.

“These are Rhosgobel rabbits.” Radagast replied as his face fell into a determined squint. “I’d like to see them try.”

The wizard jumped onto his sled and flipped his reigns as he hooted at the rabbits, the rabbits were instantly tapping their feet quickly and running out of the valley and out towards the large fields, the company could instantly hear snarling and howling and they were instantly grabbing their weapons and running.

Dwalin was instantly running with his brother and the pups but he kept a sharp eye on the scribe who was running in front of him, with his slingshot in hand and his brothers at his sides.

\----

The company were soon surrounded by wargs, Dwalin could blame himself for not killing that warg and its Orc rider more quickly, but he blamed the wizard instead for not providing a good enough distraction, and now the grey wizard was gone too.

“Hold your ground!” Thorin shouted as he pulled his sword from his belt.

Dwalin swung his axes at the nearing wargs and they snarled and snapped their large jaws at him, Dwalin caught the small scribe out of the corner of his eyes and he turned his head momentarily to see the small dwarf fire a stone, right into the eye of a warg, the Orc laughed and started to move his warg closer and Ori instantly turned and ran, making the warg give chase, Dwalin called out to him and ran in front of the warg before he sliced its throat and sent the rider tumbling off.

“This way you fools!” Gandalf called and the dwarves turned instantly, they paused for a short moment as they watched the grey hat disappear behind a large rock, the hobbit was instantly running over and diving behind the rocks, the company were soon over and Dwalin waited for Thorin and the pups to get over, he grabbed hold of Ori’s hand and helped him over the rocks before he watched as the small scribe slipped down the side and into his brothers arms, Dwalin waited until Thorin had caught up before he slid into the hole and watched as his king and the princes followed.

A horn suddenly rang through the air and Dwalin frowned to the sky that could only be seen outside the hole before a wart covered body fell and he grew wide eyed before he lunged back pushing the company behind him as the Orcs body rolled and landed at their feet. Thorin pushed past and pulled the arrow from the Orcs back.

“Elves.” He growled before throwing it back at the Orc and shooting an unreadable look at Gandalf.

“I cannot see where the pathway leads!” Dwalin called from his place at the back of the cave. “Do we follow it or no?”

 “Follow it of course!” Bofur replied before he stepped past Dwalin and began moving quickly down the small path that had been carved into the side of the cliff.

Dwalin stepped in after the miner, with the small scribe to follow, Ori instantly took Dwalin’s hand and Dwalin smiled to himself, but he didn’t dare look back because he could tell that there was a small blush spreading across his face, so instead he kept walking and helped Bombur squeeze through the slim gaps.

They soon saw a light at the end and they were instantly standing on the ledge looking down at…. _an elf village._ Dwalin released Ori’s hands and rubbed his eyes, not believing where Gandalf had taken them. _Thorin was going to be livid,_ Dwalin snorted to himself as he placed his hands on his hips and looked down at the shimmering village, as he was tempted to spit down the side of the cliff and hopefully hit an elf. He looked down the side and ignored Gandalf as he started yammering about the history of Ripendell or whatever the name was, he didn’t care.

The company were soon walking down the narrow path towards the large villa, all but dragging Thorin by his braids, Dwalin felt exactly the same, he didn’t want to stay in some shining elfish hel hole, he would rather poke out his eyes with an orcish blade. But, Ori was walking in front of him and he would go anywhere if he could ogle at that beautiful bum. Dwalin shook his head to clear his thoughts and he soon realised he was now standing at the entrance of the villa, with the company clustered around him, Thorin was complaining in his ear and he nodded in agreement before another horn ran through the air, which caught the attention of the company, all the dwarves instantly turned around, to see a hoard of elves riding at them on the backs of large horses, Thorin instantly yelled at them and the dwarves were soon closing ranks, they swarmed together and growled at the elves as they circled them, Dwalin stretched his arm to the side and caught Ori’s middle before he pushed the small scribe behind his back, this was the wolf doing the actions not the dwarf, Dwalin knew that. Of course he was going to look out for the scribe, but pushing him behind his back and making threatening snarls at the elves was not part of him.

The leader of the elves was soon jumping off his horse and walking towards Gandalf as he blabbered on in his strange language and Dwalin snarled as he got a little close to Ori, the elves were scentless and that made most of the dwarves want to wretch, the elf ignored him as he now turned to Thorin and began speaking of the kings grandfather, Thorin just scowled at the elf and gave snarling replies, the elf was soon speaking in his horrible language and Gloin stepped forward.

“What is he sayin’? Does he offer us insult!?” Gloin barked and the elf raised an eyebrow at him.

“No Master Gloin he is offering you food.” Gandalf cut in and the dwarves all furrowed their eyebrows at him before huddling and discussing quickly about burning the wizards hat later on… and the food.

“In that case lead on.” Gloin said with a forced smile.

The elves were soon walking them inside and talking amongst themselves and eyeing the dwarves suspiciously, but they were instantly surrounding Bilbo and Ori. Dwalin watched bitterly as one of the elves tucked one of Ori’s braids behind his ear and continued to discuss whatever it was the pointed eared prick was yammering about, Dwalin growled but stopped slightly when he saw the small dwarfs eldest brother march over to the elves before he pushed the large elf out the way and grabbed Ori’s wrist as he pulled him along back towards the company and for once Dwalin was glad that the scribe had protective elder brothers, well, he was until the small scribe was placed next to his eldest brother at the dining table, leaving Dwalin to sit next to Oin, who was busy stuffing a cloth in his ear trumpet and Bombur who was busy stuffing his face, Dwalin just looked down at the green covered bowl in front of him and he glowered at it before he started rummaging through.

“Where’s the meat?” Dwalin asked his brother who was sat across from him; Balin rolled his eyes and picked up his wine glass. He was an alpha dwarf, he needed meat like a baby needed milk, or it just wouldn’t feel like a real dinner.

“Do they have any chips?” Ori asked looking up the table and Dori copied Balin and rolled his eyes before he raised his wine glass to his lips and took a long sip.

\----

The dinner was soon over and the sun was beginning to set, the moons was on its final turn on full and soon it would turn its back to them and shine its light on another part of middle earth. Dwalin had decided he will turn tonight just encase he couldn’t in a few weeks’ time, at least here he knew he was safe to go into his wolf form here than in the wild where his wolf could lose himself.

It seemed the dwarves all had the same idea and started to strip, Dwalin scanned the room for Ori, but once again the small omega was nowhere to be seen, Dwalin scanned the room and he noticed that Thorin was hovering around a door, in all his glory, pacing, like he was waiting for something. Dwalin chuckled and moved over to the dwarf and tapped him on the shoulder, Thorin instantly turned as he pulled a fist back.

“Calm down alpha, it’s just me.” Dwalin said with a chuckle as he folded his arms across his chest.

Thorin growled before continuing his pacing.

“He’s not gonna come out.” Dwalin said with a chuckle as he scented the hobbit through the door.

Thorin grunted and continued his pacing and Dwalin rolled his eyes.

“If ye’ want him to come out put some bloody clothes on.” Dwalin snorted and a small voice came from inside the room.

“That’s good advice!” Bilbo’s voice called and Thorin groaned before he started pulling back on his clothes.

“Have a nice night.” Dwalin said with a grin as he patted Thorin’s shoulder before he quickly marched out the room, noticing that the rest of the dwarves were gone. He was soon outside and changing into his wolf form, he took a deep breath in through his nose and began to run gently, running away from where the dwarves were gathered to find his own spot but the further away he got the closer he got to the scent of ink and Dwalin didn’t know which one he’d rather go to. He panted as he slowed down and spotted a small figure laying on his back and watching the stars, Dwalin’s wolf smiled slightly and he padded silently over to the small omega, Ori looked over immediately when his ears twitched at Dwalin’s paws brushing against the earth and Dwalin’s wolf smirked, Ori’s wolf scratched slightly at the floor obviously inviting Dwalin to lay with him, Dwalin laid down swiftly next to the small wolf and tucked his paws against his chest as he watched the stars.

Dwalin liked to watch the stars but it was even more enjoyable with the small scribe at his side, Dwalin smiled and his wolf copied slightly before the wolf side overwhelmed him and his body flipped over and started pressing itself against Ori. Dwalin screamed at the wolf but he quietened down when the wolf started to lick and sniff at Ori’s furred neck, his wolf was trying to scent the small scribe! Dwalin yelled at the wolf again but it only continued and Ori made a frightened whimper beneath him, Dwalin tried to pull back but the wolf ignored him the only thing that could bring him back in control was when a heavy paw slapped his muzzle and sent him falling off the small wolfs body,, Ori instantly got to his feet and jumped over Dwalin as he scurried away, Dwalin was instantly on his feet and chasing the scribe, they got to the entrance of the palace and Dwalin turned into his dwarf form as he spotted Ori doing the same, Ori instantly reached into a nearby bush and pulled out his undergarments and pulled them on himself quickly.

“Ori!” Dwalin called across the open entrance and Ori looked up only to squeak in fear, Dwalin could see the sides of his neck glisten and Dwalin felt like stabbing himself in the gut, it was sickening that he frightened the small scribe in such a way, Ori quickly pulled on his undershirt and started to quickly walk away, Dwalin ran forward and grabbed hold of his wrist, Ori instantly turned and slapped him hard on the cheek as if it was a natural instinct, that sickened Dwalin to his core.

“I deserved that.” Dwalin said instantly before adding. “I-I’m so sorry, I just couldn’t control the wolf and I have no right to make such a claim on ye’, I have no right at all, and this is all my fault and I’d understand if ye’ never want to talk to me again and I-”

Ori giggled slightly and pressed his finger softly against Dwalin’s lips to stop him from blabbering.

“I understand Dwalin,” Ori said softly. “I didn’t run because I was afraid-

Dwalin raised an eyebrow and Ori sighed.

“Alright I was slightly afraid, but I knew that you would never hurt me in such a way-”

Dwalin nodded vigorously in agreement at the words and Ori’s finger was still pressed to his lip.

“But I must go now, and- and wash your scent off, I’m sorry.” Ori said carefully.

“No, No, ye’ can go do that, I don’t mind, honestly.” Dwalin mumbled passed Ori’s finger, that was a lie, he did mind because he liked Ori having his scent on him, it would show that the small scribe was his and his only, but Ori had to do it and Dwalin would lie just to see him smile again.

“I’ll see you later.” Ori whispered.

“Aye.” Dwalin agreed as Ori pulled his finger away from Dwalin’s lips.

Ori smiled and quickly leaned forward and pressed his lips quickly against Dwalin’s cheek (the one he had slapped a few moments ago) before he scurried away, Dwalin watched with a large smile as he clutched the cheek.

\----

The company was soon gathered in the large elfish room, the mats were scattered in a large circle and all that could be heard were soft snores, but there was one dwarf who could not sleep. Dwalin. Dwalin was sat on the balcony railing looking at the large moon in the sky as he thought about Ori.

The scribe had kissed his cheek, he didn’t know if it was a sign of no hard feelings or friendship or something more, he did not know. He wish he could talk to Thorin but the dwarf was busy at this point in time, he was discussing the map with the Lord Elrond and had taken the wizard, the hobbit and Dwalin’s elder brother with him. He knew he couldn’t tell his brother about tonight’s events because he knew he would make a big deal of it and start preparing for the ‘marriage’.

Dwalin smoked his pipe as he tried to settle his nerves, but he looked back into the large elfish room to see Ori sleeping on the mat closest to the door, Ori’s hair was ruffled and still slightly damp from the bath he had taken earlier to wash off Dwalin’s scent, his brothers hadn’t suspected anything and Ori had gone to bed with a smile across his perfect features, Dwalin shook his head to get rid of the thought but he still watched Ori as the small scribe stretched in his sleep with a small smile on his lips but that smile slipped when the scribe shivered. Dwalin smiled and snuffed out his pipe before he walked back into the dark room and went to his pack, he gently lifted his cloak before he walked back towards Ori’s mat and rested the cloak over the scribes small body, Ori snuggled into the cloak and Dwalin smiled before he walked back to his own mat and laid down, he knew he wasn’t going to get any sleep tonight and if he was truly honest, he didn’t _want_ to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry for the mistakes, it's late and I'm very tired. Tell me what you think!! x))


	5. Sketched in Ink.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin tries to 'woo' Bilbo and Dwalin tries to make a decision about Ori but Ori is...Well...Ori.

Dwalin woke up early the next day, to a slightly familiar sound, he painfully pulled open his tired eyes and scanned the room, only for his eyes to directly meet Thorin completely naked rubbing against the hobbit like a pup in heat (trying to scent him), but Bilbo let out a shrill squeal and Dwalin groaned _, Oh for mahal’s sake, will I ever get any rest!_  Dwalin asked himself as he flipped onto his side and placed his pillow over his head to escape the screams of the hobbit. Dwalin knew that Thorin meant no harm; this was a natural way to find a suitable mate in their society but hobbits obviously did it differently. They probably didn’t even know the concept of mates and scenting anyway.

The hobbit made another cry and Dwalin could hear Thorin’s deep voice mumble out a quick apology before he ran away with his tail between his legs, not really, of course, he was in his human form at the moment. Dwalin finally looked over to see the hobbit now scurrying out the room tucked in his gown and Thorin standing on the balcony still in his fully naked form. Dwalin got up from his mat and folded it up quickly before he walked over to the brooding king and nudged him with his elbow.

“I see the scenting didn’t go well.” Dwalin stated with a slight smirk, but he had no place to judge really his wolf tried to scent Ori the other night and-  _Oh mahal did he really try to scent him! Dwalin cringed slightly._

“You're one to talk.” Thorin said with a snort.

“What?” Dwalin snapped and Thorin grinned slightly.

“I saw Ori last night, heading towards the bathing rooms, he stunk of you,” Thorin stated before he raised an eyebrow and turned back to Dwalin. “Scenting didn’t go well, did it?”

“That’s none of yer concern.” Dwalin growled and Thorin lifted his hands in surrender, Dwalin growled again before he marched back into the large elf room, the company was still deep in sleep but many of the dwarves were now waking, Dwalin sat next to his mat and started sharpening his axes, what Thorin had said had sent thoughts flying through his head and now he had to sit and think,  _one of Dwalin’s most hated pass times._

He wanted Ori so much, he wanted to court him and mate him, but he knew he couldn’t, firstly, because Ori’s brothers would probably gut him and hang him from the door frame by his ankles, secondly, Dwalin was far too old to be wanting to start a family and he was far to scarred to be a dada and thirdly, Ori was far too good for him, the scribe was beautiful and talented and intelligent, and did he mention beautiful? Because he certainly was! And Dwalin, well, Dwalin was Dwalin, he was old and scarred and harsh and the complete opposite of beautiful. Dwalin then decided that he would stay away from the scribe because keeping his distance would make the scribe forget about him and move onto an alpha who actually deserved his attention, like Kili or Fili or someone, anyone but him!

 Dwalin looked over to where the scribe was still sleeping and noticed that he was still wrapped in Dwalin’s large fur cloak, the warrior sighed dreamily but shook his head quickly to clear his thoughts and returned to his axes. He felt the hairs at the back of his neck suddenly stand up and he realised he was being watched, he lifted his head again and was instantly hit with Dori’s harsh gaze, Dwalin ducked his head again and the axes in his hands were suddenly covered in his large cloak, Dwalin looked up and snarled when he saw Nori growling down at him but he dropped his head yet again in submission to the brunet alpha. He didn’t want to start a fight, not with the brother of the omega that he lo…liked…. _a lot._ Nori snapped something at him but Dwalin ignored it and tucked the cloak into his pack as Nori stomped away.

\----

Many hours passed but the sun was still rising in the sky, the morning was still early and the most of the elves were still asleep, Gandalf was called to a meeting called the white council or something, Gandalf didn’t look too happy about that but the dwarves didn’t notice they were busy packing and eating a quick breakfast, last night Fili and Kili had broken into the elves secret food supply and grabbed a numerous amount of meat, bread and some type of broth, and not a vegetable in site! Much to Dwalin’s pleasure. Dwalin was sat at the edge of the room, eating a large leg of lamb and drinking some mead, his eyes were glued to the small omega who was swanning around the room pouring drinks for the rest of the company, and every time he would pour a drink he leaned down slightly, causing Dwalin to have a magnificent view of his bum, the small scribe was also drawing quick sketches in his book of the company, and Dwalin watched as the princeling pups danced around him and begged him to draw a picture of them together, Ori rolled his eyes but nodded all the same and made the pups sit down, Ori’s mitted hand clutched his inked quill and quickly sketched it across the page, after a few minutes he stopped and turned his book towards the princes who cheered and patted him on the back before they thanked him and scampered away, Ori smiled widely before he turned to face Dwalin, Dwalin dropped his gaze and looked down at the mug of mead in his hands.

“Mister Dwalin?” A soft voice said above him and Dwalin looked up to see the small scribe smiling down at him with those large brown eyes and Dwalin had to stop himself from getting up and running.

“Aye?” Dwalin replied before turning his head back to his mead.

“May I draw you?” Ori asked as he squatted down in front of Dwalin and took a seat on the shining wooden floor.

“I don’t know lad, I-I'm quite busy and-” Dwalin started stuttering but froze when Ori carefully placed his fingers under his furred chin and pushed up gently, and Dwalin allowed his head to be directed before he held it there as Ori pulled out his quill from his book and opened it on a fresh page, Dwalin only just noticed now that when Ori concentrated his tongue stuck out at the side of his lip, Dwalin wanted to kiss it away but he knew Ori’s brothers were watching him with hawk like precision.

“I-I should really be-” Dwalin started again but Ori smiled shyly at him from behind his book and he snapped his jaw shut, he couldn’t deny the small dwarf anything no matter how much he wanted to.

Ori’s quill worked furiously on the page and Dwalin smiled slightly before the quill stopped moving and he sighed as he finished the drawing, Ori furrowed his brow at it slightly and pursed his lips before he turned it around to show Dwalin.

“I-It’s amazing.” Dwalin said truthfully and Ori smiled at him, Dwalin opened his mouth to say something else but it quickly shut when Dori came swooping in behind Ori and lifted him by the arm of his knitted jumper.

“Ori, a word, please.” Dori said before he pulled Ori with him as he marched back towards were Nori was resting a pipe between his lips and glaring at Dwalin coldly. Dwalin just stood up and decided to go talk to Thorin, or his brother, or maybe even Bifur, anything was better than feeling the elder Ri’s glaring at him.

\----

The dwarves were soon walking up the side of the cliff towards the path of the wild, Dwalin walked at the front of the line with his brother and Ori was between his two brothers, as they walked Dwalin looked back more than a few times and gazed at the scribe only to be interrupted by Balin giving an obvious cough and a smug grin, Dwalin growled at him and pushed in front of him as he marched in front.

“I saw him watching you earlier this morning,” Balin stated. “Seems he likes you… Mahal bless his soul.”

Dwalin didn’t reply instead he picked up his walking pace as the clouds burst open and rain fell from the heavens.

\----

The company were soon walking up the side of a mountain, the rain was lashing down on them and the wind was fierce as it roared up the sides, Dwalin shuffled across the ledge with the hobbit on his left and Ori on his right, the hobbit suddenly made a startled squawk and fell forward, Dwalin quickly grabbed the Halflings waistcoat and pulled him back, Dwalin didn’t realise Ori had grabbed his arm until he looked over to make sure the small scribe was okay, Ori looked at him with wide eyes before Dwalin tugged his arm away slightly and looked up to where Thorin was shouting.

“We must find shelter!” Thorin called from the front of the company and something caught Dwalin’s eyes and he reached back and pressed Ori against the wall  _(almost on instinct)_  and called to the rest of the company.

“Look out!” He yelled.

Suddenly the large boulder that was flying through the air crashed into the sharp wall of the mountain above them and scattered small stones over them, his brother started something about thunder battles and Bofur started wailing something about giants! Dwalin held Ori against his chest and sheltered his from the large shards of rock before he noticed the ground crumbling from underneath them; Dwalin released Ori before he called out to the rest of the dwarves on the ledge before he gripped the hobbit’s waistcoat and Ori’s jumper and pulled them up to get them off the crumbling ledge as he pressed himself against the wall, and suddenly they were moving, the ledge underneath him was moving quickly as they passed the rest of the company who were watching them with wide eyes, they large stone giant fell and his leg slipped forward causing the dwarves to fall forward into the face of the wall, Dwalin threw the hobbit forward and held Ori against him as he jumped from the ledge with the other dwarves quick to follow, the dwarves landed in a pile and Dwalin lifted his body with his arms to stop himself from crushing Ori, who was curled up under him. Dwalin panted slightly his body thrumming from adrenaline.

“Ye’ alright, lad?” Dwalin asked and Ori nodded before Dwalin got off the small dwarves body and helped him to his feet.

The other dwarves suddenly came charging round the corner and Dwalin dropped Ori’s hands instantly and jumped away before Bofur started calling out about the hobbit, he wasn’t listening, he was gazing at his hands that still felt warm even after he had let go of Ori’s. The small scribe suddenly dove forward and Dwalin followed  _(again, on instinct.)_  and grabbed the small dwarf and pulled him back as he saw the hobbit dangling hazardously from the ledge, Thorin suddenly swung down from the ledge and grabbed the hobbit before pushing him up back onto the slippery ledge, Dwalin pushed Ori back lightly before he lunged forward and grabbed his kings arm and pulled him up quickly.

“I thought we lost our burglar.” Dwalin said as he tried to catch his breath.

“No, he’s been lost ever since he left home.” Thorin growled, Dwalin shook his head at the alpha, he knew that alphas got mad when they thought they were going to lose their mates but what Thorin was barking about was just cold. “He should not have come; he has no place among us.”

Dwalin sighed and Thorin marched up the ledge and towards an open cave, Dwalin looked back at the hobbit who was now being comforted by the small scribe before Thorin called to him and he quickly followed him.

\----

Dwalin sat at the edge of the cave after he checked that the large cave was unoccupied, the dwarves were soon settling down to sleep as they waited for Gandalf and Dwalin’s eyes were instantly drawn to the small scribe who was shivering in the corner, Dwalin got to his feet instantly, the alpha side of him was yelling at him to go over there and make sure his omega was alright but his dwarf side of his brain told him to sit back down and go to sleep but before he could react to the dwarf side of his brain he was marching over towards the small scribe and taking a seat next to him.

“Ye’ alright?” Dwalin asked as he threw an arm around Ori’s shoulder and pulling him closer in an attempt to keep him warm.

Ori nodded but he continued to shiver and clutch onto Dwalin’s leather armour, Dwalin rubbed his hand on the scribes’ small upper arm and pressed his face to the top of Ori’s head, taking in his scent to try to detect any harm that had come to the scribe when he fell on the rocks but since Dwalin was not a blood relative or a mate, it was difficult. Ori tilted his head up obviously catching on to what Dwalin was trying to do and he looked up at him and Dwalin froze and he swallowed, causing his throat to bob as Ori’s mouth fell open slightly as he breathed slowly, Dwalin bit his lip slightly trying to stop himself from claiming those lips with his own, he closed his eyes and started breathing deeply to steady his breath but his attempts of staying calm faltered when he felt a gently weight against his cheek, Dwalin wrenched his eyes open to see Ori looking at him with sure eyes and smiling softly at him. Dwalin leaned down slightly as the scribes hand wrapped around the back of his neck and Dwalin tightened his arm around Ori’s shoulders, silently praying that the Ri’ brothers stayed in the deep of sleep, Ori smiled almost like he had read his mind, and he leaned closer and Dwalin could feel his breath against his lips and his lip began to tingle so he closed his eyes knowing if he kissed Ori now, he could never let him go-

The floor beneath them suddenly rumbled and Ori pulled away and Dwalin made a loud groan before he looked to the floor to see a large cracks snaking their way over the stone floor, Dwalin heard Thorin shouting at them to wake up and the Ri brothers were awake instantly and looking for their younger brother, Dwalin’s eyes grew wide and he grabbed Ori’s hand before the small scribe fell through the floor, with Dwalin and the rest of the company quick to follow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((So close.... Tell me what you think x))


	6. A missing pocket knife.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Dwarves escape the goblin town and Dwalin loses his pocket knife....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry for any mistakes it's late and I need sleep, but i'll correct them in the morning!!))

The dwarves slid down a slimy shoot and landed in a pile on a harsh floor that was covered by sharp rocks, the dwarves all groaned and tried to lift themselves up, only to be crushed again by Bombur as he landed on them last, Dwalin pushed himself up, dwarves on his back falling to his sides as he did so, he grabbed the front of his head and groaned knowing that a bruise would soon be forming there, he opened his eyes painfully and looked around at the dull and slimy town that they had landed in, he looked to his sides and grew wide eyed when he didn’t see the scribe anywhere near him, the Ri brothers were still getting themselves up so Dwalin had to search quickly. He quickly pulled up Bombur and a few of the other dwarves before he noticed a dwarf trying to claw their way up the side of the splintered wood that surrounded them, Ori had pulled himself out from under not one, not two, but four dwarves. Dwalin would be lying if said he wasn’t impressed by that, Dwalin gazed at him dreamily before there was a sudden swarm of shouts and calls and they were surrounded by a hoard of goblins.

The dwarves struggled against the goblins grips as they pulled them up and started pushing them deeper into the oozing city, where the goblin population was hanging from rotting pieces of wood and sneering down at them, Dwalin swore at them in Khuzdul and swung his fists at them but they only snarled and pulled him harder, Dwalin looked back to see goblins lifting a protesting Ori, the small omega was pushing against the goblins with his soft mitted hands and the goblins sneered and one made a grab for Ori’s throat, Dwalin all but roared and ripped the goblin away from the scribe and snarled at them before they were pushed over a small rickety wooden bridge, Dwalin looked to the back of the swarm of dwarves and goblins to see the hobbit ducking beneath their waists and Dwalin growled, _typical traitorous Halfling! If he ever showed his face again he would-_

Dwalin’s internal threats soon stopped when he was pushed in front of one of the largest goblins he’d ever seen, the goblin was the size of a hobbit hole and was covered in large scarred spots and a crown made of bones that graced the top of his fat sweaty head, Dwalin grew wide eyed and he took a step back, into the protection of the company. The large goblin grunted and jumped onto some dwarves who were under his feet to get down from his grimy throne.

“Who would be so bold to come armed into my kingdom?” The goblin snorted.

The dwarves looked at him in confusion and Dwalin nudged Ori behind his back slightly, but the small omega was not so easily tempted by Dwalin’s attempt to protect him.

“Spies? Thieves? Assassins!?” The large goblin continued before another goblin scurried forward hesitantly.

“Dwarves, my king.” The goblin said.

“Dwarves!?” The large goblin scoffed. “Well don’t just stand there search them!”

The goblins started to push them around again this time digging through their pockets and pulling weapons from there packs and belts, Dwalin growled at the goblins and he pulled Ori tighter against him. If one goblin dared to lay even a finger on him, well, they would have Dwalin to deal with. Ori made a slight growl at a goblin who was now putting his dirt covered hands into Ori’s jumper pocket, Ori’s growl was a lot softer then the alphas but it still contained the same amount of fierceness, Dwalin growled with Ori and punched the goblin in the jaw, sending the beast flying back and Ori looked up at him with thankful eyes.

“What are you doing in these parts?” The goblin king questioned but the dwarves were all silent as they all gave the ‘king’ cold looks.

“Very well,” The king said after a few moments. “If they will not talk we’ll make them squawk! Bring up the mangler bring up the bone breaker!”

The goblins all cheered and shrieked happily as they ran off to collect their weapons of torture and Dwalin couldn’t think this moment could get any worse, until-

“Start with the youngest!” The king shouted as he pointed a fat finger at Ori, who ducked behind Dwalin’s back, Dori and Nori started yelling and Dwalin started snarling at the goblin king who started gesturing for his goblins to grab Ori, but Dwalin would not allow that to happen he spat at the goblins and swore at them in the ancient language of his people.

“Wait!” A loud voice shouted, all the dwarves froze as they looked back to see Thorin pushing his way through the mixed crowd of dwarves and goblins, his expression would be unreadable to someone who didn’t know Thorin but Dwalin was sure all the dwarves close enough to Thorin knew that the king was upset because he had noticed that his hobbit had gone, Thorin must have heard the hobbit whispering to Bofur in the cave because the king looked absolutely heart broken, Dwalin sighed and looked away as more vile words came from the fat kings mouth about Thorin’s line.

“You don’t have a mountain, and you’re not a king, so that makes you…well… nobody really.” The king grunted with a large smirk over his slimy face.

Thorin didn’t reply keeping his features stony but his eyes revealed all, the dwarf king obviously thought that he had scared the hobbit and made the hobbit feel unworthy, that was never Thorin’s intention of course.

“I know someone who would pay a pretty price for your head,” The goblin king continued. “Perhaps you know of whom I speak, an old enemy of yours..”

The dwarves froze in fear and everyone could hear Thorin say the cursed name under his breath.

“Azog the Defiler.” Thorin said breathlessly. “Was destroyed, he was slain in battle long ago.”

The goblin king simply smirked and said a smug reply before turning to the small goblin that was sat at his side, he said something quickly to the goblin who then giggled menacingly and sailed out of the goblin kingdom to mahal knows where.

The goblins around them all let out loud cackles and the king shouted at them again before they all started charging at them, Dwalin didn’t even have time to react as he was punched in the gut and pushed back as they grabbed Ori, obviously going to continue with the torture even after Thorin had revealed them, Ori made a growl and fought back against the goblins hands and Dwalin, Dori and Nori roared at the goblins and kicked against them, the rest of the dwarves fought against the goblins hands as they all tried to get back there youngest member and omega. The dwarves all shouted and Ori was pushed to his knees in front of the king, the scribe struggled against their grips but failed once again, he was just too weak.

“Well aren’t you a pretty puppy.” The goblin king snickered and placed a fat finger under Ori’s chin, Ori flinched away from the fat kings’ hand and made a bite for it, obviously his wolf mind overriding his dwarvish one.

“Bring me the bone breaker!” The king yelled again and the dwarves howled with rage.

“Bones will be shattered, necks will be wrung, you’ll be beaten and battered, from racks you’ll be hung, you’ll die down here and never be found, down in the deep goblin town!” The fat king sung with glee and the dwarves snarled as they fought to get their scribe back.

A shrill cry rang through the air followed by a loud thud as one of the goblins unsheathed Thorin’s sword.

“I know that sword!” The goblin king cried as he climbed back onto his throne and cowered in the corner. “It is the goblin cleaver! Thrash them! Kill them! Kill them all!”

Everything after that was a blur for Dwalin, all he remembered was a sudden flash of light followed by the wizard stepping forward and calling at them to retrieve their weapons, Dwalin didn’t know who gave his war hammer to Ori but he was glad of it when the small dwarf was able to handle its weight and put it to good use as they ran through the caves, Dwalin couldn’t remember getting out of the cave and the hobbit suddenly appearing from mahal knows where, Dwalin had watched the kings face when the hobbit had returned, the look of relief that covered his usually worried features made Dwalin smile slightly, he knew the king cared very much for the Halfling, he just needed a little practice at the whole courting ordeal.  Dwalin could only remember the white Orc suddenly appearing, back from the dead. Thorin’s face had then turned back to its original frown and they all raced off to find a safe place to hide, which was (unfortunately) a flock of bare trees, Dwalin had reservations about climbing the trees but Nori had no trouble with that, especially when his wolf spent half of his time climbing trees, that and he used Dwalin’s bare head as a stepping stone, _he was going to pay for that later,_ Dwalin swore to himself.

The dwarves were soon up into the trees and the pale Orc was underneath them taking a deep scent of the air before he gave a fierce grin and started speaking in his dark language, Dwalin heard Thorin breath a worried “It cannot be.” And he knew then that the Orc had spotted them, the large beast shouted to his fellow Orcs and raised his club into the air, the wargs started jumping up at the bottom of the trees and Dwalin watched with wide eyes as he gripped onto the trunk of for dear life, the dwarves were soon forced to jump to the very last tree before Gandalf came up with a sudden idea and he lit a small stack of pinecones before throwing them down at the wargs, the wargs soon started to howl and run away with tales between their legs and the dwarfs cheered but that cheering was short lived when the old tree started to groan under them and broke at the base, the roots pulling out from the earth and tilting them hazardously over the side of the cliff, Dwalin watched as Ori fell down the side and he reached out from him but he missed, his gut plummeted but became settled again when he saw that Ori had clutched onto his eldest brothers legs. He knew Dori was one of the strongest of the members in the company but every dwarf had their own weakness and Dwalin knew he couldn’t last long with Ori’s extra weight dangling from his legs.

Dwalin looked up to see that the dwarf king was clutching the hobbits waistcoat before he stood up and Dwalin had to stop himself from rolling his eyes, he knew another part of the dwarf courting was to demonstrate to your mate that you were strong, but what Thorn was planning to do was just plain idiotic, Dwalin silently prayed that his friend wouldn’t let the wolfs protective and peacocking emotions make his mind muddled, but sure enough, it did. Thorin was soon stuck between the teeth of the white warg after an unfair hit under his jaw from the pale Orcs spiked club. Dwalin called out to Thorin to try to bring some sense to his friend, Thorin whacked the wargs muzzle and that sent him flying through the air and landing on a sharp set of rocks. Dwalin’s branch snapped under him and he tried to claw his way back up to help his wounded friend, especially when one of the large Orcs got off from their warg and marched over to Thorin’s lifeless body. Dwalin’s mind hit another blip as he tried to think back to when the hobbit had swooped in and saved Thorin followed by himself and the princeling pups, Thorin would probably have cried if he saw that the hobbit almost lost his own life when he jumped between Thorin’s still body and the pale Orc, so the company decided not to tell him that part.

The company were then rescued by Gandalf’s pet eagles (or whatever they were, Dwalin didn’t care) and they had placed them on top of a large cliff, Thorin had become conscious after Gandalf had done some of his infamous magic, as soon as Thorin opened his eyes he breathed a weak “Where’s the Halfling?”, Gandalf smiled warmly and pointed behind himself, the king had gotten to his feet instantly and looked over to the hobbit, he then started to accuse the hobbit of being of poor quality for the quest and Dwalin had rolled his eyes, _he had just gotten his potential mate back and he was already moaning at him,_ Dwalin sighed to himself. But then Thorin did something that shocked the whole company, he wrapped his arms around the hobbit and gave him a firm embrace.

And that’s where Dwalin was now, he was wandering around the bottom of the Carrock (Or whatever Gandalf had called it) and was collecting sticks for the fire that the dwarves had set up at the top of the large cliff, Dwalin hummed a familiar tune to himself as he picked up large branches, but his mind wasn’t on the song he was humming softly it was _(once again)_ on Ori.

He was wondering now if the…thing… that happened between them in the cave was nothing more than just a fluke, it wouldn’t shock Dwalin of course, the scribe hadn’t looked at him since they had escaped the goblins and he knew that Ori had probably thought he had just made a silly mistake and didn’t realise who he had almost kissed in the cave.

A soft but obvious cough came from behind Dwalin and he turned instantly to see the scribe watching him in the dark and he jumped slightly and dropped the sticks on the ground, he groaned and cursed himself as he crouched down and starting picking them up again.

“Mahal above Ori, ye’ almost gave me a heart attack!” Dwalin called as the small omega stepped out of the shadows and lifted the sticks with Dwalin.

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Ori stated quietly and Dwalin let a small smile grace his lips, he knew it was unnatural for a fully grown dwarf to smile at such a little thing but he just couldn’t help himself.

Dwalin got to his feet and helped Ori to his feet as well.

“It’s fine lad,” Dwalin stated softly. “What can I…help ye’ with.”

“Oh yes,” Ori said as a small blush spread across his cheeks. “I just wanted to give you something, something that belongs to you.”

Dwalin furrowed his brow; he couldn’t remember losing anything in the caves? He moved his hands around his body in search of any empty pockets that used to be full, Ori’s brow crinkled before he giggled, Dwalin didn’t understand what the small dwarf was talking about until he reached his back pocket.

“My pocket knife?” Dwalin asked with a raised eyebrow and Ori giggled again, Dwalin just shrugged it off.

“Alright then, hand it over.” Dwalin said fondly as he chuckled and extended his calloused hand and Ori placed his hand in his.

“First, close your eyes.” Ori said looking up at Dwalin, with a faint blush still spread across his delicate features; Dwalin thought it was just adorable.

“I don’t see what this has to do with my pocket knife?” Dwalin stated dumbly before he closed his eyes, his face still scrunched up in confusion, he didn’t understand why he needed to close his eyes to receive his own pocket knife back, but he wouldn’t question anything that Ori said, even if it made no sense.

 _It’s a good thing he’s pretty,_ Ori giggled to himself before he leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against Dwalin’s.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Dwalin you is one dumb dwarf... Tell me what you think! x))


	7. A new set of scents.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori being lovely and Thorin being a 'hobbit watcher.'

Dwalin’s eyes shot open immediately when he felt the soft heat against his lips, he looked down at Ori who was now pressing his lips firmly against Dwalin’s with his eyes fluttering softly closed and getting onto his tiptoes to actually reach the large dwarfs lips, waiting for the alpha to return the kiss, but Dwalin just stood there, his body now frozen to the spot in shock.

 _This is no pocket knife!_ Dwalin cried to himself dumbly before Ori wound his arms around the back of Dwalin’s neck and the alphas mind turned blank as he placed his hands on Ori’s hips and returned the kiss. But then Dwalin’s troublesome brain returned to him and he jolted back and pulled his lips away from Ori’s with a wet pop, Ori looked at him with confused eyes and a flash of hurt appeared within them, Dwalin knew this was…stupid, he could obviously see that the small omega wanted to keep kissing him but Dwalin couldn’t let this happen and he quickly reminded himself of what he had said to himself earlier on in the journey,  Ori was beautiful and clever, the cleverest dwarf Dwalin had ever met (he didn’t even know if cleverest was a word but if it was it would fit Ori perfectly), Dwalin cared for the scribe, he cared for him very much and that’s why he couldn’t continue _this,_ his alpha side was begging him to reconsider but his dwarf side had already made a decision.

Dwalin was pulled out of his thoughts when Ori placed a hand gently on his cheek tentatively, almost like he had read this wrong and he was afraid Dwalin would bite. Dwalin felt sickened as he looked down at Ori, the small scribe was red cheeked and his lips were red and parted slightly and Dwalin obviously had no control of himself when he was kissing the omega because Dwalin’s hands were placed on Ori’s supple bum and he hadn’t realised it, he made a startled grunt and quickly pulled his hands back.

“I-did-” Ori started stuttering as he removed his hand from Dwalin’s body and started fiddling with the yarn of his mitts. “Did I read this wrong?”

Dwalin was still frozen on the spot, the small omega looked so sad, the old warrior knew this was a terrible idea, an awful idea, an idea that would most likely get him killed, but if he was honest, he didn’t give a damn.  His wolf let out a cheerful howl as it broke through his brains moral barrier and he grabbed Ori, making the small dwarf let out a slight squeak as Dwalin pressed his lips against Ori’s and lifted him up slightly, Ori went wide eyed like Dwalin did a moment ago before they fluttered closed, the kiss was over as soon as it started, much to Ori’s disgruntlement. Dwalin chuckled at the pout that now graced Ori’s lips and he quickly pressed his lips against it before kissing his jaw and face softly.

“Ye’ didn’t read this wrong, Ori,” Dwalin started and Ori giggled slightly before he returned Dwalin’s kisses to his neck and jaw.

 “Ori, ye’re the most beautiful dwarf I’ve ever seen, so pretty, so beautiful and clever, so clever-” Dwalin continued to mumble and Ori giggled again before he sealed his lips over Dwalin’s once more.

“and you Dwalin,” Ori said into the kiss as he smiled. “You talk _far_ too much.”

Dwalin grunted in reply before he gripped the backs of Ori’s thighs, causing the small dwarf to jump and wrap his legs around Dwalin’s large waist, the alpha quickly moved forward and pressed Ori against the large stone cliff as he continued to kiss his jaw, he dared not venture towards the scribes neck, that was where most of his scent was and Dwalin knew he wouldn’t be able to control himself if he even got one scent of that delicious smell.

Ori made a small squeak and Dwalin pulled his face away from his jaw to see if he was causing him any pain or if he was over stepping his boundaries, luckily Ori just looked down at him and giggled as he pressed his lips back softly against Dwalin’s, Dwalin dropped his hands from Ori’s thighs and let the small dwarf find his feet back on the floor. Ori smiled widely at him before he looked over Dwalin’s large shoulder and sniffed the air slightly, he looked back at Dwalin and gave him a mischievous grin.

“Do you want to go for a run?” Ori asked with a raised eyebrow.

Dwalin looked up at the sky, the thick blackness was sprinkled with bright stars, and Dwalin then started to wonder who was keeping Ori’s brothers busy enough that neither of them noticed his absent and sent everyone out looking for him.

“Aye, but the moon is not full.” Dwalin replied with a furrowed brow as he looked back at Ori and Ori nudged past him slightly.

“We don’t need the moon to run, Dwalin.” Ori said simply before he started walking towards the entrance of the forest, he turned back to Dwalin who was busy smirking slightly and watching Ori’s hips as he walked.

“Are you coming alpha?” Ori asked with a smile and Dwalin nodded dumbly before the small omega sprinted into the forest with Dwalin quick to follow.

That was another wonder of being half wolf, the dwarves could run quickly and quietly through any lands, Ori was of course faster than Dwalin, being an omega he had a slim form that was made for running, Dwalin’s bulkier frame made him better for fighting, so the old warrior was far behind the young scribe when they chased each other through the forest, Dwalin laughed loudly and he could hear Ori laugh in front of him, Dwalin didn’t mind being behind Ori, especially when he had a perfect view of his beautiful round a-

Dwalin was so focused on Ori’s rear that he was slapped right in the face by a low swinging branch, Ori had obviously pushed it out of his way when he went passed it, but Dwalin was definitely not as agile. Dwalin fell to the floor with a heavy thud and he rubbed his aching forehead as he sat up and saw Ori laughing at him and clutching his sides as he bent over, his laughter became louder.

“Why ye’ little-” Dwalin growled playfully. “I’ll teach you for laughing!”

Dwalin got to his feet instantly and chased the small omega again, Ori was slower this time obviously all that laughter had knocked the wind out of him and Dwalin was able to easily catch up, he pounced and caught Ori around the waist before they both fell to the floor in a heap of laughter, Ori’s giggles died down slightly before Dwalin leaned over him and kissed the tip of his ear, the same ear Nori had bitten a few nights ago, Dwalin nipped it lightly with his lips and Ori made a slight growl of affection as Dwalin continued to kiss and nip his ear, the wolf inside Dwalin was trying to connect to the wolf inside Ori, but he wasn’t sure if he was allowed to groom Ori yet, since they had no water Ori couldn’t wipe off Dwalin’s scent. Dwalin didn’t know if that was a blessing or a curse.

Ori pawed slightly at his chest and Dwalin lifted his head from Ori’s hair and got to his knees as he gazed into the scribes large brown eyes, Dwalin’s lips twitched into a small smile and he leaned down and kissed the tip of Ori’s nose before the small scribe did the same and started nuzzling Dwalin’s nose and cheek, licking slightly as he went. Dwalin didn’t care if he got some of Ori’s scent on him, the Ri brothers kept their distance and his own brother would probably die from glee.

Ori kissed his furred check but froze when they both heard an annoyingly familiar voice call through the crisp night air.

“Ori! Where are you!?” The voice called and Ori sighed, Dwalin looked back at Ori sadly and Ori gave him a reassuring smile before he pressed his lips against the larger dwarfs, Dwalin didn’t whimper as he returned the kiss, he was a dwarf and an alpha besides… he did _not_ whimper! And he would deny if anyone said he did, because he didn’t!

Ori got quickly to his feet and dusted off his trousers before he scurried out of the forest path, leaving Dwalin alone and sat in a pile of dirt.

\----

Dwalin arrived at the camp later on that evening, the dwarves were all settled around the growing fire, well, everyone but the hobbit and Thorin, Dwalin shrugged it off and walked over to his brothers passing the brothers Ri’ on his way.

“Stop fidgeting Ori.” Dori scolded as he pulled a handkerchief from his pocket and dabbed it on his tongue. “How on this good earth did you get so much mud on your face?”

Dwalin smirked behind his beard and sat down next to his brother, as Dori grabbed Ori’s cheek and gave it a firm scrub and Ori groaned and tried batting his brothers fussing hands away, Dwalin was so distracted by the sweet omegas whining that he didn’t notice his brother leaning next to him and sniffing him, Balin soon got to his feet and gripped Dwalin’s pierced ear between his fingers and lifted the large dwarf up, Dwalin grunted and let out a pained yelp as his brother pulled him down the side of the carrock, that was one thing about his brother that confused Dwalin, he was one of the strongest dwarf’s Dwalin knew but he didn’t even have an actual muscle on his arms to prove it.

Balin released Dwalin’s ear when they got to the bottom of the carrock and turned on his heel, as he folded his arms over his chest and started tapping his foot as he gave Dwalin a stern look.

“Well?” Balin asked gesturing for his brother to start first.

“Well what?!” Dwalin snapped as he rubbed his sore ear.

“Why do you stink of Ori?” Balin asked still keeping his settled tone.

Dwalin rubbed a hand over his face and tried to remove the remnants of Ori’s scent.

“I don’t know what yer talking about.” Dwalin growled returning his face to its usual stony expression.

“Dwalin, you smell like Ori.” Balin said voice getting angrier by the second. “Now tell me why or I shall have to take matters into my own hands.”

“Why does it matter to ye’ what I smell like?” Dwalin growled.

“I just want to be sure you got his scent in a…decent manner.” Balin said looking at his brother with a serious expression and then it snapped into Dwalin’s head just what he was implying.

“Are ye’ suggesting that I forced myself onto him?!” Dwalin snapped, baring his teeth to his bloated big brother.

“I would never suggest such a thing Dwalin, I-” Balin started but Dwalin growled.

“So, what? Ye’ think I cornered him and shoved my knot down his throat or something!? Maybe I pinned him against a tree and rutted into him like some savage beast!?” Dwalin snapped, his temperature rising as a red mist drifted in front of his eyes.

“I never said-” Balin tried again as he shook his head softly.

“Oh no, I probably did something worse, I waited til he was alone and pounced him before I pinned him to the floor and-” Dwalin started yelling and Balin grabbed his jaw as gently as he could.

“I never said you did any of that, brother.” Balin stated. “I am merely asking if you were good to him and did not make any promises you do not intend to keep.”

Dwalin glared at Balin but the grip on his jaw stopped him from speaking his angry thoughts.

“He is a good lad, Dwalin, and I do not wish to see him hurt.” Balin stated softly.

“I could _never_ hurt him, Balin.” Dwalin growled as he pulled his jaw from his brothers’ hand.

“Good,” Balin said with a final nod. “Now go to the river and wash up, I fear if you come back smelling the way you do, the brothers of Ri’ will have a thing or two to say about it.”

Balin nodded again and Dwalin returned the nod before he started marching through the forest, his body still thrumming with anger, he couldn’t believe what his brother had said, he believed him to be some sort of horrid wolf beast that just went around deflowering innocent beauties and stuffing his knot into everyone, Dwalin kicked at the pinecones that stayed scattered about on the forest floor before he saw the water of the river glittering in the moonlight, he pulled off his shirt and kicked the pinecone into a bush that was standing by the river, the bush suddenly shook and gave a deep pained yelp, Dwalin furrowed his brow at the bush before he slowly walked over and pulled the leaves apart to see his king squatting in the mud.

“Thorin? What are ye-” Dwalin started but stopped when Thorin grabbed his wrist and pulled him into the bush with him.

“Hush.” Thorin stated simply before his eyes fixed on a hole in the bush, Dwalin furrowed his brow.

“What are ye-” Dwalin tried again and Thorin just replied with a clipped hush.

Dwalin rolled his eyes and pushed the raven haired dwarf out the way before peeking out the hole, to see the hobbit opposite them standing in the river, the hobbit had his back turned to them and the soft moon light made him look a shining pale colour, his auburn hair was damp and came around his shoulders as he rubbed his hands through it to relieve some of the dirt that hid in the soft curls, the water was shallow and only came up to his hip, a little lower and Dwalin would be able to see-

He shivered at the thought before he shook his head and erased it from his mind, trying to replace the image of that of Ori in the river instead. Thorin pushed him out the way and gave him a harsh growl.

“Don’t stare at my mate.” Thorin said with a threatening growl.

“Thorin,” Dwalin sighed. “He’s not yer mate.”

“Not yet.” Thorin replied before turning his gaze back out the leafy hole in the bush, Dwalin rested his head in his hands and let out a long sigh.

“Listen, while walking through the shire Ori noted the hobbit’s behaviour.” Dwalin sighed as he rubbed his temples, Thorin’s attention immediately being caught. “If ye’ would like, I could tell ye’ a bit about how to court them that doesn’t involve stalking.”

“I’m not stalking.” Thorin denied quickly.

“No, because watching someone bathing in the middle of the night, from a bush, does not sound like stalking behaviour.” Dwalin said sarcastically.

“Fine, what are your tips?” Thorin asked.

“First, hobbits like flowers, so I’m sure that won’t go amiss, second, they like good food, so maybe, I don’t know, _cook_ for him, and finally, hobbits like comfort, and yer methods, my friend, are not putting him at comfort.” Dwalin listed and Thorin nodded.

Dwalin nodded to him before crawling out of the bush, hoping the hobbit wouldn’t notice him.

“Wait, Dwalin!” Thorin called softly.

“Aye?” Dwalin asked as he turned back, Thorin quickly rummaged through his pockets and pulled out some sort of strange bottle.

“Here, that hides other dwarves scents.” Thorin said with a wink before he returned to his bush watching.

Dwalin rolled his eyes and grabbed his shirt before pulling it over his head and marching quickly away from the river and towards the carrock, applying the strange clear liquid to his face and neck as he went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Darn filler... don't worry we'll get back on track tomorrow... Tell me what you think x))


	8. Beorns.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beorn is smooth and Dwalin is not impressed.

Dwalin woke early the next morning to the sound of shuffling feet, he opened his eyes blearily as the soft footsteps sounded as they got further away, Dwalin sat up in his mat and stretched his arms above the top of his head, he suddenly heard a soft grunt and a growl followed by a string of curses in Khuzdul, Dwalin got to his feet and followed the sounds of curses before he arrived at the side of his king ripping the leaves from the bushes and brushing his hair with his fingers as twigs and leaves got trapped in his long locks.

“Still lurking in the bushes are we?” Dwalin questioned with a chuckled and Thorin looked up at him instantly.

“No, I was looking for flowers.” Thorin stated simply.

“Flowers?” Dwalin asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Aye.” Thorin replied.

“This wouldn’t have to do with a certain hobbit, would it?” Dwalin asked.

“No Dwalin, I’ve just suddenly had a craving for flowers.” Thorin said sarcastically with an eye roll.

“Well, I hope yer not giving him those flowers.” Dwalin stated as he squatted down next to Thorin and pointed at the purple flowers in his hands, Thorin looked at the flowers and furrowed his brow before turning back to Dwalin.

“Yes I was, and why not?” Thorin snorted.

“They’re poisonous.” Dwalin replied simply and Thorin jumped to his feet as he dropped the flowers now seeing the violent red rash that now spread across his hands.

“Oh for fu-” Thorin hissed before he ran back to the top of the carrock to find Oin and hopefully some ointment for his swelling hands.

Dwalin chuckled and kicked the soft flowers back under the bush before he followed his cursing king back up the side of the cliff.

\----

The company was soon awake and starting their trek down the side of the cliff, Gandalf had disappeared to mahal knows where and left the map to Balin so they could find their way to Beorns house. Dwalin had heard of this mysterious Beorn when passing in town when he was just starting his guardship in Erebor.

Beorn was a skin changer, meaning he was a man but also had the same blessing mahal had given to the dwarves, giving him the capability to change form, he of course did not transform into a wolf, he turned into a bear, many tales say that all skin changers of men have so little omegas there population was all but dead, but obviously that tale was false seeing as the company was going to a skin changers home and an alphas besides. Dwalin wasn’t looking forward to it. He had also heard from his wanderings that skin changers were charming and very attractive, that’s why there were also of some dwarf omegas going off with skin changers and were never heard from again. Dwalin looked to the back of the long line of dwarves to see Ori flipping through the pages of his book and stopping at every flower to note down its shape, colour and scent and so on. Ori would have stayed there for hours just looking at the flowers if it wasn’t for Dori pulling him along. Dwalin only then just noticed that both brothers of the Ri’s looked extremely nervous, obviously unsure about staying at an unknown alphas house, Ori obviously didn’t notice his brothers anxiety and merely skipped up to the young princes who were busy punching each other in the arms, Ori had told him a few nights ago that the only reason he came on his quest was to get away from his overbearing eldest brother and be more like his rebellious elder brother, but so far his plan was not working, the more Ori tried to get away the more the brothers clung to him, Ori knew that both his brothers cared deeply about him and only wanted for their youngest to be happy and safe but Ori wanted to go on adventures and find a mate and not feel the burden of his brothers constant worried eyes on him. But this was not happening and if something wasn’t to change soon Dwalin was sure Ori would run away and that was the last thing he wanted for the small omega.

Dwalin wanted to go talk to the small scribe but he couldn’t just turned back in the line and march right up to him, the Ri’ brothers would be there instantly and Dwalin would probably be thrown from the side of a cliff, he turned his head with a long sigh to the front of the line to see Balin and Thorin discussing the map, well more like Balin rabbiting on about the map and Thorin occasionally nodding and scratching his sore hands. When an idea suddenly hit Dwalin and he figured out how he could kill two birds with one stone.

Dwalin very stealthily slowed down, just enough to get at the small scribes side, as if it had happened accidently, he kept his eyes forward so not to alert the Ri’ brothers he was talking to the small omega, Ori obviously caught onto this and kept his eyes focused on his book, pretending that he didn’t see the alpha that was now next to him.

“Are ye’ alright, lad?” Dwalin asked in a whisper as he stretched his arms.

“Yes, of course.” Ori sighed in reply, _if another person asks me that I might just hit someone,_ Ori said to himself, he wanted to say that to Dwalin but it caught in his throat because he realised that the only reason Dwalin always asked was because he cared.

“I need yer help.” Dwalin stated softly and Ori hummed and ran his finger over the page of the book in his hands, as he pretended he was reading the book.

“What kind of help?” Ori asked curiously.

“I need some flowers.” Dwalin replied as he craned his neck to the side slightly.

“What kind of flowers?” Ori asked.

“Pretty ones.” Dwalin replied.

“These are for Thorin to give to Bilbo, aren’t they?” Ori asked curiously and Dwalin almost looked at him in shook, _how on this good earth could he possibly know that?_ Dwalin asked himself.

“Aye.” Dwalin replied.

“And what is my repayment?” Ori asked playfully and Dwalin chuckled deeply.

“I’ll do _anything._ ” Dwalin replied. “Anything you want.”

Ori hummed in agreement before he pretended to spot something in the bushes nearby and scurried over to it, he was gone only for a few moments before he appeared with a handful of soft red and white roses.

“Where did ye’ find them?” Dwalin asked as Ori passed him the flowers.

“Over there.” Ori said pointing vaguely with his quill. “Now, I simply must get back to writing.”

“What about yer repayment?” Dwalin asked with a slight smirk and Ori looked at him for a moment.

“I’m sure I’ll think of something.” Ori replied before Dwalin gave his firm bum a good squeeze, causing the small dwarf to squeak before he marched away quickly, hoping the Ri’ brothers didn’t notice him groping their young omega brother.

Dwalin soon arrived at Thorin’s side, the kings head was hung low and a sad pout was on his lips, Dwalin tapped him on the shoulder and Thorin looked over.

“Here.” Dwalin said as he all but chucked the flowers at Thorin’s chest.

Thorin caught the flowers and his eyes went wide as he opened his mouth to start question Dwalin, but Dwalin simply cleared his throat to stop him.

“Ori got them, now go will ye’, I can’t handle another moment of yer ugly pouting mug.” Dwalin growled but there was no heat to his words and Thorin smiled slightly at him before he walked back to the hobbit, who was walking by himself, Thorin walked up to him quickly and the hobbit froze as the king showed him the flowers, Bilbo smiled widely and accepted the flowers before kissing Thorin softly on the cheek in thanks, Thorin nodded once and turned back towards the front of the line, his face was a bright shade of red and he was grinning like a mad man, Dwalin groaned and rolled his eyes, he think he preferred the sad brooding Thorin over the annoyingly happy one.

\----

They soon arrived at a large wooden house, smoke flew from the chimney and the windows were smoked so you could not see inside the large home, the outside walls were made from large pieces of timber that looked like it had been carved and cut from trees by one person’s own hand, _that’s just great, he’s strong too._ Dwalin growled to himself, he was not feeling jealous, how could he feel jealous over someone he hadn’t even met yet, it was true that Ori did not have his scent on him, it was true that Ori was not even the one to call his own yet. But, if that furry skin changing son of an Orc does so much as gaze at Ori, well, there was going to be trouble!-

Dwalin stopped his thoughts right there, he knew he had no right to be jealous (he wasn’t jealous!), he just didn’t like strangers or new places, or outsiders, it had taken him just as long to get to like the hobbit.

Thorin stepped forward and knocked lightly on the door, the dwarves waited as they heard heavy footsteps marching towards the door before it was pulled open to reveal a large man, with his furred chest glistening as it was covered in sweat. Dwalin almost growled and Dori made a strangled gasp as he grabbed Ori and put him behind his back, Nori covering the small scribes eyes with his hands as he did so.

“Aye? Can I help ya’ little ones?” The large man asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Thorin bowed his head slightly.

“We are friends of Gandalf the Grey and he is travelling with us, so he-” Thorin started.

“Recommend ya’ stay here?” the man finished and Thorin nodded waiting form the man to continue.

 “Well, come on in! Any friends of Gandalf are friends of mine!” Beorn cried as he opened the door wide, the dwarves all quickly scurried inside and Beorn nodded to them all as they went by, he gave an extra low nod when Ori walked past and his eyes followed his path as he walked into the house, Dwalin growled as he passed him but Beorn didn’t hear because he just smiled friendly and nodded.

\----

The wizard had arrived many hours after them and the dwarves had set up their rooms and were now settling down for a feast, for some unknown reason Dori and Nori had started to trust Beorn (much like the rest of the company) and had allowed him to sit next to Ori, Dwalin on the other hand was stuck between the two blabbering princes, sitting sadly opposite Ori who was now chatting vigorously with the large skin changer. Beorn smiled at the small omega and nodded as he hung on every word that fell from Ori’s perfect lips, Dwalin was sat chewing a bread roll noisily as he tried to glare a hole into the side of Beorns shaggy haired head.

“I must say Master Ori; your conversation is just as sparkling as your eyes.” Beorn said as Ori paused from his story as he took a drink from the large mug, Dwalin groaned around his roll and felt like gagging, If he had said that to Ori, Dori would have punched him a new one and Nori would have followed, but no, the Ri brothers were now comfortable sat on the other side of the table as the large stranger pulled all the moves on Ori, Dwalin would not be so easily swayed.

Ori blushed slightly and smiled at Beorn before giving him his thanks, Dwalin felt like killing something, and if he did it was going to be that damn bear that was making eyes at his one! Ori was now continuing the conversation and Beorn was once again listening avidly.

“If the dwarves treasure jewels as much as the stories say then ya’ must have a flock of them following ya’, because I’ve never seen anyone more beautiful than ya’.” Beorn complimented as he kissed the back of Ori’s hand, and Dwalin scoffed causing himself to choke on the bread roll in his mouth, this caught both Ori and Beorns attention.

“Is everything alright, Master Dwalin?” Beorn asked his eyes full of concern.

“Aye, I’m fine.” Dwalin growled, Ori looked at him with worried eyes before he got up from the bench and grabbed Dwalin’s cup to get him more mead to wash down the bread stuck in his throat, Beorn watched him walk away and he side smiled to himself, Dwalin was going to rip his face off.

“Ori sure is something, is he not?” Beorn said as he turned back to Dwalin.

“Aye.” Dwalin replied vaguely as the bread finally went down.

“Are ya’ not his mate?” Beorn questioned.

“No.” Dwalin replied, _not yet_ , he added to himself.

“So, ya’ wouldn’t mind if I had a go?” Beorn asked raising an eyebrow. And that was the last straw for Dwalin.

Dwalin all but roared and jumped over the table and lunged at the large skin changer, Beorn made a slight shriek before he fell onto the cold stone floor with Dwalin on top of him, winding his knuckles up before landing a punch in the bears neck, Beorn began to shuffle under him and managed to get a few good punches to his chest and middle.

“Dwalin! Dwalin stop!” Someone called which mixed with the voices he recognised as the princelings yelling out-

“Yeah Dwalin! Whack him one!”

Dwalin suddenly flipped off Beorn to give him a fairer fight, and boy did he regret it, Beorn had somehow seem to puff up and he was growling, Dwalin growled at him as he swung his fist at him only for it to get caught and Beorn to punch him in the nose, Dwalin wiped his now bleeding nose with the back of his hand before he noticed that many of the dwarves were leaving the room, which was wise, seeing that you should not be around a pair of alphas fighting, especially if it was over a mate, the only person who wasn’t so willing to go was Ori, who was being  forcibly dragged out by his brothers . Dwalin growled and bared his teeth at Beorn, inviting him outside to continue the fight, Dwalin knew if he tried to change when the moon was not full it could be a painful experience, but nothing would please him more than beating a bear into the floor with his large paws. Dwalin quickly ducked outside and changed form and Beorn changed form too once they were outside and Dwalin got the shock of his life, Beorn was not the size of a normal bear that he used to hunt in Erebor, oh no, he was almost three times the size, Dwalin knew he had made a mistake but the dwarves were now watching, the only one who wasn’t there was Thorin and Dwalin guessed that he was busy trying to woo the hobbit.

Dwalin’s wolf growled at the bear and started scratching at the earth beneath his paws before he lunged at the bear and sunk his teeth into the back of his neck, Beorn roared and kicked up trying to fling Dwalin off but Dwalin would not move, not until Beorn lunged his head round and bit at Dwalin’s paws, Dwalin’s wolf yelped and jumped off Beorns back before they started circling each other again, They both knew they did not want to fight the other but they both would not back down.  Dwalin snarled and his muzzle lifted slightly to reveal his pointed teeth, he was limping slightly now as crimson liquid seeped from his paw, Dwalin lunged forward again and bit at Beorns paws, he unfortunately missed and Beorn swung his paw round and smacked Dwalin upside the head, sending him flying back, the door of the wooden house was suddenly pulled open and Thorin was stood in the frame, the dwarf was standing there with his usual scowl, though the top buttons of his shirt were popped open.

“Dwalin! Get your furry arse in here now!” Thorin shouted and Dwalin shook his furred head to clear his dizziness before he got to his feet and scurried inside Beorn followed but luckily the dwarves pushed the doors, Beorn shoved his head through and the dwarves continued to push until his head was gone before Thorin turned the key in the lock.

Dwalin panted before he changed form, he looked at his reflection in one of the smoked windows, he had a large scratch at the side of his ear and one on his cheek and a few bruises, he looked down at his hands to see that the one that Beorn had bitten was covered in cuts and bruises, Dwalin sighed, he’d suffered worse, of course, but it was even worse when he looked at the company who were watching him with disbelieving eyes, the wizard was even shaking his head with his eyes planted on the floor.

“Oin, fix him up.” Thorin ordered and Oin nodded before he led a naked Dwalin down the hall and away from the rest of the company.

\----

Oin had gave him some clothes and had then gone off to get his medicine and supplies to help Dwalin, Dwalin was sat on the large bed in the centre of the room, facing the window, the night had gotten dark and Dwalin had accepted the darkness as a time to think and he sighed. He knew he had completely messed up, he knew Ori would think he was too possessive and leave him, but he just couldn’t handle Beorn ogling him any longer, his wolf had controlled his actions and now his dwarf form was paying for it, Dwalin didn’t know what was happening to him, he used to be able to control himself so easily but since he had met Ori his wolf had become more prominent in his mind. He needed to get this back in control before he got himself and the others killed-

Dwalin was so busy thinking that he didn’t notice someone had entered his room until he heard an obvious cough, Dwalin turned around on the bed to see Ori standing there smiling slightly and everything he had just thought fell out his mind and he got to his feet.

“Ori, oh Ori I am so sorry, I thought ye’ were never gonna talk to me again.” Dwalin said quickly as he got to his feet and marched towards him, limping slightly as he did, Ori didn’t say anything instead he placed his hands on Dwalin’s’ shoulders and pushed him back onto the bed as he pulled a wipe and some ointment from his pocket and Dwalin realised, Ori wasn’t here for him, Oin had told him to go fix Dwalin and that’s why Ori was here, not because he wanted to be, and Dwalin felt like a piece of ice had been stabbed through his chest.

“Ori, Ori please-” Dwalin begged as he pawed at Ori, Ori held gently onto Dwalin’s wrists and placed Dwalin’s hands back into the warriors lap.

Dwalin tried again and Ori growled slightly as he placed Dwalin’s hands back into his own lap again, Ori then cupped Dwalin’s jaw as he put the ointment on the scratches on the side of his head and on his cheek.

Dwalin pouted slightly and whimpered, thinking back to when Kili wanted his first bow and had to beg Thorin for it just by pouting, Ori giggled slightly.

“Now, you stop that.” Ori said as he bopped Dwalin lightly on the nose and Dwalin grinned.

“I really am sorry Ori, I- I didn’t mean to-” Dwalin started but stopped when Ori pressed his lips against his.

“I understand Dwalin,” Ori whispered against his lips. “You were just jealous.”

Dwalin pulled back slightly and frowned as he pouted again.

“I was _not_ jealous.” Dwalin stated and Ori smiled slightly.

“Of course you weren’t.” Ori stated as he pressed his lips softly against Dwalin’s again.

“I wasn’t.”

“I know.”

Ori then took Dwalin’s hand and rubbed ointment on it to try to clean some of the cuts, Dwalin watched Ori’s small pale worked around Dwalin’s large calloused one, Dwalin sighed dreamily before he leaned forward and rested his head against Ori’s shoulder, breathing in the scent of his neck as he did and finding something that smelled different to Ori’s usual ink scent and it made Dwalin’s mouth water.

“Ye’ smell really good.” Dwalin said as his hands snaked around Ori’s back and pulled him closer to get more of the scent, Ori knew what was happening to him, his brothers knew too and he was hoping that what was coming would arrive after they got out of Mirkwood and back to the mountain, Ori pulled back slightly and Dwalin looked at him with lustful eyes as he started to kiss and lick at Ori’s neck.

“No Dwalin, you’re injured, y- you can’t-” Ori started but stopped when Dwalin took his earlobe between his lips and nibbled slightly before he pushed forward slightly, sending Ori toppling onto his back on the floor as he climbed over him, sniffing him and kissing his neck as he went.

“Ori I- ye’ smell so- so good.” Dwalin slurred as his eyelids hooded slightly, Ori made a slight squeak and he pushed Dwalin back quickly and pinned him down before he bit down on Dwalin’s pierced ear.

Dwalin made a slight yelp and he shook his head to clear his thoughts about Ori and how delicious his scent was, Ori looked at him with concerned eyes as he checked the bite mark on his ear, it would fade within a few hours but Ori just wanted to make sure he hadn’t caused a cut.

“I’m sorry, again, I didn’t mean to-” Dwalin apologised again and Ori shook his head.

“It is not your fault,” Ori replied with a large smile.

Dwalin grinned slightly before he started pushing Ori up slightly but Ori wouldn’t move as he growled slightly, sounding more like a purr.

“Get off.” Dwalin said playfully and Ori licked his nose slightly.

“Make me.” Ori growled in reply, Dwalin chuckled and pushed him up again but Ori became a solid weight in his arms and Dwalin chuckled, he soon stopped when he got them both onto the big bed in the centre of the room, Ori stopped tugging at Dwalin's armour until he was only down to his under clothes, Dwalin tried doing it in return to the small scribe, only to have his hands swatted away.

"That's enough for you for one night," Ori said before he kissed Dwalin's nose softly. "Goodnight Dwalin."

"Are ye' not staying?" Dwalin asked as he sat up in the bed, furrowing his brow in confusion at Ori.

"I could, if you would like?" Ori asked as he turned back towards Dwalin, Dwalin instanlty kicked open the covered and patted the bed invitingly, Ori giggled before he pulled off his cardigan, leaving on his undershirt as he climed into the bed with Dwalin, the warrior wrapped his arms around Ori securely.

Dwalin did not fear about venturing into Mirkwood tomorrow morn, he was happy with the scribe curled in his arms and breathing gently against his chest, he was very happy indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Cuddles!! Tell me what you think x))


	9. In the bushes.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The company leaves Beorns and into the Mirkwood....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Sorry for the wait! School is a harsh mistress...)

Dwalin woke up suddenly in the middle of the night when he felt something kicking against his legs, he opened his eyes quickly and looked over in the darkness to see the small scribe tossing about in his sleep and making sweet little whimpers as he kicked his legs. Dwalin chuckled, he had heard of this before, his brother had told him when he was but a dwafling that sometimes the wolf side of dwarves took over the dwarf body at night and recreated a hunting dream, a hunting dream was a dream of going on amazing adventures and a hunt that your inner wolf craves to go on, it was like what sleep walking was like to a man, but about ten times better, Dwalin had more than his share of hunting dreams in his life and hunting dreams coming to omegas were pretty much unheard of. Dwalin smiled fondly as the small scribe moved his hands in a kicking formation, almost like his wolf was running. Dwalin carefully wrapped his legs around Ori’s and the small dwarf made another whimper and twitched slightly before he curled up into Dwalin’s arms, Dwalin smiled slightly again at the adorable dwarf before he pressed a soft kiss to his nose and nuzzled into his neck as he fell into another deep sleep.

\----

Dwalin woke the next morning and the first thing he noticed that the small omega was gone, he sat up instantly and noticed that the cover was now neatly tucked under his legs and waist, Dwalin sighed, obviously Ori had picked up some mother henning from his eldest brother, he quickly untangled himself from the covers and pulled on his think leather armour, before he walked out the chamber room and down the hall.

It was very quiet, most of the dwarves were still tucked up in their borrowed beds and the wizard had gone for a walk last night and had yet to return, Dwalin stretched his sleep stiff muscles before he heard someone humming softly from outside, he looked out one of the clear windows to see Ori swimming in the outside river, Dwalin’s jaw almost fell from its hinges when Ori stood up in the water, revealing his long pale back and the curve of his delicate, beautiful pale bum, Dwalin wiped away the drool that was running down his chin and marched towards the door but stopped when he suddenly noticed that both Nori and Dori were standing by the door like a pair of guards, Dwalin cursed and whacked his hand against the wooden wall, he couldn’t very well go out there and join the small scribe, unless he wanted to be killed within the first few minutes by a throwing knife or have his head knocked off by a bola, Dwalin sighed and decided to focus his energy on something else….like looking for food.

He rummaged through the large pantry and grabbed some smoked meat and soft bread, he shoved a roll into his mouth and turned around to see Beorn standing in the doorway, the skin changer looked worse than Dwalin did, he had a large scratch across his cheek and large gashes on his shoulder that could be easily seen under his shirt.

“Good morning, Master Dwalin.” Beorn said with a bowed head.

“Good mornin’.” Dwalin replied as the roll fell from his mouth.

“I-I wish to apologise for my… ridiculous, behaviour last night-” Beorn started and Dwalin sighed and opened and closed his mouth.

“No, no Beorn it is alright, there is no need to apologise.” Dwalin replied and Beorn nodded.

“Well, if that is settled, care to join me for a beer?” Beorn asked raising an eyebrow.

Dwalin gave a solid nod and Beorn grabbed some large mugs from the top shelves and Dwalin sat on the high counters as he filled the mugs with amber liquids.

“So, have ya’ told Ori ya’ love him?” Beorn asked as he passed the mug to Dwalin and Dwalin glared at him with wide eyes.

“I-I-He-We-I…” Dwalin stuttered with a squeak before he cleared his throats and gave a firm reply. “Who said I love him?”

“I may be a fool, but I am not an idiot,” Beorn said with a chuckle. “and It was slightly obvious, seeing that you almost killed me just because I looked at him and the way ya’ look at him and the way he looks at you.” Beorn stated and Dwalin didn’t reply.

\----

The dwarves were soon awake and gathering supplies for the next part of their journey, going into the forest of Mirkwood. Gandalf had told them many tales of groups of men and other middle earth creatures walking into the wood and never returning, Dwalin didn’t feel comfortable going through the Mirkwood, ever since the ‘darkness’ (as Gandalf called it) had travelled over middle earth the woods had gotten creepier and nothing grew there anymore, well, at least nothing good. Nope, Dwalin was not going through the Mirkwood, he was going to gather his things, grab Ori and make a run for it back to the grey mountain where they would be wed and he and his scribe could start preparing for the large family they would have, Dwalin wanted six children, five boys he could train to be fierce warriors and a little girl because he always wanted a baby girl he could look after and protect.

Ori suddenly rushed passed Dwalin and Dwalin’s brain wiped out as he smelt something in the air that was sweet and reminded him of the slices of cake he used to steal from his brother when he was a dwafling, Dwalin sniffed the air and was tempted to follow the small scribe but he was frozen to the floor and the scribe was already next to his brothers, Dwalin quickly pulled on his pack, he had to go into Mirkwood now, especially when Ori was smelling so good, he wondered why he smelt so delicious? Was it the soap he was using this morning? Did he eat some strawberry jam? Dwalin wasn’t sure.

\----

The dwarves were soon saying their farewells to Beorn and moving into the dark forest, it seemed darker than the storm that had been brewing over Beorns before they left.

 The trees were covered in brightly coloured funguses and slime; the bright colours looked eerie in the cold grey atmosphere and the slime that trickled down the trees was making the floor sticky, Dwalin stepped hesitantly over a fallen branch before he heard a hiss and he grabbed his axes as he spun on the spot and looked at a nearby bush that was more sharp branches than leaves, Dwalin narrowed his eyes and stepped forward slightly-

“Dwalin! Keep up!” Thorin called from the front of the line and Dwalin turned from the bushes before slowly walking to the front of the line but he instantly stopped when they came to a wide river, the mist was thick over the river and no one could see to the other side, or what was between.

Dwalin was the first to notice the small boat but he didn’t mention it, he thought if no one else saw it they would not try to cross the river and find a safer place, like a path or a bridge of some sort, but that plan was blown out of the water when the stupid hobbit stepped forward and pointed it out, Dwalin was going to whack him when or _if_ they ever got out of this forest again, the dwarves were soon pilling into the boat only to realise that it would sink, Thorin then organized them to go in two to three at a time and left Dwalin in charge of the side of the river while he travelled to the other side with the hobbit and Balin, Thorin rowed the boat back and forth across the river, he returned quickly and took Fili and Kili, followed by Bofur and Bifur, he then returned for Oin and Gloin and then for Bombur  by himself, leaving the Ri’ brothers last.

Ori stayed close to Dwalin as he waited for Thorin to return to take him and his brothers, Ori was afraid, he wouldn’t tell anyone of course, all the other dwarves went across the river with bravery written across their faces, they were alphas, they were fearless and Ori was…not. He was afraid and he was weak, Dwalin must have noticed his sad face because as his brothers were sorting out their backs he threw an arm around Ori’s small shoulders.

“Ye’ alright lad?” Dwalin asked, Ori nodded weakly and Dwalin rubbed his shoulder soothingly.

“I-I’m just worried…about you.” Ori said after a moment.

“About me? Why?” Dwalin asked with a furrowed brow.

“You’re going to be the last dwarf to cross, aren’t you afraid something bad might happen?” Ori asked as he looked up at Dwalin.

“Of course I’m afraid; I’d be a fool if I wasn’t.” Dwalin stated.

Ori smiled slightly and kissed Dwalin gently on the nose before he noticed that Thorin had returned on the boat, Ori stayed by Dwalin’s side, the only way his feet started moving was when Dwalin started nudging him forward.

“I don’t want to leave you here.” Ori whispered as he turned to Dwalin.

“Ye’ have to, don’t worry, I’ll be with ye’ soon.” Dwalin reassured before he picked up Ori’s pack and put it in the boat before helping the small scribe inside.

Ori’s eyes travelled sadly across Dwalin’s face trying to read his own sad features but Dwalin pulled back and sat on a rock that was sat at the side of the river, Thorin splashed the paddle into the water and started moving the boat across the green river.

\----

The company were soon across the river and walking down the dark path, the forest got darker and darker the deeper they got and the moon soon settled over the tops of the tree, it was almost full but the dwarves could have a few more nights in their skin before they would be needing to change, the dwarves were soon setting up camp in the centre of the dirt path, Dwalin was on guard duty first so he set up his mat on the outside of the camp and settled down as the rest of the company fell into uneasy sleeps, Dwalin sighed as he leaned against one of the rough trees and watched into the darkness, the darkness around him was unnatural, it was cold and suffocating darkness, Dwalin closed his eyes slightly and took a deep breath before he heard a hiss, one very much like the one he had heard earlier that morning, his eyes shot open instantly and the bushes next to him gave a sharp rustle, he quickly pulled an axe from his back holders and got to his feet before he heard another sound, a slight growl, almost like a purr, he followed the sound to find Kili and Fili pawing at the small scribe once again, Ori was obviously coming to see Dwalin and didn’t expect the pups to be up.

“You smell, so-so good Ori,” Kili breathed against his neck and Ori tried swatting him away but the princeling pup caught his wrists between his hands. “And you’re so pretty as well, so pretty-”

Fili began stroking Ori’s hair and Ori made a terrified squeak and smacked his hand away.

“What say you about me and my brother sharing you?” Fili asked roughly.

“No.” Ori said firmly. “You two must go back to bed, you are not yourselves.”

Fili chuckled deeply and sniffed at Ori’s neck and Dwalin lunged forward and threw them both back, they both made startled squeaks and made a loud thud as they tumbled to the floor, waking up the members of the company.

Dwalin roared at the princelings and had to be held back by Ori and Thorin as they tried to reassure him but Dwalin knew what he had just saw, the princelings were touching up _his_ scribe and they were going to pay for it with _their_ blood!

Dwalin stopped his snarling when he heard the same hiss he had heard over the evening and looked into the bushes to see red sets of eyes on him, Dwalin jumped back and he couldn’t remember what he yelled out but it seemed to work as the company were soon up and fighting, the only one who wasn’t was the hobbit, who had seemed to disappear into thin air once again, the spindly creatures ran out from the bushes and started spraying green slime at the company, the dwarrows who were hit by the slime were instantly asleep, Dwalin swung his axe at the large pests and swore in Khuzdul, one spider jumped on him and revealed its sharp pincers that was flooding with green ooze, Dwalin swung his axe but the spider caught his arm and sank his pincers in, Dwalin cried out in pain, the only thing relieving  the pain in his arm was when another dwarf smacked off the spider with one of his blades, Dwalin’s vision was fuzzy but he could still make out the slim frame of his savior and the soft cardigan that the dwarf was dressed in before his vision went blank.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'll be updating again today and tomorrow! Tell me what you think x))


	10. Unwoven.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves escape the spiders webs only to be thrown into the elves dungeon and Ori doesn't take his suppressants....

Dwalin woke slowly as the pain in his arm grew too unbearable to sleep through, he opened his eyes painfully but the only thing he could see was bright white light, he pressed his good hand against the soft fabric that consumed him and pushed, the fabric became unwoven and left a hole only big enough for Dwalin to look out of, he peeked out to see other fabric covered body across the slime covered floor, he suddenly heard soft footsteps running nearby, before the hole was replaced by the hobbits face, Dwalin made a _very manly_ shriek, and jumped back in his cocoon only to tear more of the white trappings and fall out of the back.

“Oh good, you’re up.” Bilbo said with a smile before he passed Dwalin his axes. “Come on you’ve got to help me.”

Bilbo started walking quickly through the large nest that Dwalin assumed belonged to the spiders, the old warrior was instantly on his feet and following the Halfling as he lead his towards a large section of the nest that was covered in more nettings that held the dwarves inside, Bilbo began slicing a few open and Dwalin copied.

Dwalin soon found Bofur, Bifur and Bombur, followed by his brother and then the princelings, Dwalin pulled the pups from their cocoons and held them up by the fronts of their shirts, the both started to cry out and squirm under his grip.

“Well!?” Dwalin snapped before trying to settle his tone. “Ye’ have five seconds to explain before I beat yer heads together.”

“We-we didn’t mean to!” Kili wailed.

“Aye! We didn’t mean to Dwalin, he just smelt so good!” Fili wailed after his brother.

“What did I tell y’ boys before?!” Dwalin snapped.

“No, no Dwalin, this is different, he smells different.” Fili tried to explain. “Like, like mother did before she-”

“Dwalin! There is no time, we must hurry!” Bilbo called behind him and Dwalin looked back quickly before releasing the boys and letting them fall to the floor, they were both instantly on their knees begging for Dwalin’s forgiveness and sobbing into his knee caps, Dwalin sighed and rolled his eyes before he lifted the pups up by their collars and nudged them towards Bilbo as he cut open the next few cocoons, to find small animals and insects but no dwarves, he cut furiously through the following ones and the ones after that only to find some dead birds and dying rabbits, Dwalin turned to see the hobbit waving his arms in a signal to get Dwalin to follow, Dwalin wanted to keep searching for the small scribe and his brothers but he was clueless on where to look, so instead he just followed.

\----

Ori stood with his brothers, leaning against a large spiky tree, he felt a familiar slick between his thighs and he was growing weary with his brothers close at his sides, keeping him supported because if they didn’t he would surely fall to the floor.

“Ori, you must take these.” Dori said as he passed his baby brother a small bag of suppressants.

“No, it’s fine, I’m alright.” Ori reassured as he pushed his brothers hands away along with the small bag in it.

“Ori, the princelings have already discovered your condition,” Nori said quickly before adding. “How long until the rest of the company does too?”

“It won’t get to that, I swear.” Ori said weakly, he knew he should take the supplements but he wouldn’t until he knew the company was safe ( _until he knew Dwalin was safe)_ , he and his brothers were stood with Oin and Gloin since they were both elderly and betas they were unaware of Ori’s condition, Bilbo had gotten them out of the cocoons in the beginning and they were now waiting for him to find the rest.

Ori’s knees grew weak as another wave hit him and his leg folded beneath him, his brothers caught him as he fell and lifted him back up and dusted off his trousers and cardigan, Ori straightened his back and stood tall with his head held high, he wouldn’t let something as stupid as his heat stop him from doing the same things the other dwarves in the company could do his brothers had already discussed wanting to take him back to Beorns and wait out his heat, he had spent his whole life being told that he wasn’t good enough or he wasn’t of the same stature as the alphas so he  sure as hel was not going anywhere.

The bushes suddenly gave a slight shake and the dwarves instantly thought it was the spiders returning, the quickly pulled out their weapons and prepared to fight but the weapons were lowered slightly when they heard the hobbit’s voice, followed by the hobbit himself jumping out of the bushes with the rest of the company behind him, Ori grew relieved when he saw Dwalin alive and well, he had a small gash on his arm where the spider had bit him but other than that he was fine, Ori smiled at him and tried to step past his brothers arms that were folded in front of him, Dwalin looked so good like this, with dirt covering his face and his muscles on show, he had obviously ripped the sleeves off his undershirt to get to the spider wound and _by the gods, had he always smelt so good?_ Ori asked himself, but that was a silly question, Dwalin had always smelt good to him, he smelt like metal and blood, proving his warrior side but beneath that, the scent Ori caught occasionally was a scent of cookies and kindness, Dwalin was not like any alpha Ori had heard about before.

“Where do we go now?” Fili asked as he patted his uncle’s shoulder, Thorin opened his mouth to say something but stopped when he looked around and saw that the hobbit was once again gone, Thorin looked around looking slightly lost before an arrow flew through the air and hitting a nearby tree.

The dwarves turned instantly to see a blond haired elf skidding across the dirt with a bow and arrow in his hands, the elf got to his feet and pulled back the string of the bow and aimed an arrow at Thorin.

“Don’t think I won’t kill you dwarf.” The elf growled and he was soon followed by a crowd of elf guards and a she elf who was also carrying a bow.

“Alright princeling, lower your weapon.” The elf maiden said as she pushed the blond’s arrow down. “Looks like we got some lost souls.”

The blond elf glared at them and Dwalin scoffed, the typical common courtesy of an elf was that compared of a rat, well, at least the rat had the courtesy to attack you in the light and not in the dark of night.

“Take them.” The she elf said to the guards behind her, the guards all nodded and stepped forward before cuffing all the dwarves and linking them to a long chain, Ori was separated from his brothers and he now had to use the chain as his main support, he could do this, he could.

\----

The dwarves were then lead to the hall of the elven king, Thranduil. _More like the king of idiots,_ Dwalin snorted to himself. Dwalin tugged at the chains bound around his wrists and looked over to Ori who was looking slightly flushed and more than a little bit uncomfortable, Dwalin was tempted to ask him if he was alright only to be pulled forward by the brunet elf pulling his chain forward and almost toppling him onto the floor, Dwalin snarled at the elf but the elf just tugged harder on his chains, the dwarrows were soon lead into a large throne room where the elven king was leaning back in his wooden throne with his legs hung over the side.

“So long has it been since Thorin Oakensheild travelled east,” Thranduil started as he swung his folded legs leisurely. “That one must question, why?”

No one in the company replied, instead they all looked at the floor with solemn faces; the ‘king’ sighed and raised a frosty eyebrow.

“Well, if none of you are going to talk, I have no use for you,” Thranduil sighed as he rolled his eyes. “Take them all to the dungeons, but leave the crowned one.”

The elves started pushing them out of the hall but left Thorin, who was busy glaring at the elf ‘king’, Dwalin could see as he was dragged away the sadness that swarmed Thorin’s eyes, obviously he was once again heartbroken that the hobbit had fled, especially when the hobbit found him now slightly durable. Dwalin sighed before he turned his head and followed the other dwarves who were being pushed down the large hall and towards the dark tunnels that lead into small cells, the dwarves were each stuffed into the cells, in pairs, they unhooked their cuffs and pushed them in one at a time until the only ones left were Dwalin and a flushed and sweating Ori, they unhooked Ori’s cuffs first and pushed him in the cell, the small scribe had suddenly turned so weak that he fell forward onto the solid stone floor, Dwalin snarled at the elves and pulled out of the cuffs as they were loosened, he quickly dove to Ori’s side and lifted him in his arms, Ori was panting in his arms with hooded eyelids.

“Ori? Ori? What’s the matter?” Dwalin asked his eyes full of concern, Ori sighed and pressed his lips against Dwalin as he tugged him on top of him and started kissing and licking at his neck.

“Ori?! What are ye’-” Dwalin started but Ori whimpered and started rutting against him and Dwalin suddenly caught his scent, the inky smell was now gone, it was replaced by something that smelled like cookies and jam and the little sweets he used to take from his mother’s box and Dwalin realised what the princeling pups were trying to explain, Ori was in heat. Ori was in heat and he, Dwalin, was stuck in a steel cage with him! _This isn’t good,_ Dwalin thought dumbly, he quickly pushed Ori off him and clambered towards the cell door before he started to rattle it as Ori’s hand started roaming over the his back and he started kissing the back of his neck.

“Dori! Dori!” Dwalin called as he continued to rattle the bars, ignoring the tightness that was growing in his trousers and the knot that was swelling. “Dori! For mahal’s sake!”

“What!?” Dori snapped back.

“Ori, it’s Ori, he’s, he’s…” Dwalin stuttered breathlessly as Ori’s hands travelled lower, he cleared his throat and pushed Ori’s hands away.

“What is it?!” Dori snapped again and Dwalin almost roared in frustration.

“Ori’s in heat!” Dwalin snapped and the hall was suddenly silent.

“How far in is he?” Dori asked quickly.

“How the fuck am I supposed to know!” Dwalin snapped back.

“He needs his suppressants.” Dori said to himself, though he was most likely saying it to Nori.

“Where are they?” Dwalin asked as he looked around the cell.

“I have them.” Dori replied quickly before something flew across the room and landed in front of Dwalin with a soft thud, Dwalin crouched down stretched his arm between the bars before he grabbed the bag and pulled it back in the cell.

“He needs two of them now and one before he falls asleep.” Dori called before adding a threatening. “And if you touch him while he is in this way, there is no place on middle earth to hide where I could not find you.”

“Me too.” Nori called out with a growl and Dwalin grunted in reply before turning back to Ori who was now rutting against the small blanket bed in the corner of the cell, Dwalin grabbed two smooth feeling pills out of the bag with shaking hands and shuffled towards Ori, Ori looked up at him with lustful eyes and started to pull at his leather armour and Dwalin pulled back slightly.

“Now, none of that, ye’ must rest little one.” Dwalin said softly with a calm smile even though his member was trying to break from his trousers and plough into the small dwarf, he knew it was his wolf trying to make him do this, but he was not a wolf, he was not an animal and he would not do anything to Ori that the small dwarf would feel hurt about later.

Dwalin placed the green pills in the centre of his palm and pressed them quickly to Ori’s lips, Ori swallowed them quickly and snuggled against the blanket and Dwalin quickly scrambled away towards the other side of the cell and he would stay there until Ori’s heat was over, he didn’t want to hurt the scribe and he wouldn’t be able to live with himself if he did. He curled up against the wall and sighed as he brought his knees up to his face, ignoring the small keening sounds coming from the scribe opposite him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Yeah... I don't know... Tell me what you think x))


	11. Candles lit the hallway.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin learns restraint and Thorin finally makes a move! (Well, Bilbo needs to give him a firm shove first...)

Dwalin couldn’t take this any longer, the moon was once again high in the sky (But luckily the moon was not full, Dwalin thanked the gods for that one) and Ori’s heat was still just as strong, probably even stronger, the scent had gotten bearable a few hours ago but now it had returned and Dwalin felt like chewing through his own flesh, Ori though, Ori was fine, he had taken another suppressant, the suppressants stopped the scent of his heat getting out of control but eventually he had to go through the whole thing but even the slightest touch or the slightest display of alpha dominance could set him off, but Ori was _fine and he_ was now sat up against the cell’s cold stone wall, knitting. _Knitting!_ _How can he be so calm in this situation!?_ Dwalin asked himself.  Ori was by far one of the bravest dwarfs (and omega) Dwalin had ever met, and it made Dwalin almost want to punch the wall through.

Ori started humming to himself and Dwalin lifted his head to see Ori still focused on his knitting, his eyes narrowed in concentration and his small pink tongue sticking out the side of his perfects lips, Dwalin was tempted to rip the yarn out of his hands and then rip his trousers off and-

Dwalin shook his head quickly and slapped the side of his face, he could do this, he had self-control, he had restraint, he was strong, he was, he was crawling towards Ori, Dwalin’s wolf had taken over his mind and was now making a mad dash for the heating omega.

“Ori.” Dwalin said gruffly, this caught the small scribes attention and he lifted his head before Dwalin lunged forward and pressed their lips together, even though he was begging his wolf to do the opposite.

\----

Bilbo walked stealthily down the dark passage way, he hadn’t found any of the dwarves yet and the elves didn’t even realise he was there, thanks to his magic invisibility ring. Bilbo moved passed a group of elves but stopped when he heard what they were discussing.

“No, he still does not speak.” One of the brunet elves said with a slight chuckle.

“Well, there goes the brave king of Erebor.” Another elf said with a snort and Bilbo’s ear perked up as there was a shout down the other end of the hall, the cries sounded much like the language he heard the members of the company yell in through the whole journey.

Bilbo turned and scurried quickly down the hall and down a large flight of stairs until he was deep underground, the tunnel was dark and was lit only by small candles that were held against the wall by metal stands. Bilbo choked slightly on the fumes and dirt as he walked down the tunnel, he removed his ring and tucked it into his waist coat pocket.

His ears twitched again when he heard something that sounded an awful lot like…crying, Bilbo furrowed his brow and walked quickly down the hall before he reached the end of the hall and made a sharp turn down another tunnel, it was a dead end with a single grimy looking cell at its end, Bilbo moved quickly down the cramped tunnel and pushed himself against the bar to see the silhouette of a large dwarf curled up on himself and sobbing into his knees.

“Thorin?” Bilbo asked with a furrowed brow, the kings head shot up instantly and he wiped his cheeks.

“Are you crying?” Bilbo asked with a slight giggle, Thorin got to his feet and furiously wiped his eyes as he marched towards the cell door.

“No, I’m a dwarf, and dwarves never cry.” Thorin stated though his voice made a slight squeak.

Bilbo didn’t reply, he simply shook his head.

“You should leave.” Thorin stated simply. “Take the others and leave me here, you must save yourselves.

Bilbo scoffed slightly.

“Save ourselves? Thorin, you’re being overdramatic.” Bilbo scoffed with a raised eyebrow and a slight grin.

“No I’m not, you must stay safe Bilbo, forget about me, I am no use to you now, I am sorry I have been such a bother, I just like you Bilbo, I like you a lot, make sure Fili inherits my crown and be sure Kili gets his share of the gold and-” Thorin blabbered on but Bilbo reached through the bars and smacked Thorin hard upside the head, the king pouted slightly and rubbed his now sore head, Bilbo smiled slightly and shook his head, with affection clearly demonstrated in his eyes, but Thorin didn’t see, he was looking away and rubbing his head sadly.

Bilbo’s hand slipped to the back of Thorin’s neck and he sighed.

“You, Thorin Oakenshield, are the most stubborn dwarf I’ve ever met.” Bilbo stated before he leaned his head through the bars and pressed his lips against Thorin’s, Thorin made a surprised squeak ( _a very manly squeak,_ he added to himself) and wrapped his hand around the back of Bilbo’s head as he returned the kiss, Thorin’s alpha instincts then took over and he threw himself against the bars and tried to get closer to the hobbit as he ran his fingers through the hobbits soft locks and pulled Bilbo’s head closer, Bilbo responded with a dreamy sigh and tried to stretched his arms around Thorin’s neck, but the bars showed difficult barriers and he could not reach, Thorin was the first to break the kiss and he looked down at the hobbit with hooded eyelids.

There was a sudden clanging sound coming from the end of the corridor and Bilbo looked back instantly and saw tall, slim shadows printed on the wall, he gasped and pulled reluctantly out of Thorin’s arms, Thorin pawed at Bilbo’s clothes and made a slight whine as he tried to bring Bilbo back towards him but the hobbit swatted his hands away.

“I must go Thorin,” Bilbo whispered quickly before he started walking quickly away but he stopped and turned when Thorin caught his hand in his.

“Please stay safe Bilbo.” Thorin said with a serious expression. “Stay safe and find a way to get us out of here.”

Bilbo nodded before he pulled his hand out of Thorin’s and ran quickly down the hall as he slipped on his ring and vanished into thin air.

\----

Ori squeaked slightly at the sudden kiss and Dwalin’s hand ran up his sides and under his cardigan, Ori shivered and arched his back slightly before he broke the kiss and pushed Dwalin’s large calloused hand away from his skin.

“Dwa-Dwalin? What are you doing?” Ori asked breathlessly but Dwalin covered his lips back over with his own, he was screaming at his wolf to stop but the wolf only snarled in reply, his wolf wanted this and if Dwalin was honest he wanted this too, but Ori made another terrified squeak and Dwalin pulled back instantly, He looked at the small scribe with confused eyes and Ori changed, his pupils blown wide and he made a slight growl, it was obvious that Ori wanted this, Dwalin could see the want swarming his eyes but as Ori shook his head to clear his mind and settle back down, Dwalin could see the small scribe’s eyes swarming with a deep sorry expression, Ori wanted to do this, but he just couldn’t, he couldn’t because his brothers would know, they would know that Dwalin had made a claim on the him and Dwalin would be seen as a bad alpha for not keeping his hands to himself during Ori’s ‘delicate’ condition, Dwalin shook his head and quickly moved back to the other side of the cell and Ori curled up on the blanket once again and turning his back to Dwalin, Dwalin wanted to crawl back over there and pull Ori into his arms, to comfort him and tell him that it was okay and that he would wait as long as Ori wanted until he was allowed to touch him during heat, Ori whimpered slightly and Dwalin knew that another wave of his heat was coming on, Dwalin then crawled over and lifted Ori’s head gently into his lap as he stroked his hair gently, Ori sighed happily as Dwalin stroked his hair gently.

“It’s alright Ori, I’ve got ye’ lad.” Dwalin reassured and Ori’s toes curled slightly in his boots, and he pressed up into his large hand with a slight purr.

“I’m sorry, am I interrupting something?” A voice asked and Ori lifted his head from Dwalin’s lap and the guard glared at the hobbit who was stood awkwardly at the cell door, fidgeting with his waistcoat.

“What was yer first hint?” Dwalin snarled and Ori lifted his head off Dwalin’s lap slightly and he straightened out his jumper and tried to cover his slightly damp trousers with the knitwear as he sat up and smiled at the hobbit.

“Bilbo!” Ori said happily. “How did you get past the elves?”

“I have a few secrets up my sleeves.” Bilbo said with a large smile.

“Have you found a way out?” Dwalin asked as he got up from the floor and moved over to the cell door, with the hobbit jumping back slightly.

“Not yet.” Bilbo replied quickly and Dwalin scoffed at him.

“Not yet? When are you going to find one then?” Dwalin asked with a furrowed brow.

“Well-I-I- I have found a way out I’m just not sure if it is…a good idea.” Bilbo stuttered and Ori sat up slightly, much to Dwalin’s protest.

“Any idea is better than no idea.” Ori stated from behind Dwalin and both hobbit and dwarf nodded slightly, Bilbo gave Dwalin a stern look and he leaned forward slightly as Bilbo started whispering his plan in Dwalin’s thickly pierced ear, and Dwalin didn’t like it, not one little bit.

Bilbo’s plan was to hide in wine barrels and wait until the elves released them into the river, not only could you drown in the river but also the wine in them before the curse escapade even began, Dwalin didn’t want to do it, it would risk the lives of not only himself but the rest of the company and Ori, he would not let Ori die, not on his watch, not ever, and to put the cherry on the top of the already awful cake, they would have to stay in the city of men, Dwalin cringed slightly, he knew many tales of omega dwarves going off with men because they were treated better because they would not use them for their mahal blessed bodies _(Mostly because those dumb men never knew about the three races and just how special the omegas were,_ Dwalin added bitterly). Once Dwalin finished listening to Bilbo’s _(ridiculous)_ idea he told him to go check with Thorin, which caused the hobbit to look at the floor and blush slightly, Dwalin furrowed his brow, _what did I miss?_ Dwalin asked himself, he opened his mouth to question the hobbit but he quickly scurried off as he dipped his hand in his pocket and pulled out a ring. _Strange creatures hobbits_ , Dwalin snorted to himself before he turned around and saw Ori now sleeping in the blankets in the cell, Balin had once told him that going into heat used the same amount of energy as going into three wars continuously, so Dwalin wasn’t surprised that the poor scribe had fallen asleep.

Dwalin smiled slightly and walked across the small cell before he pressed a soft kiss to Ori’s temple, Ori made a slight snuffling sound and Dwalin grinned as he crawled to the other side of the cell and laid down on the cold stone floor, he had given Ori his own blanket when they had gotten into the first hours of heat, Dwalin didn’t regret it but he was awfully cold now but he didn’t mind as much because he wanted to keep his little scribe as comfortable as possible, Dwalin sighed and closed his eyes letting the cold darkness wrap him in an uneasy sleep.

\----

Bilbo tip toed down the dark hall, Dwalin had told him to go talk to Thorin and that’s what he was going to do, many of the guards were now asleep and slumped down the walls as they dropped into sleep, Bilbo grabbed one of the candles and he turned down the small corridor and down towards Thorin’s cell, he quickly pulled of his ring and pocketed it before he placed the candle on the floor and looked into the dark cell.

“Thorin?” Bilbo whispered as he narrowed his eyes trying to get a glimpse of the raven haired king, Thorin was instantly at the cell door, pressing a quick kiss to Bilbo’s lips.

“Bilbo, my one,” Thorin said breathlessly. “I have missed you.”

“I’ve only been gone an hour and a half, Thorin.” Bilbo said with a slight giggle.

“And I missed you every minute.” Thorin said sappily and Bilbo sighed and looked down at the floor as a pale blush passed over his cheeks.

Thorin’s hands slid through the bars and he stroked Bilbo’s pointed ear, _it looks awful on the elves but on Bilbo it just looks adorable_ , Thorin said to himself. Bilbo’s ear twitched under his grasp and Thorin smiled slightly, as Bilbo continued to blush.

“I thought alphas didn’t get emotional?” Bilbo said with a slight giggle and Thorin froze.

“How did you know I was an alpha?” Thorin asked with a confused look.

“I could smell you.” Bilbo sighed, like it was the simplest reply ever.

“You could…smell me?” Thorin questioned, feeling worried about all the times the hobbit had aroused him and the other alphas had joked about him smelling like a dog in a rut.

“Of course, you smell like metal and fire.” Bilbo stated with a furrowed brow. “Didn’t you know that?”

“No, I can’t smell my own scent.” Thorin stated dumbly.

“Oh, well I didn’t know that.” Bilbo replied with a slight smile.

Thorin didn’t know what this meant. Were hobbits also the three races? Because he’s never had anyone scent him before that was outside his kinsmen and family, maybe the hobbits had some sort of amazing sense of smell? Or maybe someone had told him what Thorin smelt like? The possibilities were endless and Thorin wouldn’t set his heart on the fact that the gods had blessed the hobbits as well as the dwarves.

Thorin shook his head and cleared his thoughts before he looked down at the hobbit who was yawning in his arms, Thorin began to worry for the hobbits well-being and gently lowered him to the floor, if he was on the other side of the bars he could have cuddled next to the hobbit but instead he ran back in his large cell and picked up the ragged blanket that the elves had dumped in there earlier, Thorin quickly folded it and marched back to the cell door before he crouched down and reached through the bars, placing the folded blanket under the hobbits small head, Bilbo whispered a soft ‘thank you’ and Thorin grinned before he laid down opposite the hobbit he reached through the bars and wrapped his hand around the hobbit, before thanking the gods for the best gift they had blessed him with, the hobbit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Fluffy filler.... we'll get back on track soon... Tell me what you think!))


	12. Laketown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The dwarves escape from the elves and go to laketown, with one omega. But one can swiftly turn to two.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Slight naughty language...))

The morning came quicker than Dwalin had wanted, he would rather spend the rest of his life in the pointy eared pricks jail then go out to the barrels and risk his life and the lives of the company on a hunch that the _Halfling_ had. Dwalin didn’t care how much Thorin loved the hobbit, he had some of the worst ideas, but, if there was no other way out, then there was no other way out.

During the early sunrise of morning the hobbit snuck into the elven guard room and pulled the keys from the hook that protruded obnoxiously from the wall, before he quickly told the dwarves his plan unlocked all their cells and scurried off to get the king out of his hidden cell, The Ri’ brothers were instantly in his and Ori’s cell and pushing Dwalin out of the way as they charged in, making sure that their youngest was still in one piece and made sure his virtue and innocence was still intact, Ori explained to his brothers that Dwalin had been a perfect gentleman, much to the brothers surprise, Dwalin silently smirked to himself and chuckled slightly, but stopped when he was met with the frosty glare of the eldest Ri, before he took Ori’s hand and lead him out of the cell, picking up his suppressants on the way, but Dwalin knew they would no longer be using them, since Ori would be going somewhere safe now, and he could wait out his heat now for the time that the other dwarves were collecting supplies for the rest of the journey, Dwalin _was not_ thinking about the small dwarf in the full force of heat, he _was not_ imaging the small scribe writhing on a bed with delicious scents coming from his lower regions, and he was _definitely_ not imagining the small scribe doing the latter on _his_ bed, underneath him-

Dwalin quickly shook his head and marched quickly out of the cell and towards his brother who instantly gripped his arms and smacked his forehead against his, in a familiar greeting, Dwalin grunted before the king suddenly appeared at the end of the hall and yelled at them to hurry themselves, they were instantly following their king and the hobbit, Dwalin then only noticed that Thorin was clutching onto Bilbo’s hand as they ran through the halls, _The things ye miss when yer stuck in a jail,_ Dwalin snorted to himself, the dwarrows and hobbit were soon in the wine cellars and crawling into the empty barrels that were place there, obviously Thran _dull,_ had had a bit of a get together with the other elves, Dwalin didn’t want to know about the drunken escapades the idiot king and his pointy eared minions got up to.

Dwalin quickly shoved himself into a barrel, he didn’t have much trouble, what with the elven king taking his weapons when they first entered the kingdom, he imagined it would be pretty difficult for him to get in with two axes strapped to his back, but the dwarves who had the most trouble getting in ( _Bombur)_ had taken the most time to stuff in, there were no lids on the barrels, but they luckily faced away from the door and it kept them hid from the servant elves that would be gathering supplies.

Dwalin laid inside the rounded wooden walls of the barrel and sighed as he traced the wood knots with his fingers, he wasn’t thinking about Ori, he never thought about Ori when he was alone, especially the night in the cells when the poor scribe tossed about in his sleep with discomfort written across his soft features, Dwalin sighed again and closed his eyes before there was a sudden creaking sound and the solid wooden floor suddenly fell out from underneath his barrel, as he rolled down the solid floor that had now transformed into a ramp, Dwalin made a shocked grunt as he hit the water but instantly straightened his back and looked at the roaring rapids that lead to who knows where, there was a sudden whizz through the air and something hit the side of Dwalin’s barrel, he looked down and wrapped his hand around the slim middle and pulled it up to see the usual shape of an elfish arrow in his hands, Dwalin grew wide eyed and he looked up to see the elves swinging through the trees and firing arrows into the waves, Dwalin cried out to the rest of the company but he noticed that they wouldn’t be able to hear him since they had now all vanished under the rapids, Dwalin made a startled scream as he fell into the rapids and before he was lifted to the surface, but his eyes did not open, instead he took a deep breath and relaxed into the barrel, hoping  this nightmare would be over soon and he could find Ori and take him into his arms once more, like he had done in the cell no more than a few hours ago.

\----

Dwalin’s barrel soon hit land and he painfully dragged himself out, after the elves had shot at them the Orcs had seen them floating down the slim river and had swarmed them, the dwarves had fought them off with difficulty but they had dispersed and left the bruised dwarfs to continue their barrel ride, Dwalin had realised that the hobbit had gotten a ride with Thorin in his barrel, if Dwalin had known that was an option he would have invited his little scribe to go in with him instead of worrying about him through the whole trip.

Dwalin stood up immediately once he got out of his barrel, and scanned the area around him, the rest of the dwarves were crawling out of their own barrels and groaning as they ran their hands over their wet hair and their loose beards. _That is the best thing about being partially bald_ , Dwalin said to himself with a chuckle, Dwalin suddenly saw something moving from the corner of his eye and he turned his head to see the small scribe, coughing violently as he got out of his barrel, Dwalin wanted to run over there and take the small scribe in his arms and make sure he was alright, but unfortunately the Ri’ brothers beat him to it, Dwalin continued his sweep across the camp and he saw the prince pups now playing in the water with their uncle yelling at them to get out, before the small Halfling patted him on the shoulder and he turned instantly and a large grin cracked across his face before he grabbed the hobbit and pressed his lips against his firmly, Dwalin turned his head and gagged slightly, the last thing he wanted to see was his king ravish the bloody burglar hobbit with his tongue! Dwalin picked up a large branch that had fallen from the trees that arched around the river and gave it a few swings before a man with a large bow jumped forward and targeted an arrow at him, Dwalin snorted in insult and started charging at the man but the man dressed in a _(hideous)_ leather jacket pulled the string of his bow back.

“Now that would get you killed.” The skinny man said in a gruff tone.

Dwalin growled at the man and his brother stepped forward and nudged him back slightly.

“You’re a man of Laketown, I presume?” Balin stated, raising his arms slightly in peace and Dwalin looked back to see the king still sucking the hobbits face off and…humping his leg slightly…. Dwalin cringed slightly at his kings’ lack of restrain, and majesty.

“Who’s asking?” The bowman asked.

“I am,” Balin replied obviously. “Me and my comrades are in need of a place to stay and-”

“And, you wish to stay in Laketown?” The bowman asked.

“If it’s not any trouble.” Balin replied with a firm expression.

The bowman lowered his bow, his face pinched up in thought before he sighed.

“Fine, but get _them_ to stop,” The bowman said gesturing to the hobbit and Thorin. “And follow me.”

The skinny man placed his arrow back into his holder and swung his bow across his back before jumping down behind the rocks, Dwalin gave his brother an unsure look but he nodded reassuringly before following the bowman.

Dwalin watched the company walk away with the bowman before he marched over to Thorin and pulled his collar sharply, the king released the hobbits lips and whimpered as he reached towards him but Dwalin ignored the king snarling at him and continued to pull him, all but dragging him towards the large Laketown, the hobbit giggled slightly before he quickly followed them.

\----

The bowman’s name was ‘Bard’, he had revealed this while they were walking towards Laketown, the bowman didn’t talk much but Dwalin didn’t care, he just wanted to get the company safely to the town and drink himself into a stupor in a dark room.

Luckily, Dwalin’s prayers were answered and the dwarves were soon at the town, the leader of the townsmen greeted them and bellowed about getting their welcome guest some ale, something Dwalin had accepted gratefully, Dori had instantly pulled Ori down the hall and nudged him into a room, that was placed far away from the rest of the alphas, and Dwalin watched, wanting to follow the pair down the hall and make sure Ori was okay, he didn’t want to leave the small scribe by himself, not in a unfamiliar town full of strangers.

Dwalin stood up to follow the small scribe and his brothers but there was a tug on his sleeve bringing him back into his large wooden seat.

“Come Dwalin, Drink with us!” Thorin called over the blaring music that the men were playing as they danced with their wives and lovers, Thorin reached over and pushed a tankard of ale in Dwalin’s calloused hand, Dwalin looked down at the murky liquid, it had suddenly lost all its appeal.

“I’m not- I don’t-” Dwalin started to protest but Thorin pushed the mug under his nose.

“Come on Dwalin, it’s only one!” Thorin said as he threw an arm around his hobbit and nibbled at his pointed ear slightly, Dwalin rolled his eyes before he placed the mug to his lips and threw his head back, accepting the liquid to trickle down his beard slightly, the rest of the dwarves at the table cheered and knocked their ale mugs together before they downed them too, Dwalin quickly slammed his mug down and wiped his beard with the back of his hand before he got up from his seat and marched over to the large food pot in the centre of the room, a slightly drunken thought ringing in his mind, he grabbed two large wooden bowls and spooned the meat and potatoes in, if he pretended to be taking the scribe some food, the Ri’ brothers couldn’t do anything to stop him! Short of knocking him on his arse of course…

Dwalin quickly marched down the hall with the warm bowls in his hands but he stopped in his quick march when there was a obvious cough behind him, Dwalin sighed and closed his eyes before he turned and saw Nori stood at the end of the hall in which he just came, watching him with narrowed eyes, _damn it,_ Dwalin groaned to himself.

“Fancy seeing you down here.” Nori said in a cold voice and Dwalin turned to him.

“I was just-” Dwalin started as he lifted the bowls in his hands slightly, but Nori snarled at him.

“Save it Fundinson, I know your intentions,” Nori growled before he added. “And I want it to stop.”

“I have no intentions, other than taking food to your brothers.” Dwalin stated before he turned and started walking down the hall again

“Dwalin, you and I, we are cut from the same cloth.” Nori stated and Dwalin froze, _what could the thief honestly mean by that?_ Dwalin asked himself and he turned again.

“What?” Dwalin snapped.

“We have seen death, Dwalin, we have seen blood, too much blood, and Ori,” Nori started. “Ori is innocent, he’s bright, and he _does not_ deserve someone as scarred as you.”

That pinched a nerve for Dwalin, Dwalin had thrown Nori’s arse in jail more than a few times back in the day, and now the thief was telling Dwalin he was unworthy of Ori, even though he already knew he was. Dwalin wanted to throw the bowls of hot food at him and then bust the burns with his fist, but instead he made an uncommenting grunt before he turned and continued to march down the hallway.

\----

Bilbo choked on his ale slightly as Thorin started sniffing at his neck, obviously trying to get a scent of something, but he didn’t know what, Bilbo knew that the dwarves had the three races and the whole full moon transformation, he knew that because, hobbits had it too.

The hobbit race was not like that of the dwarves, the hobbits started their cycles much later and most of them stayed in the shire during their turning times because the other hobbits in the area would then know what they were, the hobbits only had alphas or omegas, there was no in between, there were no betas, meaning that the hobbits could breed easily and that’s why the population had flourished over the past centuries, Bilbo had not yet gone into his rut or heat yet, therefore he did not know if he was an alpha or an omega, male hobbit omegas were just as rare as male dwarf omegas, that’s why Bilbo was slightly shocked when he met Ori, well, he was more shocked that the idiot king had let such a delicate flower come on such a dangerous journey, but Bilbo had discovered through this journey that the small omega dwarf was just as strong as the alphas, not only in strength but in heart as well, and that gave Bilbo hope that if he did turn out to be an omega, there was hope for him yet.

Bilbo felt a twinge of something between his legs and slight slick, he made a startled squeak and that pulled Thorin away from his neck and the kings’ eyes quickly scanned him to check for any injuries he might be pressing on.

“Bilbo, Is everything alright?” Thorin asked with concern written across his features.

Bilbo made a slight squeak in reply before Thorin nodded in content with the reply and turned to sniffing at the hobbits neck, before he made a slight snort and pulled back.

“Bilbo, you smell…good… really good.” Thorin said slightly drunkenly as he leaned forward and started kissing the hobbit’s neck, Bilbo knew he had to get out of the bar, and quick, he suddenly realised what was going on, what was happening to his body, the way his skin like it was going to slip off his bones, so he quickly swatted Thorin’s grabby hands away and quickly climbed over him before he started to run, Bilbo heard someone calling after him, but he didn’t turn back, he just ran.

Bilbo was soon outside and pushing past many of the towns men.

“Mind where yer going!” One slurred and Bilbo said a quick ‘sorry’ before running into the large house that sat on the end of the town, next to the large lake, the townsmen had shown them their rooms earlier, and Gandalf had requested Bilbo had his own accommodation, Bilbo wondered why but he didn’t argue with the grey wizard, and now he knew why, Gandalf must have sensed his heat coming, the wizard must have some kind of six sense, Bilbo was going to punch him in the nose the next time he saw him, Bilbo quickly pulled the keys shakily from his pocket and quickly jiggled them in the lock as he heard a familiar voice calling behind him.

“Bilbo! What in durins name is the matter?!” Thorin called and Bilbo finally got the door open just as the king got close, he slammed the large wooden door shut and fell to the floor as a cry came from him, Thorin’s shouts grew louder and Bilbo looked down at his hands to see his fingers turning rounder, his fingers flew to his ears that were now becoming pointier, Bilbo had been expecting this but now that it was here, he was terrified, Bilbo closed his eyes and placed his hands over his face as he sobbed slightly, he was unprepared, he was afraid and he was alone.

\----

Dwalin stomped down the hall with a frown stamped on his face, he still couldn’t believe what the thief had said, if he ever disrespected him like that again, Dwalin was going to wring his neck! Dwalin’s thoughts soon drifted when there was a sudden soft scent in the air, it relaxed Dwalin, it relaxed him knowing that his scribe was nearby, he lifted his nose in the air and took in a long breath before he heard footsteps coming down the hall, he quickly ducked  into an open door of a cupboard and looked over his shoulder as Dori shuffled passed, Dori froze for a moment and sniffed the air, Dwalin worried that his slightly aroused state had given off his scent, but the old alpha simply looked around before continued to walk.

Dwalin snuck out of the cupboard and tip toed down the hall, following the alluring scent, he soon came across a large wooden door at the furthest hall he had ever walked down and he quickly pressed his nose against the crack in the door and took in a deep breath, the scent made Dwalin’s mouth water, he knew Dori had taken him off his suppressants to go through his full heat, but he hadn’t expected it to happen this fast, Dwalin’s ear perked up when he heard a slight whimper inside the room, Dwalin took a deep breath of fresh air before he pushed the door open timidly.

The room was dark and cold; Dwalin could instantly see the large window that was set on a large wall, setting a dark silvery light over the bed that lay in the centre of the room, but unfortunately, the small scribe was not laid on said bed, in fact Dwalin couldn’t see him in the room at all, his Dwalin furrowed his brow slightly in confusion and stepped forward into the room.

“Ori?” Dwalin said softly as he walked forward into the room, he narrowed his slightly as he got adjusted to the dark light, that had contrasted with the bright lights in the hallway, the door suddenly slammed and Dwalin spun quickly only to be lunged at and pinned to the bed, the bowls clattered to the floor and the food made a hefty thud, Dwalin made a surprised grunt as his head hit the soft mattress, Ori straddled him instantly as he began grinding himself against Dwalin and kissing his face and neck, as he chanted the alphas name.

“Dwalin thank the gods you’re here.” Ori said against his neck as he started pawing and scratching at Dwalin’s clothes. “I need a big alpha cock in me, now.”

Dwalin made a slight grunt and Ori continued to rub himself against Dwalin’s trousers.

“Ori, we can’t-” Dwalin said gruffly as he lifted his head slightly to look the scribe in the eyes, but Ori pressed his head down and started nibbling at his pierced ear and neck, Ori ran his hands up Dwalin’s shirt and over his furred chest before he pulled the shirt off, and nipped Dwalin’s collarbones and ran his fingers through the course hair that was scattered across Dwalin’s firm chest and Dwalin gasped slightly.

“Come on, Dwalin, show me that large alpha cock of yours, take me, breed me. I want to feel you! I want your-” Ori started blabbering as the ran his hand down Dwalin’s trousers and gripped his length, Dwalin made a squawk and flipped them over, causing Ori’s hand to fall from the trousers, Ori smiled at him seductively and wrapped his legs around Dwalin’s thick waist, obviously Ori thought that Dwalin liked to top, which was true and- No, no he was not thinking about this now!

Dwalin quickly pulled away from the small dwarf and ran over to the window, leaving a confused and horny Ori on the large bed. Dwalin put an arm across his nose as his shaking hands pulled the latch of the window open and pushed it open with a firm shove, Dwalin threw his arm off and shoved his face outside, taking large gulping breaths as he tried to stop his quick heartbeat and the growing tightness in his trousers, he wanted this, gods how he wanted, but Ori was in no condition to consent, he was under the influence with his heat, he would take any alpha right now, not just Dwalin, he knew the scribe cared about him but he was not going to take something from Ori that the scribe was only going to offer when he was popped up on hormones, the logical side of Dwalin’s’ brain was telling him that he was making the right decision but the love struck side was screaming at him to get back on the bed and pound the scribe through the mattress.

“Dwalin?” Ori said from behind him and Dwalin turned instantly to see the small scribe lounging against the bed with flushed cheeks and feathery damp hair, Dwalin thought it was beautiful, Ori reached out a steady hand towards him and Dwalin walked over to him slowly before sliding his own hand to Ori’s cheek and pressing a soft kiss to the scribes lips.

“Ori, listen to me, I know ye’ can overcome this-” Dwalin stated softly but with a firm edge.

Ori made a slight groan and tried to stroke his scarred chest again, but Dwalin caught it with his own and pressed a soft kiss to Ori’s palm.

“Just stay in here, please, and I promise ye’ that once we get back to the mountain, I will mount ye’ every night.” Dwalin whispered huskily and Ori made a delighted moan.

Dwalin kissed Ori’s knuckles before he attempted to start walking towards the door, but Ori didn’t release his hand, instead his grip became tighter.

“Dwalin, could you stay here, with me?” Ori asked softly. “Please? I won’t do any-anything, I swear.”

Dwalin’s heart dropped at the pleading look in the small scribes eyes so he nodded and grabbed his shirt before pulling it back on, Ori shifted under the covers and curled up, facing the open window and Dwalin slid under the covers before curling behind him, kissing his neck softly and running his fingers through Ori’s soft feathery hair as the small scribe drifted into a comfortable sleep, with Dwalin quick to follow.

\----

Thorin continued to scratch at the door, he had turned to his wolf form and had started ramming his muscular body against the door, the hobbit had stopped whimpering a short while ago, but that only made Thorin more concerned, the hobbit had been acting strange all evening and his scent had become delectable, he no longer smelt like tea and clean beds, instead he smelt like the bakeries Thorin and Dwalin ransacked when they were dwarfling’s, Thorin growled and threw himself against the door again, repeating the action before the door finally gave way, he panted slightly as he walked in before he froze, the hobbits clothes were in shreds on the floor, Thorin’s ears perked up at a slight snuffling sound and he followed it to see a wolf he had never seen before shivering in the corner, Thorin jumped up the wall slightly and nudged the gas lamp that hung there, causing the flame to spark up and reveal the small wolf, the wolf was much smaller than those of the dwarves and did not have dark scruffy fur, Thorin grunted at the small pup and he stepped back slightly to give him some room, the small wolf stepped forward, and if Thorin was in his dwarf form at the moment he was sure his jaw would have fallen off.

The wolf was small, even smaller than both Ori and Kili and had big blue eyes with soft blond fur, the fur on top of the wolfs head was slightly curled and dangled in front of his bright blue eyes, the small wolf gave him an unsure look as he edged closer and Thorin’s sharp eyes scanned his body before sniffing his neck gently, he pulled back sharply when he was caught with the familiar scent, Bilbo. Bilbo was a wolf! And an omega too!

 _Why on middle earth did Gandalf hide this from me!_ Thorin growled to himself, the small wolf looked at him with frightened eyes and Thorin gave him a slight purr in reassurance as he pressed his forehead against the hobbits and nuzzled him gently, Thorin could sense that this was the hobbits first night in his new skin so he was going to make it as comfortable as possible. This was brilliant, the hobbit was an omega, the perfect omega for Thorin, he could court him and mate him and then (hopefully) one day make him his queen, it was perfect. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Oh Bilbo, you sweet little hobbitwolf you! Tell me what you think!!))


	13. Good Mornings.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Dwalin both wake in the morning with omegas in their arms, but ones morning goes far better than the others...

Thorin nuzzled the hobbit pup gently before he started nudging him towards the large sofa that was in the centre of the room, the hobbit pup allowed himself to be pushed and jumped onto the large cushiony sofa, the hobbit pup snuggled down onto the pillows his curly fur once again flopping down over his large blue eyes, and Thorin’s wolf smiled slightly as he went into the small kitchen that was attached to the room and pulled some cooked ham out of the pantry, he closed the large pantry door with his paws and padded his  way back into the room before placing the meat in front of the hobbit.

Bilbo sniffed the meat slightly and bit a small piece of it between his fangs, he nibbled it slightly and licked it slightly, unsure of how his jaw and teeth worked on his new body, his eyes shot up when he saw Thorin moving across the room again, the large raven furred wolf was padding his way across the room and rummaging through a large wooden chest he soon returned with a large patched quilt, he jumped up onto the sofa and snuggled up behind Bilbo as the hobbit pup continued to chew timidly on the large leg of meat, Thorin pulled the quilt over them, before he snuggled his head over the back of the hobbit pups furred neck, Bilbo was much smaller than Thorin and tucked under his legs easily, it was adorable, Thorin gave his curly hair on the top of his head a soft lick as he watched the hobbit pup eat the large piece of meat, that now in Bilbo’s wolf form was at least twice the size of his head.

\----

The hobbit slowly finished his meat (with Thorin’s help, of course.) and turned as he scooted under Thorin’s legs and nuzzled the soft fur on Thorin’s chest, Thorin nibbled slightly at the fur on front of his neck and licked the hobbits furry pointed ears, the hobbit had different ears compared to those of the other wolves in the company, they were softer and more rounded, they were adorable, Thorin could just nibble them for hours, if Bilbo allowed him of course.

The hobbit made a sweet little whimper and Thorin continued to lick and nibble at him, trying to scent him, he wanted to groom him, to make sure the hobbit was covered in his scent so when they saw the dwarves tomorrow they would not even think of trying to hit on their new omega hobbit, the hobbit seemed to like the grooming because he started to nuzzle back and lick at Thorin’s muzzle (they would only be peppering kisses to his lips if he was in dwarf form) and nibbled lightly on his neck.

They continued to nuzzle and snuggle well into the night and only fell asleep when the sun began to rise, but Thorin stayed awake, he watched as the sun rose and his fur soon melted away as he returned to his dwarf skin, Thorin watched as the same thing happened to the hobbit in his arms, the hobbit made a slight snuffling sound as his blond fur melted away and was replaced by pale flesh, the only blond remaining was the soft curls that graced the top of his head, Thorin sighed happily. It was nice to have his little hobbit back in his arms again, Thorin rested his forehead against the hobbits and Bilbo sighed dreamily as he nuzzled his forehead softly with the dwarf’s larger one. Thorin was tempted to disrupt the hobbit and find him some clothes, but the hobbit looked so sweet when he slept that Thorin just couldn’t disturb him, instead, he snuggled closer to the hobbit, making sure that his hands didn’t fall anywhere over the naked hobbit that would be considered disrespectful and fell into a comfortable sleep, a smile that he thought he had long lost settled firmly on his lips.

\----

Dwalin opened his eyes blearily, the scent of Ori’s heat had returned to the room, but Ori obviously didn’t know, he was still deep in sleep, the sun was rising outside the window and Dwalin sighed as he rested his head against the pillow and watched Ori, the words he wanted to say danced on his tongue but he dared not to bare them yet.

The small scribe was curled up next to his chest, with his head pillowed on Dwalin’s tattooed neck, Dwalin stroked Ori’s back soothingly and only then did the guard realise that the scribe was in nothing but his undergarments, Dwalin shifted to move away from the small scribe at this realisation but Ori kept a firm grip on him, wrapping his legs around Dwalin’s clothed ones and Dwalin smiled slightly before he curled back around the dwarf, he closed his eyes and sighed sleepily.

But they were soon opened again when he suddenly heard heavy footsteps- no, correction, _two_ sets of heavy footsteps coming up the hall! Dwalin quickly shifted to pull away from Ori, knowing that there were only two dwarves who would dare to venture this far away from the company, they would not be happy with their sweet baby brothers scent mixed with that of the elder alphas of the company and they would _definitely_ not be happy with seeing Dwalin draped over their brother, especially so early in the morning, they would think he had spent the night there, which he did. (But not in the way they would think), Dwalin continued to squirm, he had to get out, _maybe if he jumped out the window he could-_

“Dwalin,” Ori groaned sleepily into Dwalin’s neck, pulling the large dwarf from his panicked thoughts. “Stop fidgeting.”

“Ori, yer brothers are coming.” Dwalin whispered urgently and that brought Ori back to consciousness, he quickly sat up in the bed and released Dwalin’s body from his grip, the door handle gave an unfriendly creak, telling Dwalin that it was too late and he didn’t have enough time to get out, so instead the guard dropped to the floor and ducked under the large bed, Ori whispered to him urgently but the door suddenly swung open and Dwalin could see the toes of the Ri’ brothers boots, Dwalin scratched his chest nervously and he realised he wasn’t wearing a shirt, images of last night flashed before his eyes and he remembered he had gotten warm late in the night and had taken off his shirt and thrown it across the room to mahal knows where.

“Good morning, Ori.” Dori’s voice said happily and Dwalin shifted slightly when he saw the elder dwarfs thick boots approach the bed.

“Good morning Dori, Nori.” Ori said friendly and not like he was trying to hide his one under his bed.

“How are you feeling?” That was Nori’s voice now, Dwalin thought to himself.

“I’m much better, just needed a good nights rest is all.” Ori said confidently and Dwalin could hear Nori grunt in agreement.

“What in Durin’s name is this on the floor?” Dori’s voice said from a distance.

“Oh that, that is- _um_ \- food, I had last night,” Ori said as steadily as he could before he added a hurried. “I was hungry.”

“Why is it on the floor?” Dori asked in a shrill tone.

“I- _um_ \- dropped it.” Ori stated.

Dori muttered something before he started picking up the bowl, Nori kicked another one out that had slipped under one of the dressers, and kicked it softly across the floor.

“Two bowls?” Nori said in a questioning tone.

“I-I was _very_ hungry.” Ori replied simply.

Nori made a hum, it wasn’t in agreement it was just a hum and Dwalin felt panic pass through him, Dori made some more muttering sounds before he got to his feet again, talking about getting Ori more food because his scent was returning and he wouldn’t be able to leave the room again soon, Ori and Nori both hummed in agreement before the grey haired dwarf shuffled out of the room, Dwalin sighed silently in relief, but that sigh was cut short at Nori’s next sentence.

“Alright, where is he?” Nori growled as he started marching round the room, Dwalin swallowed thickly and watched the thick boots stomp around, Dwalin only noticed now that Nori’s boots had a slight curved toe, that would be perfect for kicking Dwalin in the twins, Dwalin winced at the thought.

“Where’s who, brother?” Ori questioned innocently.

“Don’t play coy Ori,” Nori snapped. “Dori’s senses may not be what they used to be but mine certainly are; I can smell his disgusting scent. Now, where is he?”

“Who?” Ori asked again.

“Fundinson!” Nori growled before he started rummaging through the large wardrobes at the edges of the room, and throwing around furniture.

“What would Mister Dwalin be doing in here!?” Ori asked over the loud sound of wood being smashed.

“Trying to shag you, obviously.” Nori replied and Dwalin made an angry snort, Nori froze in his rampage and started slowly walking towards the bed, Dwalin swallowed and closed his eyes, he was done for, he was dead, he would accept death graciously in the true spirit of a warrior and look it square in the eye, maybe Ori would morn for him? That would be nice-

Suddenly Ori made an ill sounding groan and Nori froze instantly, Dwalin opened one eye cautiously, still shocked that he was still alive and kicking.

“Another wave of heat, brother,” Ori whined. “You must leave and tell Dori not to worry, please.”

Nori leaned over and pressed a gentle kiss to Ori’s hair, much like he did before he left for one of his little ‘adventures’.

“I’ll go quickly,” Nori stated, not quite sure if he should continue his search or not. “Be safe, brother.”

Dwalin watched as Nori’s boots moved across the floor, carrying the dwarf with them, Nori turned again and nodded to Ori before he closed the door gently, Dwalin took a deep sigh of relief and Ori was instantly on the floor (on all fours) and looking at him with a large smile.

“You can come out now.” Ori said beckoning the large dwarf out from under the bed.

Dwalin shuffled out of the bed but still lay on the floor with his face smashed against the large fur rug that lay on the cold wooden floor.

“I almost died.” Dwalin said breathlessly, which made Ori giggle and Dwalin lift his head to give him a foul look, but he failed drastically and it turned more into a pout and the scribe continued to laugh, Dwalin grinned slightly before he pulled the small scribe down to the floor and planted a kiss on his lips, the scribe made a happy humming sound and returned the kiss innocently, Dwalin ran his hands down Ori’s back but froze when he was once again met with the back of damp trousers, Dwalin pulled back from the kiss and Ori made a whimpering protest.

“Yer actually going through another wave of yer heat?” Dwalin asked raising an eyebrow and Ori nodded as a pale blush crossed his cheeks.

“Yes,” Ori stated before adding a soft. “You can stay, with me, if you want, we could finally, you know…”

“Do ye’ want that?” Dwalin questioned with a furrowed brow and Ori’s blush reddened as he nodded slightly.

“I really do want you, Dwalin.” Ori stated softly.

“Have ye’ ever…had, _it_ before?” Dwalin asked and Ori shook his head shyly, Dwalin knew that once omegas mated, they mated for life, but Dwalin has never had the same connection with the omegas he’s taken than what he has with Ori, and he had never made the ‘committal bite’, the committal bite was what alphas had to give to their omegas once they had mated them, it was placed where the shoulder meets the neck, it released a different type of scent that alerted all alphas around to step off because the omegas body would no longer allow them access nor clear scent, Dwalin knew he wanted that with Ori, but he was scared, and he didn’t get scared easily. He was afraid of losing his life and leaving Ori behind, with maybe some of his babies, Dwalin had lost his father when he was very young and he couldn’t let that happen to his own children, he would rather die a lonely old man, than die a father and leave his love and young child behind.

Ori pulled Dwalin from his thoughts as he traced his fingers over the tattoos on Dwalin’s chest and pressed his lips against his furred cheek; Dwalin smiled slightly and brushed his hand over Ori’s cheek.

“You should go.” Ori said softly, obviously not wanting Dwalin to go.

Dwalin nodded solemnly and got up from the floor before helping Ori from the floor and wishing him ‘good bye’, before marching out of the door, leaving Ori standing cold and alone in the large room.

\----

Dwalin looked at the amber liquid in his large wooden mug before closing his eyes and chugging it back.

He suddenly felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end and he looked back to see Nori marching towards him, _mahal above, will I ever get any peace,_ Dwalin asked himself.

Dwalin turned on his bar seat and watched with fierce eyes as the Ri’ marched over to him and pulled a blade from his belt before he held it under Dwalin’s chin, Dwalin lifted his head in pride and Nori growled.

“I know you were in my baby brothers’ room, Fundinson.” Nori growled. “My elder brother could sense it too, and now he's left me in charge of punishment.”

Dwalin growled down at the alpha dwarf and the dwarf replied with an equally threatening growl.

“Ye’ don’t scare me, thief.” Dwalin snarled and Nori lowered the blade back into his belt pocket.

“I’m not here to scare you, I’m here to tell you to stay away,” Nori growled. “Orders from Dori, he says you have to stay away from Ori, or else.”

“Or else, what?” Dwalin snapped.

“I don’t know,” Nori replied. “But believe you me; he is _not_ as patient as I am.”

“I’m not scared of either of ye’.” Dwalin growled. “And I have nothing but respect for yer brother.”

“I have heard of what _respect_ is to you Fundin.” Nori growled. “And I will not let Ori be tainted by anyone, especially someone like you.”

Dwalin pushed the dwarf back and they started circling each other as they snarled, Dwalin wasn’t going to take this anymore, both brothers knew he was respectful, Ori had even told them himself after they had escaped the elves that he was kind to him but they still did not believe a word.

“What say you and me go outside for a few rounds?” Nori growled as his fingers twitched obviously tempted to turn wolf there and then.

“Til first blood?” Dwalin asked.

“Til death.” Nori replied.

“Nori!” A shrill voice called, Dwalin looked up instantly to see the grey haired Ri’ brother marching over, read faced in anger, he grabbed Nori’s ear between his thumb and finger, he looked at Dwalin with cold eyes before dragging his star haired brother away, towards their respective room.

Dwalin growled and punched the solid wall with his fist, he needed to find a dark corner of the bar and drink himself stupid, he wouldn’t let those darn Ri’s get the better of him, no he would not.

\----

Dwalin sighed to himself and drank more of the warm beer in his mug, he was sat in a booth by himself, in a corner of the bar that had no light whatsoever, Dwalin sighed again before he turned as he heard familiar voices behind him, Thorin and Bilbo staggered into the hazy bar with arms wrapped around each other and large smiles on their faces, it made Dwalin feel like spilling his guts.

“Dwalin!” Thorin called cheerfully from across the bar before he lead the hobbit towards Dwalin, Dwalin nodded in greeting as the hobbit and his king took a seat opposite him.

“How are you feeling this fine evening?” Thorin asked and Dwalin’s head lifted when he scented something different, something a lot like an omega, but Ori wasn’t here so what could it-

The hobbit.

“Why does he smell like an omega?” Dwalin asked with a frown and Thorin smiled widely.

“Because Bilbo _is_ an omega.” Thorin replied simply, the hobbit slipped out from under his arm and explained that he was going to get a drink, Thorin nodded and the hobbit quickly scampered off, Dwalin watched as Thorin gazed at the hobbits arse as he waltzed to the bar.

Dwalin reached across the table and smacked Thorin up the side of the head; Thorin made a slight yelp and rested a hand on his head as he shot Dwalin with a hard glare.

“The Halfling is an omega and you didn’t think to tell me?” Dwalin snapped and Thorin shrugged.

“He transformed last night,” Thorin stated with a shrug. “I stayed with him through the night because I wanted to keep him comfortable.”

“Aye, I bet ye’ kept him _real_ comfortable.” Dwalin said sarcastically as he wriggled his eyebrows, causing Thorin to punch him hard in the arm, Dwalin smirked slightly, Thorin knew he didn’t mean anything he said and that’s why he was his best mate.

The rest of the company (bar Ori and Dori,) were soon sat at a large table with Thorin and Dwalin, drinking large mugs of ale and congratulating the newest couple, Dwalin wished he could do this with his own omega, sit down with his kin and have their blessing over them as a couple, he wish Ori could be here now sat under his arm like Bilbo was with Thorin, he wished he could look at Ori in front of everyone the same way Thorin looked at the hobbit, most of all, he wish he could tell Ori he loved him, he hadn’t yet confessed it to the scribe, and he had no intention too, not yet anyway, there was still that chance that either of them could pass, and Dwalin had sworn to himself that he would never let those words past his lips, because those words were a promise, a promise that Dwalin could not yet make to his scribe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Oh goodness so much filler! Don't worry friends we'll be back on track soon! Tell me what you think!))


	14. Roses.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Two weeks pass in Laketown, Dwalin gets awkward and the wrong end of the stick.

Two weeks passed quickly in Laketown, _well it would for Thorin_ , Dwalin thought bitterly to himself as he sharpened the axe between his large calloused hands, _he had mated with the hobbit no more than three days ago and now he was raring to get back to his kingdom to shower his new mate with riches and jewels._ Dwalin was not happy; he hadn’t been able to see his omega for the full two weeks they had been there, mostly because the scribes eldest brothers had been on full guard duty outside the small dwarfs door, if one wasn’t there the other one was and Dwalin had not had a chance to sneak in, luckily, the scribes heat was now over so he was allowed out of his room and back with the alphas, the dwarves in the company were instantly around him, telling him how much they missed him and showered him in good food and gifts that they had brought in the town, but Dwalin sat at the side of the room in the dark corner with his axe now rested on the table in front of him and his sharp blue eyes piercing the dark veil as he watched the small scribe be cuddled by the company.

Ori accepted all the gifts graciously, but he wasn’t interested in the trinkets that the company had lovingly brought for him, he wanted to go find his alpha that he hadn’t been able to see for two weeks, and just cuddle him until his arms grew weak, every time he saw Dwalin something in his chest felt tighter and his knees were weak, Ori had heard the other omegas back in Ered Luin talking about such feelings but Ori was never able to listen long enough to find out what the name of the feeling was called, Ori quickly scanned the faces of the company, his brothers had gone to get supplies with Thorin, Balin and Bofur, Ori suddenly caught sight of the hobbit and he quickly excused himself from the companies table, he got up and quickly scurried over to the hobbit who was standing on the other side of the room, Ori smiled when the hobbit caught sight of him and he instantly threw his arms around the hobbit, Bilbo made a startled squeak before he chuckled lightly and returned Ori’s hug, Ori pulled back and Bilbo made a slight gesture to the door, obviously inviting Ori to go outside for a walk with him and Ori smiled and nodded before they linked arms and began walking towards the large wooden door.

Dwalin watched from his dark corner as his scribe and the hobbit began to walk towards the door, Dwalin quickly placed his axe down next to his pack and got up from the table, making sure that no one in the company saw him as he snuck out from his corner and followed the two omegas.

\----

“So you and Thorin are mated now?” Ori asked as they walked through the large gardens of Laketown, he had noticed that the hobbit smelled like an omega (he was even the first in the company to know the hobbit was going to turn into an omega to begin with, besides Gandalf, of course.), and he had also noticed now that there was a large bite mark on Bilbo’s neck and the scent of the crownless king now covered him.

“Yes, we are.” Bilbo sighed dreamily.

“Are you happy?” Ori asked as Bilbo pulled him to the side and sat down on a large stone bench.

“Yes of course,” Bilbo replied with a large smile. “He is very sweet and I couldn’t imagine being with anyone else.”

Ori smiled, knowing exactly how the hobbit felt.

“And what about you, Master Ori?” Bilbo asked. “Are you happy with your alpha?”

“My alpha?” Ori questioned with an innocently raised brow.

“Do not play dumb, Ori, you know of whom I speak.” Bilbo said with a giggle.

“I honestly don’t.” Ori said coyly.

“You and the strong master Dwalin.” Bilbo replied.

“Oh, we are happy, I suppose.” Ori replied unsure of where the hobbit was going.

“You suppose? What’s wrong? Is his knot not big enough?” Bilbo asked curiously and Ori made an undignified snort.

“I wouldn’t know,” Ori said with a giggle. “I have not lain with him.”

“Yet.” Bilbo added for him and Ori laughed again.

“Yes, not quite yet.” Ori corrected.

“But you always smell of him, and he always smells like you.” Bilbo stated with a furrowed brow.

“And your scent, it smells…impregnated, if you don’t mind me saying.” Ori said with a slight smile (trying to get some of the attention off him and his relationship with Dwalin), he was obviously correct as a blush spread across the tops of the hobbits cheeks and the tips of his pointed ear.

“Yes, I suppose.” Bilbo replied.

“Does Thorin know?” Ori asked as he fiddled with a loose thread on the clothes the men had allowed him to borrow.

“No, not yet.” Bilbo replied. “I’m trying to find a good time to tell him.”

“You should tell him when we get back to the mountain,” Ori suggested. “He will get very protective you know.”

“Yes, I know.” Bilbo said with a large grin.

\----

Dwalin shuffled awkwardly in the bushes, _he wasn’t spying on the omegas! He wasn’t!_ he was just concerned, two omegas going unguarded into a town of men was not a good idea, so he kept close as they went into the garden that was on the corner of the town, he had dove into the rose bushes to cover himself and had followed behind the two chatting omegas, they were now sat on a bench and talking about his knot being too small to appease Ori, that had offended Dwalin deeply and he looked down at his trousers and the slight bulge that was apparent in the borrowed tight trousers, his knot was the perfect size and how dare that hobbit think otherwise or think he would not be able to please Ori! He pouted slightly but shook his head quickly as he tried to listen to the next part of the conversation, the omegas were now speaking in hushed tone, but Dwalin felt his heart drop into his stomach when Ori’s voice reached his ears-

“Maybe _I_ should tell him about the pregnancy?” Ori’s voice said and Dwalin felt his legs go weak, _who’s pregnancy? Not Ori’s. Ori couldn’t be having a baby? Maybe he_ -

“No, I’ll do it, I’m sure he’ll understand.” Bilbo replied and Dwalin wanted to rip the curly strands of hair from his head, one by one. _Maybe the hobbit had lain with Ori before he turned into an omega!? There was still a chance that could happen? Couldn’t there?_ Dwalin was going to kill that damn hobbit, _maybe he should tell Thorin? Maybe he could-_

The bushes long spikey branches seemed to suddenly wrap around his ankle and he fell forward, frightening both the omegas, and making them jump from the bench with startled squeaks, Dwalin cursed as he smacked face first into the ground, he looked up after a few moments to see both omegas looking down at him, Bilbo looked down at him with shock but Ori looked down at him with joyful eyes, obviously trying to hold back laughter, Bilbo said something quickly to Ori before scuttling away, Ori was instantly at Dwalin’s side and gripping his large arm to pull him back to his feet.

“Dwalin, why were you watching us from the bushes?” Ori asked with a slight giggle.

“I-I wasn’t watching ye,” Dwalin replied gruffly before he cleared his throat and continued. “I-I was just out for a stroll and I-I spotted ye’, f- from the distance, not up close and in the bushes...”

“Would you like to stroll with me?” Ori asked obviously not believing a word Dwalin was saying.

“N-no, no it’s alright, we can sit if ye’ like? And talk and Ye’ know take the weight of yer feet and all.” Dwalin said awkwardly (obviously trying not to let the small scribe know that he knew about his pregnant state) as he gestured to the bench and Ori nodded before he sat down, taking hold of Dwalin’s hand and pulling him down next to him.

“What do you want to talk about?” Ori asked as Dwalin sat beside him after a moment of silence.

“Oh ye know, nothing important, I just wanted to let ye’ know that…I am here for ye’, no matter what.” Dwalin stated, Ori paused at the words and looked at him in confusion before replying.

“Okay, thank you.” Ori replied before Dwalin continued.

“And, I just wanted to say that, I care about ye, a lot, Ori, and I- I will care for ye’ and anyone else who comes along.” Dwalin stated and Ori giggled slightly.

“Dwalin, did that fall give you a concussion of some sort?” Ori asked with a giggle.

“No, no,” Dwalin started as he took Ori’s small hands between his. “I just want ye’ to know that…if you would allow me to court you, I- I would look after ye’ and yer baby as if it was my own.”

“My baby!?” Ori asked pulling his hands back, but still giggling slightly. “Dwalin, what are you talking about? Do you think I’m pregnant?”

“Are you?” Dwalin asked, suddenly feeling like an idiot.

“No!” Ori stated now rocking with laughter and Dwalin blushed deeply.

“But-but I heard ye’ and the hobbit talking about being pregnant and I-I thought!-” Dwalin started

“Dwalin, _Bilbo_ is pregnant,” Ori reassured. “With _Thorin’s_ baby.”

“Oh.” Dwalin said simply as the blush on his cheeks grew deeper and far redder as the small scribe continued to laugh, he felt like a fool, how could he honestly think that Ori would betray him in such a way and sleep with the hobbit? It was ridiculous.

“Do you mean it though?” Ori asked as his laughter died down.

“Mean what?” Dwalin asked.

“About courting me and being there for me and taking care of my ‘babies’?” Ori put air quotes around the last word and Dwalin smiled slightly.

“Yes, of course I do.” Dwalin replied confidently.

“Then yes.” Ori replied taking Dwalin’s large hands in his own.

“Yes?” Dwalin questioned.

“Yes you may court me.” Ori replied with a large grin.

Dwalin chuckled and leaned forward as he pressed his lips against Ori’s, Ori’s fingers ran up the side of his furred jaw before it met with something sharp, Ori opened his eyes and broke the kiss before his eyes shot up to Dwalin’s hair to look at the spikey obstruction, he giggled again and Dwalin felt for himself before he chuckled and pulled the object from his hair, some of the roses from the bushes had got tangled in his dark hair when he had fallen forward and now made it stick up in all different directions, reminding Ori of a rose bush itself. Dwalin bundled the roses together before he handed them to Ori, and Ori grinned before he placed the roses at his side and pressed his lips back against Dwalin’s lips.

\----

Ori and Dwalin were soon back with the company as the alphas started to pack their gear and weapons, Bilbo was stood next to Thorin, with the large dwarf king hanging off his every word as the hobbit spoke quickly, Ori smiled and placed the roses Dwalin had given him into his journal as the large tattooed alpha walked off to find his own pack, the dwarves were then quickly outside the house of the men of Laketown and Bard was stood next to a large wooden boat that was swaying gently in the lake that lead from the town,  his arms were folded across his chest and his face was scrunched up in concern, he snapped out of it when the dwarves walked by and he quickly began to help them place their packs into the boat, the dwarves were quick to follow their bags, Thorin helped his ( _pregnant_ , Dwalin added to himself,) hobbit into the boat before Bard pulled him over and looked his dead in the eye.

“If you disrupt that beast, you’ll kill us all.” Bard said to him lowly, but the dwarves were still able to hear his deep voice, Dwalin new that the bowman was not only hinting at the town but the company and his hobbit. Dwalin was tempted to jump out of the boat and flip Ori over his shoulder so he could carry the small dwarf back to his room and they could properly court and mate and settle down, Dwalin could go back to work in the blacksmiths and Ori could work in the Laketown libraries, and they would be safe, Erebor and gold be damned!

 Dwalin could see that thought was also passing through Thorin’s head about his own one, but he only nodded before getting into the boat himself, Dwalin sighed and looked over at Ori who was happily chatting with Fili and Kili, all three of them bouncing on the spot, they had never seen Erebor before, only in old stories and carvings, this would be the first time Ori could see Erebor and Dwalin wouldn’t take that away from him, no matter how much his gut told him to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((We are reaching the end friends! Sorry for the wait! Tell me what you think x))


	15. The Arkenstone.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “You are a fool, Oakenshield.” Bilbo stated simply.

The boat ride was tense, the only sound to stop it going into complete silence was Fili and Kili chattering and the soft waves lashing gently against the side of the boat, Fili and Kili were sat on the boats cold wooden floor, huddled together as they talked, Bofur kept his head low, his hat shielding his eyes as he listened to his brother and cousin converse in Khuzdul at his side, Oin and Gloin were sat in a comfortable silence at the end of the boat as they looked forward for any signs of trouble or land, Dori and Nori were sat on the rim of the boat and discussing something in hushed tones, shooting Dwalin a cold look occasionally, Dwalin was stood next to Balin, who was sitting on a barrel, Dwalin was leaning against a barrel with Thorin next to him as they both watched there omegas who were sat in the corner talking softly to each other.

Dwalin sighed, he was glad Ori had accepted his courting (even though he looked like a complete idiot as he asked, as he thought the scribe was pregnant), and he was happy that he was returning to his homeland, but, he just felt something was wrong, his gut was telling him to turn back because something bad was going to happen, he couldn’t tell anyone this of course because they would all think him foolish, but looking at the pale faces of the rest of the company he could see that most of them felt the same or at least similar to the way he felt, Thorin seemed to be growing edgier as they got closer to the mountain and even bard had not said a word.

“Thorin?” Dwalin said quietly, hoping no one in the company could hear him; Thorin turned to him and tilted his head questioningly.

“Yes?” Thorin replied with a furrowed brow.

“Are ye’ sure about this now?” Dwalin asked, the hobbit still hadn’t told Thorin about the baby that was on the way, only Ori and Bilbo could detect the scent because they were both omegas, but Dwalin trusted Ori and knew he would not lie about such an important thing, Dwalin was sure that if the dwarf knew about his unborn heir he would turn the company round or at least postpone the assault on the mountain.

“About what?” Thorin asked even though he knew what Dwalin was trying to hint at.

“About this quest.” Dwalin stated firmly now.

“Why shouldn’t I be? We are almost home now and I have never felt better, of course I would’ve like my nephews and my omega to stay in the Laketown and stay safe but it is their choice to come along, I can almost taste the treasure of Erebor and you are expecting me to turn back?” Thorin said quickly and quietly.

“Thorin, ye already have the most valuable treasure us dwarves value,” Dwalin started to explain. “Ye’ have a mate, an omega, ye’ can start growing yer family, ye’ don’t need gold or jewels, ye’ already found yer treasure.”

Dwalin jabbed a calloused finger at the hobbit who was still chatting with Ori, Thorin followed the line from his finger and sighed before he turned back to Dwalin.

“It is fine, Dwalin.” Thorin reassured but Dwalin did not believe it.

“Just promise me, once we get into the mountain ye’ won’t lose sight of what is important.” Dwalin stated and Thorin nodded.

“You have my word.” Thorin replied, Dwalin didn’t believe a word his king said, Thorin’s ancestors had almost always lost sight of what was truly precious to them and they usually lost everything, Dwalin prayed that Thorin’s’ life of hardship had sent his mind straight and he would not be rendered under the sickness of gold.

The boat suddenly stopped with a large jolt and Dwalin’s legs wobbled slightly as he tried to keep his balance, he looked up along with the rest of the company to see the mist clearing and the large lonely mountain grow over them, Dwalin looked the mountain up and down slowly before his eyes landed on dale, the once vibrant town where he had spent his younger years was now broken and cold with the large buildings nothing more than rubble and broken glass.

The two dwarves were soon climbing warily from their boat and onto the snow covered ground, Thorin helped Bilbo out of the boat first followed by the rest of the company, Dwalin got out of the boat after his leader did and landed in the murky water of the edge of the river, he helped the elders of the company out of the boat first followed by the youngers, he quickly helped Fili out and the young prince helped his brother out, Dwalin only just noticed that Kili had a slight gash in his leg, Dwalin felt slightly worried about it but he didn’t want to fuss so instead he helped the rest of the company out, Ori was next, Dwalin took his hand gently and helped him jump out, Ori smiled shyly as he thanked Dwalin before walking towards his brothers, Dwalin watched slightly before he stepped onto the land himself, Bard gave Thorin another quick warning in a hushed tone before he turned his boat and started his long sail back to Laketown.

The dwarves then began their walk through the desolated dale, and Dwalin felt his heart clench slightly, this was not how he imagined his return to his homeland, it was much colder and it seemed smaller than he remembered. Dwalin kept close behind Ori as the small scribe looked around the broken town with as much sadness on his features than Dwalin did, Dwalin couldn’t possibly understand how Ori felt, after years of being picked on by the older dwarfling’s about his mother and his heritage and being picked on because he was one of a few dwarves who had not been born in Erebor, and now that he was here, he wondered why all those dwarfling’s made such a big deal. Balin and Thorin were at the front discussing the map and where to find the door, they were soon turning and the company followed them, the moon was beginning to rise over the tip of the mountain and luckily it wasn’t full, but tomorrow night it would be for Durin’s day.

The dwarves were soon at the hidden entrance, it was easier to find than they thought, the door was glowing slightly and a small bird was sat close by tapping at it slightly with its beak. Thorin stepped forward and pulled the key from the chain that he wore around his neck and placed it into the keyhole that was an eerie blue under the bright moon, the lock made a click and Thorin pulled the door open, the hall was dark and cramp with large cobwebs on the stone walls, the dust instantly flooded forward, sending half the company back with choking coughs, Thorin didn’t seem to be affected by it, but that was probably just years of working in a smoky smiths shop, Thorin stepped inside instantly as he told the company to stay where they were, Bilbo followed his mate much to Thorin’s disapproval and both disappeared inside the hall and deep into the mountain.

\----

“Thorin.” Bilbo said wearily as they walked slowly down the cobwebby hallway with their hands clasped together.

“Yes?” Thorin asked curiously as he turned to look at the small hobbit, with the lit torch in his hand. The words got stuck in his throat, so he just opened and closed his mouth, he wanted to tell Thorin he was expecting maybe they would be able to turn back to Laketown and settle there for the winter and wait for their baby to arrive, or maybe back to Rivendell, that would be nice, but Thorin would never go with him there, now that they were mated Thorin had become very protective, he would become even more protective if he found out he was pregnant, and Bilbo wasn’t ready to take that risk.

“Bilbo?” Thorin asked, eyes full of concern, Bilbo cleared his throat.

“I- I was just wondering how you feel about….children.” Bilbo asked shakily.

“Children?” Thorin furrowed his brow questioningly. “What a strange thing to ask.”

“I know, I know it’s strange, I was just wondering.” Bilbo said quickly and the tips of Thorin’s lips twitched slightly, before he started walking again, keeping his head forward as he led Bilbo down the hall.

“I like children, I suppose, I mean I love Fili and Kili, and they’re children, are they not?” Thorin stated and Bilbo smiled slightly, he had noticed the close relationship between the small Durin family and Bilbo was glad that he was a part of it, but that still didn’t stop Thorin from being a bit of a dunce sometimes.

“No, I mean, babies and such, you know, small children.” Bilbo tried again and Thorin swallowed thickly.

Thorin didn’t have time to reply as the light in the hallway began to brighten and he could smell something a lot like smoke, Bilbo froze and lifted his nose in the air, since he had discovered he was pregnant his senses had developed and the scent that now fragmented the air was definitely _not_ a friendly one.

“Bilbo? What is it?” Thorin asked as he squeezed Bilbo’s hand and Bilbo took in another deep breath.

“Run.” Bilbo stated simply his eyes growing wide.

“Wha-Why do we-” Thorin started but then he felt heat coming from down the hallway, he looked back to see flames licking up the sides of the walls as it scorched down the hall.

Thorin pushed Bilbo sharply and the hobbit started to run back in the direction that they came, hand still clasped with Thorin’s as he dragged the dwarf behind him.

\----

The earth shook violently beneath them and Dwalin placed his hand on the wall to steady himself as he scanned the ridge to find Ori, who was also gripping onto the wall to stop himself from falling over.

“Was that an earthquake?” Dori asked scanning the side of the mountain as he helped his younger brothers to their feet again.

“That my lad,” Balin stated as he turned slowly, ears pricking up at the familiar sound. “Was a dragon.”

A roar suddenly came from inside the mountain followed by a chorus of screams; Dwalin looked down the dark hallway to see two dark shadows running up the hall, he quickly jumped out the way and tucked Ori behind his back on instinct as the two shadows ran out of the hall revealing the hobbit and the dwarf king, they both fell forward and Dwalin looked at them with wide eyes before Ori stepped out from behind him and quickly went to help Bilbo to his feet, Dwalin followed his example and he quickly helped Thorin to his feet, another roar echoed in the air and the dwarves looked up to see the large fire drake flying above them, circling like a warg does its prey, Dwalin looked up with wide eyes, before Thorin started ordering the company to run inside, the dwarves didn’t have to think twice, they quickly ran inside the hall that the dwarf and hobbit had just appeared from and Dwalin quickly nudged Ori inside before himself as he saw rocks begin to tumble down the side, where the beast had obviously nudged them as he flew away, he quickly pushed Ori inside before slamming the large stone door behind him.

The rocks continued to fall and now they were stuck inside the mountain, with that beast now awake and flying mahal knows where, if Dwalin wasn’t on edge before he definitely was now, Ori had almost got crushed by boulders and now they were trapped, Dwalin should’ve listened to his gut while he had the chance and jump off the boat with Ori in his arms, elder brothers be dammed.

“Where do we go now?” Gloin asked from the back and the dwarves all looked between themselves, hoping someone would speak up with a solution.

“We continue.” Thorin stated simply before he took the hobbits hand and began leading him once again down the hall, the dwarves gave each other unsure looks before they started to follow their king and burglar.

The dwarves moved quickly down the hall and were soon in the golden halls, the dwarves grew wide eyed in wonder as they finally saw the great gold of Erebor, the dwarves were quick to run down the  mounds of gold and towards the floor, the only ones who were not rushing towards the gold were the young princes and the two omegas, Dwalin knew why, the princes were both born before Erebor had fallen so they did not know the weight that strained their line of blood, the hobbit valued most things over treasure, such as food and warm hearths, Ori’s reason was a mystery, he was a dwarf, he should naturally have a love for precious gems and gold but Dwalin knew he was special, Ori didn’t want precious metals he valued his life and his love for Dwalin above everything, Dwalin looked up and saw Ori looking at him with pleasing eyes, he smiled slightly at this and stopped at his digging through the golden piles as he straightened and walked back up the mound, he instantly pulled the small scribe into a tight hug, with the princes hooting and wolf whistling and Bilbo stood by awkwardly fiddling with the buttons on his waist coat.

 Ori sighed happily in the hug and returned the embrace as he smiled, Dwalin had chosen him over the gold and Ori was glad of it, he pulled back slightly from the hug and pressed a quick kiss to Dwalin’s lips.

\----

The night grew darker in the mountain and the dwarves had gone their separate ways to search the palace, Thorin had gone to the throne room, with something tucked under his coat, unbeknown to him a hobbit was hot on his trail.

Bilbo stepped silently into the throne room to see his mate sat on the throne with a glittering stone between his hands, he was looking down at the stone with glazed eyes and Bilbo was unsure if he should approach or not.

“Thorin?” He said softly and Thorin’s head lifted instantly to look at the hobbit with a smile, not his usual soft smile, Bilbo noted, this smile was different, more… _sinister_.

“Bilbo, my love, I did not hear you approach.” Thorin said placing the stone on the arm of the throne.

“I’m very light on my feet.” Bilbo said with a breathy laugh and Thorin grinned in agreement.

“What can I help you with my dear one?” Thorin asked now, tilting his head slightly as he did.

“Oh, well, actually, I just wanted to discuss something.” Bilbo said as he curled his toes nervously.

Thorin gave a single nod and patted his thigh, Bilbo stepped forward and sat himself awkwardly on Thorin’s leg, Thorin instantly wrapped his arm around Bilbo’s small waist and pressed his pointed nose into Bilbo’s neck as he breathed in the comforting scent, Bilbo fiddled with the threads on Thorin’s shirt anxiously.

“What do you wish to discuss?” Thorin asked as he nipped Bilbo’s neck lightly.

“Do you remember our talk today?” Bilbo asked.

“About the directions?” Thorin asked with a furrowed brow.

“No, no after that.” Bilbo said with a slight giggle.

“Aye, the one about children.” Thorin stated now and Bilbo nodded.

“Yes, the one about children,” Bilbo replied. “You never did answer my question.”

“About?” Thorin asked.

“About babies, do you like babies? I mean… would you _want_ one?” Bilbo asked awkwardly.

 “I-I never put much thought into it,” Thorin replied. “I didn’t think I would ever be back here, with all my treasures.”

Thorin ran a hand over the large stone nearby and Bilbo scratched his beard slightly, like he did when he tried to gain Thorin’s attention, but this time he did not turn his head instead he took the glittering stone into his hands and continued to gaze at it.

“Look at it,” Thorin said gruffly. “Isn’t it beautiful?”

“It is nice, I suppose.” Bilbo said awkwardly.

“You _suppose?_ Bilbo, this is my most valued treasure.”

Bilbo frowned at this, it was nice to know that his mate valued a _rock_ over him, Bilbo wanted to say as much but he closed his mouth when Thorin placed the stone in his own lap.

“In fact, I wish for you to have it.” Thorin stated.

“ _Me_?” Bilbo asked as he looked at the rock with distaste. “Why would I want it?”

Thorin let out a dry barky laugh.

“Because it is very valuable.” Thorin stated like it was obvious.

“I do not care for its value Thorin, it is just a rock.” Bilbo stated, feeling slightly angered now.

“It is not just a rock, Bilbo.” Thorin stated sharply, angry obvious in his narrowed blue eyes. “It is the most loved possession I have in this mountain!”

“More loved than _me_!?” Bilbo asked jumping from Thorin’s knee, and Thorin instantly tried to pull him back, once he was unable to grasp his hobbit he got to his feet.

“No of course not!” Thorin shouted.

“More loved than our child!?” Bilbo cried, as tears started to sting his eyes, he only realised what he said when it was too late to take it back.

“No I-” Thorin started but then the words Bilbo had just shouted sank in and Thorin grew wide eyed. “What do you mean _our_ child!?”

“I’m pregnant, you idiot.” Bilbo snapped, sending Thorin falling back onto the throne.

“Oh.” Thorin gulped.

“Oh, is right.” Bilbo said before he looked at the stone in his hands and sighed. “So, this is mine now?”

“Yes.” Thorin stated weakly, still in shock from the news he had received.

“And I can do what I wish with it?” Bilbo asked again a small smile coming to his lips.

“I suppose.” Thorin stated weakly again.

“Good.” Bilbo stated before he whacked the stone on Thorin’s hard head, Thorin made a startled squawk and gripped the top of his head, it didn’t hurt, he was just shocked by his hobbits sudden boldness.

“What was that for!?” Thorin snapped and Bilbo shook his head.

“You are a fool, Oakenshield.” Bilbo stated simply before he lunged forward and straddled Thorin’s lap as he kissed his dwarf firmly.

Thorin hummed in the kiss and wrapped a hand around the back of Bilbo’s head and scratched the slight curls that laid there before his other hand rested on Bilbo’s hip and he stroked the hobbits abdomen gently, trying to send a soothing beat to the child that was now growing inside his hobbit, Bilbo smiled into the kiss and wrapped his arms around Thorin’s neck before he threw the Arkenstone over his head, sending it falling down the mining shaft and deep into the mountain, back where it belonged and back where it would never hurt anyone, ever again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Angst free zone!!...Well, at least until the next chapter...*mwhahaa* Tell me what you think!))


	16. The night surrounds us both.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Whoa hello, where did this come from??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori have some....quality time....(Run! Save yourselves!) ((Sexxxx....))

Ori stood on the large balcony that extended from the room that the rest of the company were asleep in, his brothers had fallen asleep many hours ago and he had fallen asleep for the shortest amount of time but then he had woken up, Erebor was very different compared to his home in the Blue mountains, he didn’t have his own bed, none of the comforts of home and the mountain was cold and eerie and had sounds that Ori didn’t even know could exist, it may have felt normal to the rest of the dwarves in the company but Ori was far more sensitive to his surroundings, being an omega and all. Ori sighed and decided he should do something better with his time than just standing and looking into the distance, he automatically pulled his journal and quill out from under his jumper and hopped onto the balconies ledge, he quickly flipped open his journal and began making notes and filling in his future readers about the journey, but his thoughts were not on the daring dues of the company, and instead of the sweet alpha who had chosen him over all the gold in Erebor (quite literally, might he add.) Ori had always thought of Dwalin when he was writing but now they were very serious thoughts, thoughts about the strong alpha and all the things Ori would like to do with him.

\----

Dwalin tossed about on his mat as he tried to get comfortable, he was usually accustomed to sleeping on hard stone floors but tonight he craved to have something softer on his back, he remembered earlier that day when he was searching the rooms for any unwanted visitors he had spotted some rooms with large bed, slightly dusty but bearable, he woundered if maybe the young scribe would like to join him? His eyelids shot open and he sighed, as he sat up slowly, he rolled his shoulders slightly as he stretched and scanned the area around him, his eyes instantly hit the mat that was close to him that Ori had fallen asleep on, he quickly looked around when he noticed that the space under the blanket was empty and he was instantly hit with the image of the small scribe sat on the balcony ledge and fiddling with a quill between his fingers.

Dwalin grinned before he got up from the mat, taking the blanket with him as he pulled on his boots as he started walking towards the small scribe.

\----

Ori’s ears suddenly twitched slightly when he heard someone approach behind him, he quickly gripped the journal to him, encase he needed to use it as a shield, even though Kili and Fili had apologised for their behaviour in Mirkwood he was still slightly edgy when the princes were around.

Ori didn’t turn around and his shoulders tensed slightly as the footsteps got closer but the tenseness that reaped his body soon fled as a blanket was placed over his shoulders by a large pair of familiarly calloused hands, Ori looked back to see Dwalin smirking around a pipe between his lips before the large dwarf leaned against the balcony and looked at the leather bound journal tightly clutched in Ori’s mitted hands.

“What ye’ doing out here, little one?” Dwalin asked in a hushed tone and Ori blushed slightly as he looked away from the large dwarf.

“I-I was just drawing the horizon.” Ori whispered and opened his journal slightly, Dwalin took up the space behind him and rested his head on Ori’s small shoulder and wrapped an arm around his thin waist as he placed his pipe on the thick stone railing of the balcony, Ori made an inaudible squeak before he cleared his throat and began looking down at his drawing, hoping the inked pages would help him hide the blush that was spreading rapidly over his cheeks.

“Y-you see here,” Ori stuttered softly brushing his finger over an inked line on the page.” I drew the- the view from west to east.”

“Aye, I see.” Dwalin stated as he looked down at the picture from behind Ori’s shoulder and he watched as the scribes’ throat bobbed slightly, he smiled slightly and turned his head on the shoulder and traced the freckles that graced Ori’s features with his eyes before he kissed at Ori’s neck gently and Ori made a slightly startled squeak.

“And-and here, you see where the sky darkens?” Ori continued as he pointed to another part of the page and Dwalin hummed in reply as he continued to kiss at Ori’s neck and began moving down to his shoulder before he tightened his arm around Ori’s waist. “I-I _um_ layered the ink three times to get it that dark.”

“It’s beautiful.” Dwalin said softly and Ori purred slightly as he began to nibble on his neck and on the tip of his ear.

“I- _um-_ thank you,” Ori said breathlessly, losing most of his vocal ability as Dwalin began rubbing small patterns on his side with his large calloused thumb. “It’s- It’s not done yet though.”

“That’s a shame.” Dwalin breathed as he pulled back from Ori’s neck slightly, he was losing most of his voice to the tightness that was now growing in his trousers.

“I-I don’t have to finish it tonight, I-” Ori started and Dwalin took that as a hint, he spun the small dwarf quickly but carefully on the stone railing and pressed his lips firmly against the scribes, Ori squeaked and dropped his journal, it landed with a heavy thud but neither of them noticed, they were both too busy trying to get closer to the others lips, Dwalin nipped gently at Ori’s lips before he wrapped his arms around Ori’s waist as the small scribe wrapped his legs around Dwalin’s, Dwalin pawed away the hair that swung down at the side of Ori’s head and pushed his face into the pale skin of his neck that laid beneath, Ori made another squeak and pushed his own face into Dwalin’s neck, frantically taking in the strong musk of the alpha, the same musk that had been driving him wild for weeks was now much stronger, and it made Ori’s mouth water.

They both licked and kissed at each other’s neck before Ori pulled back, pupils blown wide and his rosy lips parted slightly as he looked Dwalin over.

“Dwalin,” Ori panted. “Mate me.”

Dwalin moaned and pulled Ori back to his lips, Ori accepted the kisses graciously as he ran his hands down Dwalin’s thick shoulders and down his back.

“Dwalin, now, please.” Ori breathed between kisses. “Take me, mate me _-ah-_ breed me.”

Dwalin didn’t need any more incentive, Ori wanted this, he was telling Dwalin he wanted this, he was not under the dosage of his heat and he could finally do it, Dwalin growled happily and lifted the dwarf off the railing before taking his mitted hand and pulling him along.

\----

Getting to the bedroom took longer than the couple had expected, they were just constantly trying to pull the others clothes from their body, Dwalin didn’t mind of course and he was _certainly_ sure that Ori didn’t mind, he was the one pouncing at him every ten seconds, but now they were at the room and Ori was all but ripping his own clothes, there was an itch deep inside him and he needed Dwalin to sooth it, Ori pulled the cardigan over his head and began to viciously try to rip off Dwalin’s leather armour (to little affect.)

Dwalin quickly flicked the buckles on his armour up and lifted it over his head, Ori made a grateful growl deep in his throat and pushed Dwalin onto the bed before he straddled him and started to rut against him, and Dwalin would have to admit that he was no better with the rutting, being the one who was practically humping Ori’s leg.

Dwalin flipped them over and began kissing Ori’s neck and down his chest before he shifted them both further up the bed and began tugging at the strings on his trousers, he knew this would most definitely be Ori’s first time, he knew he wanted to make it special for the scribe and he wanted to be gently but the wolf side of his brain was just barking at him to ‘mate and breed and dominate.’

“Ori,” Dwalin asked gruffly as the small scribe started yanking at the strings on Dwalin’s trousers, having miraculously got out of his while Dwalin was thinking. “How do ye’ want to do this?”

Ori whimpered and flipped onto his back before he began rubbing his wet underwear against Dwalin’s dry trousers, Dwalin by now was practically ripping his trousers off, but then he realised something.

“Ye’ sure? My knots gonna swell and it’s more comfor-” Dwalin started but Ori wrapped his legs around Dwalin’s waist.

“No, I wanna see you,” Ori breathed as he ran his hands down the front of his furred chest before taking one of his large calloused hands. “All of you.”

Ori brought the fingers to his lips before taking them into his mouth, and Dwalin almost came right there and then as he shuddered slightly, for a virgin Ori sure knew how to get Dwalin’s motor running.

Dwalin’s trouser seams finally ripped as he yanked at them and he threw them carelessly to the side of the room, he was probably going to regret that in the morning but right now he didn’t care, he quickly pulled his fingers from Ori’s mouth, much to the scribes’ disgruntlement. Dwalin then pulled down his underwear followed by the scribes, Dwalin was instantly hit with the mouth-watering scent of the small omega beneath him, Ori keened slightly and tightened his legs around Dwalin’s waist, Dwalin reached down and found the puckered ring of muscle, which made Ori growl slightly.

“No need, just need you to get in me.” Ori said as he reached down and tried to slap away Dwalin’s hand, but Dwalin used his free hand to grab Ori’s and pinned it next to Ori’s head, he laced his fingers with Ori’s and leaned down so his mouth was level with Ori’s sweet small ear.

“We are going to do this properly, Ori.” Dwalin sighed against his ear before he pushed the tip of his first finger into Ori, Ori keened again and used his free hand to clutch onto Dwalin’s shoulder, leaving small crescent marks behind, and Dwalin only realised then that the small scribe had taken off his mitts, he wouldn’t of noticed, the skin on Ori’s slim pale hands were just as soft as the wool that protected it.

Dwalin was soon inserting his second finger and scissoring them slightly, Ori yelped slightly, and Dwalin knew that the virgin sensitivities were finally over riding Ori’s lust; he pressed his mouth to Ori’s neck and began peppering small kisses along his jaw and shoulder.

“It’s alright Ori, I’ve got ye’.” Dwalin breathed into Ori’s ear and Ori hummed soothingly as he gripped gently onto Dwalin’s shoulders.

Dwalin slowly added the third finger and Ori moaned, Dwalin sighed deeply as he pumped his fingers gently in and out of Ori, Ori keened slightly at each thrust before he pulled them out completely, Ori whined slightly at the loss of friction, before he looked down to see Dwalin getting his length ready to enter him, Ori threw his head back against the soft pillows and whimpered, Dwalin got to his knees and placed his hands either side of Ori’s head as he looked down at the small scribe before dropping down and kissing the scribe gently on the lips.

“Ye’ ready?” Dwalin asked, eyes full of concern and Ori nodded before he wrapped his legs against Dwalin’s waist again and pulled him forward, bringing the tip of his length into Ori’s entrance, Dwalin rested his head against Ori’s neck as he pushed forward slowly, Ori cried out slightly as Dwalin got half way in, Dwalin froze and whispered sweet nothings into Ori’s ear before he continued to push in and Ori keened and clawed at his back, Dwalin began moving slowly in and out of the small scribe and rubbed the scribes own forgotten length gently, Ori threw his head back against the pillows again and huffed before Dwalin kissed at his neck again.

Soon the pace began to pick up and Ori was making whimpering pleas beneath Dwalin as the large dwarf pounded into him, the bed beneath them began to shift against the flat stone floor and knock against the wall as the alpha in Dwalin took over and began mounting Ori viciously, Ori cried out in pleasure and threw his head back, this time stretching his neck as he did so to expose his neck, Ori began to beg him to ‘bite him’ to ‘claim him’ and Dwalin couldn’t refuse as much as he knew he should have, he then lunged forward and sunk his teeth into the sweaty flesh on Ori’s neck, Ori cried out in pleasure again and he came at the feeling of Dwalin making this type of claim on him, Dwalin only needed a few more thrust and the bulb of his knot expanded inside his scribe, pumping his seed inside of him, Dwalin let out a dominating howl as he looked down at the scribe beneath him, Ori had his head still turned and the bite on his neck was now turning a vibrant purple, Dwalin quickly went to lick at the mark to make sure it would heal over properly as his length continued to pump seed into his scribe, trying to fill him with pups. Now that they were joined by Dwalin’s knot, the guard carefully turned them onto their sides, Ori whimpered slightly as it tugged at his tender entrance and Dwalin moved again, slower this time.

He had soon managed to get them under the covers of the bed and wipe the seed from Ori’s chest and abdomen, Ori whimpered as his body continued to pull Dwalin’s seed from the alphas length, and Dwalin took him into his arms and kissed his face.

“That was wonderful, my love.” Dwalin stated as he breathed in the sweet scent from Ori’s hair.

Ori only hummed in agreement, and before Dwalin could stop the words from rising in his throat they were already past his lips.

“I love ye’, Ori.” Dwalin stated confidently and Ori looked up at him before the scribe smiled and nuzzled into his beard as he kissed his chin and jaw.

“And I love you, Dwalin.” Ori sighed before he giggled mischievously and clutched the side of the neck that Dwalin had bit and faked a pout. “But did you really have to bite me so hard?”

“I’m sorry, so sorry, does it hurt, ye have to tell me if it hurts, oh by the gods Ori, I am sorry.” Dwalin panicked as he went to check the bite on the side of his scribes’ neck but Ori swatted his hands away gently and took them into his own.

“No, it doesn’t hurt, Dwalin.” Ori reassured softly as he kissed Dwalin’s scarred knuckles and Dwalin sighed in relief.

“Are ye’ sure? Ye’ll tell me if it does? I-” Dwalin started blabbering and Ori giggled before he pressed his lips against the large dwarfs, Dwalin sighed deeply and cupped Ori’s cheek and jaw as he returned the kiss gently.

The couple stayed up deep into the night as they groomed each other softly, Dwalin licked Ori's cheeks gently as Ori nibbled on his chin, grooming his beard as he did, they both licked at each other gently, trying to get their scents on one another, Dwalin couldn't wait until Durin's day tomorrow, they would both be in their wolf forms and be able to do this properly, they could groom each other and their wolves would be bonded together for the rest of their days,  _aye,_ Dwalin said to himself.  _That would be nice._ _  
_

\----

The night grew darker, even if Dwalin thought it was impossible. Dwalin was not asleep, he was watching as the scribe snuggled into his chest with a sleepy sigh, the small scribe had fallen asleep a short while ago, with Dwalin’s arm tucked under his head, Dwalin tried to offer his scribe a pillow but he had insisted that he liked Dwalin’s arm there, and Dwalin couldn’t deny the small dwarf anything, Ori wrapped his hand in Dwalin’s furred chest and Dwalin kissed the top of his gingery hair before he deeply breathed in the delectable scent and sighed, his knot was still tucked inside Ori but it was deflated enough that he could pull out, but that would mean waking Ori up and Dwalin didn’t want to risk disturbing his scribe.

 _His_ scribe, Dwalin liked the sound of that, He closed his eyes sleepily and wrapped his free arm around Ori’s back as he pulled him closer, his scribe, his one, his omega, his mate, his love, _his Ori._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((*Runs away in a flurry of papers*, Tell me what you think? ))


	17. One big family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin and Ori face the Ri' brothers.

Dwalin woke up slowly the next morning, his knot had now deflated completely and he shifted his hips slowly to pull it out of his scribe, Ori shifted in his sleep slightly and clutched Dwalin’s chest, Dwalin carefully stroked his hair and kissed his face gently, Ori hummed softly in his sleep and wrapped his arms tightly around Dwalin’s shoulders as his hands slid behind his neck and Dwalin sighed as he pressed a kiss to Ori’s nose. He needed to get up and make a start on the morning, now that they were mated Dwalin needed to talk to Ori’s brothers ( _oh the joy_ ), he knew Ori’s brothers were going to flip out because he didn’t ask their permission, but he didn’t care, he didn’t regret a single thing he had done last night, well, besides the bite of course, he didn’t regret the bite itself he just regretted the pain that it might of caused his one, as Dwalin thought about it he lifted Ori slightly to get a look at his neck, the mark was still a bright purple and red, Dwalin felt guilt rush through him before he pressed a soft kiss to the mark, Ori huffed slightly in his sleep and scratched Dwalin’s beard lightly and Dwalin chuckled as he snuggled in closer.

“Mornin’ Ori.” Dwalin breathed against his ear and Ori hummed slightly.

“Good morning, Dwalin.” Ori said before he let out a long yawn, his eyes still firmly closed.

“Is yer neck better?” Dwalin asked with concern drenching his tone.

“Yes Dwalin, it is fine.”  Ori replied with a giggle and Dwalin smiled, happy he didn’t cause any harm to his mate.

“We should probably get up.” Dwalin stated and Ori groaned as he curled up into Dwalin’s chest.

“No.” Ori groaned and Dwalin chuckled deeply.

“Come on Ori, we need to get up, so we can-” Dwalin started but stopped when Ori covered his lips with his own, _alright, maybe a few more minutes,_ Dwalin thought as he returned the kiss and wrapped his hand around the back of scribes head to deepen the kiss.

\----

The company had been up for many hours and Dori and Nori were absolutely losing it, Thorin had had to come down from his chamber (with his hobbit in tow) as they heard Dori’s shrill scream when he noticed that his baby omega brother was missing, along with the company’s largest alpha, Nori was running through the vast halls calling Ori’s name and the rest of the alphas in the company were also frantically searching, hoping to find Dwalin before the enraged alpha brothers did.

Dori soon found Ori’s small leather journal on the balcony along with Dwalin’s smooth wooden pipe, he snarled and called to Nori, Nori who was now in his wolf skin was instantly at his grey haired brothers side, Nori sniffed the pipe and growled before he lifted his nose in the air as he scented the alpha that would probably be taking his younger brothers innocence as they spoke, he led his brother around the balcony before narrowing his eyes.

Nori froze and his wolf skin melted away as he heard footsteps coming up one of the hallways that lead from the balcony, He got to his feet and squinted slightly as he saw to figures walking down the dark hall, before they appeared in the light and there now standing in the doorway was Dwalin and Ori joined at the hand as they clasped them together, preparing to face the angry Ri’ brothers.

“Ori!” Dori cried as he tried to run forward but Thorin put his arm out to stop him. “What did that brute do to you!?”

Dwalin took a deep breath and stepped in front of Ori, keeping the small omega shielded behind him, just encase they were to lash out, Dwalin would rather take the blows than his omega, as he stepped forward he now noticed that the rest of the company were surrounding them, their eyes wide from shock, even the hobbit looked slightly gobsmacked and the king looked better than he did the night before but Dwalin couldn’t be sure because of the scowl across his sharp features.

“Last night,” Dwalin started. “I came to yer brother whilst he was sat on the balcony, we had grown unexpectedly close during this adventure and last night I told him of my desire towards him and he accepted me into his heart and into his body,”

Nori’s eyes narrowed sharply and Dori made a strangled sound as the spotted the large purple mark that was on the side of Ori’s neck and Dwalin winced slightly, maybe he should have worded that differently, he shrugged it off as he continued.

“I love Ori, with all my heart, he is my one, my omega, and if he will have me I intend to marry him, but first I wish to ask yer permission to wed him.” Dwalin stated firmly and he heard Ori gasp behind him, in bed this morning they had talked about him getting permission to be with Ori, he hadn’t mentioned anything about marriage, but by the way Ori’s hand curled around his and the soft smile that graced the scribes soft features, he knew he had been correct, the sound that brought them from the surreal moment was the sound of Nori’s snarl.

“Over our dead bodies.” Nori growled as his brother pushed past Thorin’s arm and took a stand next to his star haired brother.

“That can be arranged.” Dwalin snarled and Ori pulled on his arm warningly, but it was too late, the two brothers were suddenly stretching into their wolf skins and Dwalin remembered that it was Durin day, they were able to change at any moment, not just the night or on the day of the full moon, Dwalin pushed Ori back gently and into the expecting arms of the hobbit, the small scribe squeaked and made a grab for Dwalin but he was already in his wolf skin and ready to fight with the alpha brothers, prepared to fight to the death for his omega, Ori cried out behind him, begging his brothers to stop and crying out Dwalin’s name to bring him out of this sudden swarm of possessiveness. But Dwalin couldn’t stop, he had no power over this, the only thing left in his mind was his wolfs howl and the scent of Ori egging him on, Thorin had no power over this either so he started to move the rest of the company away and back into the safety of the room attached to the balcony, he grabbed his hobbit who still was clutching onto Ori and dragged them both away much to both the omegas crying protests, Dwalin growled at the king in warning, telling him to keep his omega safe and inside, or else, Thorin nodded, understanding the growl as he ran inside and slammed the stone doors behind him.

Dwalin circled the brothers as they did the same before he let out a fierce snarl and charged towards Nori who was getting closer to him, it wasn’t until he had the brunet wolf pinned did the elder attack, Dori lunged at Dwalin and knocked him off his brother and Nori was instantly back on his paws.

Dwalin snarled as he bit at Dori’s leg, Dori yelped and swiped his paw, smacking Dwalin in the muzzle and sending falling back, Nori pounced on him then and bit at his neck, trying to grab the spot on the back of his neck that could temporarily paralyze him. Dwalin swung his paws round and smacked the brunet wolf in the face, Nori’s jaw continued to clamp viciously around his neck, pulling out some of his fur as he did, Dwalin barked slightly and bit down on the wolfs ear, Nori let out a faint yelp and fell back, Dwalin tried to get up but he was instantly pinned back down by Dori, Dori did the same as his brother did no more than a few moments ago and Dwalin snarled as he used all the muscles in his large back to push himself up, he jumped to his paws and lunged at the older dwarf before pulling on the fur on the wolfs shoulder, but that didn’t last long as Nori got to his feet and bit one of Dwalin’s paws before he used his hind legs to kick Dwalin in the jaw, Dwalin fell back and landed on the stone floor, Dori and Nori were soon surrounding him again and he snarled at them as he tried to get back onto his feet, but to little avail, the bite Nori took on Dwalin’s leg had been used to good effect.

There was a sudden soft growl above Dwalin and he looked up to see Ori had escaped the hobbit and was now in his wolf form, standing over and across his wounded mate to protect him from his elder brothers, Ori’s wolf growled at the two elder wolves and Nori and Dori froze as they watched their youngest brother protect the large alpha beneath him, Ori lowered his head slightly and nudged Dwalin’s muzzle slightly with his own nose and licked it gently, giving Dwalin some comfort, Ori nudged his nose into him again before looking down at his wounded leg, Ori shifted his head down and licked the wound softly and as he did Dwalin glared at the Ri’ brothers expecting them to react to Ori’s soft touch on him, but instead they just stood there with wide eyes and if they were in their human form probably slacked jaws.

Once Ori finished cleaning the wound he lifted his head to face his brothers again, Dori growled and marched over to the gingery furred pup before taking the fur on the back of his neck and tugging him slightly, like a mother would do with a pup when they had to be moved, Ori’s wolf nodded slightly and followed his still angry brothers and left Dwalin to lay there with his injured front leg and a pain in his chest.

\----

Dwalin hadn’t seen Ori in what seemed like hours, after he was dragged inside he turned back into his dwarf skin and the clouds above the mountain burst and let rain slide down the rocks like a tear did down ones cheek, Dwalin rubbed his thumb over the bandages that was wrapped firmly around his wrist and he sighed, _maybe violence didn’t always solve everything, but he had just loved Ori so much and his thick headed brothers refused to see it,_ Dwalin growled and punched the  wall slightly with his good fist.

“Maybe, ye’ shouldn’t add to your list of injuries, lad.” A familiar voice said and Dwalin looked up to see Balin standing formally with his hands clasped behind his back as he looked down at his brother with a soft smile, Dwalin simply grunted at him.

Balin took that as a sign that he didn’t want to talk, he had never really wanted to talk when it came to matters of the heart, even when he was younger, but where his brother didn’t talk Balin could talk for Erebor, so the elder dwarf decided to sit beside his little - _well, not so little anymore_ \- brother.

“I heard what you said out there, you really want to marry the beloved scribe?” Balin questioned and Dwalin grunted again, Balin rolled his eyes slightly.

“Why do you not open up to me Dwalin? I am your brother.” Balin stated, folding his arms in a defensive way.

“I do not wish to _open up_ to anyone Balin, it doesn’t matter if yer my brother or not.” Dwalin growled.

“I just wanted to tell you that, I trust you and I think you’ve made a wonderful choice for your mate.” Balin said as he placed a hand on his brothers’ shoulder. “And that I wish you a life of love and fertility,”

Dwalin smiled slightly at his brother and Balin returned it with his own soft smile.

“And maybe now I might be able to get some nieces and nephews?” Balin questioned with a chuckled and the smile slipped from Dwalin’s face and folded into a frown, Balin patted his shoulder before carefully getting to his feet and strolling away, leaving Dwalin to smile ever so slightly under his beard.

\----

Ori sat on the bed with his head hung low and his hands clasped in his lap, his brothers had lead him to their room and had given him some clothes as his had torn in the transformation, Dori was now pacing and lecturing him as he went and Nori was stood in the corner, eyes glittering in anger as he bandaged the paw that Dwalin had snapped at.

Dori had been ranting for what seemed like hours and Ori just sat there and took it, only interrupting when he stated something to change his brothers mind, until-

“That Fundinson does not know the meaning of pain yet, I will made him rue the day he laid eyes on you, I will-” Dori started ranting again, and Ori sighed.

“You’re not listening!” Ori cried out. “I made the moves on him! I-”

“You what!?” Nori snapped stepping out of the dark corner and Ori rolled his eyes.

“I was the one who made the move first, not Mister Dwalin.” Ori stated and his brothers gawped at him.

“You must not have known what you were offering; this isn’t just a tumble in the sheets Ori, this is the mark of a mate!” Nori shouted as he pointed to his younger brothers’ neck, and Dori paled considerably.

“Oh mahal give me strength.” Dori whimpered as he leaned against the chest of drawers in the room with a hand over his forehead, looking like his was almost close to unconsciousness.

 “I knew exactly what I was offering.” Ori replied confidently as he jumped up from the bed and got to his feet and Dori ran forward and wrapped his arms around him.

“Oh, what ever happened to my innocent baby brother?!” Dori sobbed into his shoulder, Ori patted his back softly, not sure how else he could respond to his eldest brothers’ outburst.

“Nothing happened to me Dori,” Ori said softly before he pulled his brother back to look him in the eye. “I grew up is all.”

Ori pulled out a handkerchief from Dori’s pocket and handed it to his brother, Dori sobbed into the handkerchief, and Ori hugged him again, Nori watched his baby brother, he had never known Ori that much growing up, being on the road and all but there was always that brotherly bond that could not be broken between them, Nori had watched Ori throughout the quest and he had grown in leaps and bounds and he supposed, if a small dwarf like Ori could do all that then Nori supposed, that maybe the small boy he had left all those years ago was ready for marriage, even if it was with someone Nori had always despised.

“I don’t want to lose you.” Dori sobbed into Ori’s shirt and Ori hushed him gently.

“You won’t, I promise.” Ori said softly. “I want to get married Dori, I really do.”

Nori sighed and shook his head.

“But Ori, you really wanna get married? To him?” Nori asked furrowing his platted eyebrows.

“I do, he is the only one I’ll ever want.” Ori stated to his brother and Nori nodded slightly.

“Then, I suppose, there is nothing we can do…” Nori started before he sighed again. “Besides give you and him our blessing.”

Ori smiled widely before he pulled his brother into the family hug, Nori sighed before he wrapped his arms around both his brothers and returned the hug, feeling happy that they were one big family again, Ori smiled to himself, finally feeling his life was now complete, and Dori, well, Dori was glad that both of his baby brothers had discovered what they truly wanted.

\----

Dwalin continued to trace his fingers over the bandage around his wrist until he heard an obvious cough in the middle of the room, drawing all of the dwarves attentions including Thorin who was sat on the floor and had his hobbit sat between his legs as he traced small patterns on Bilbo’s slightly expanded middle, Dwalin looked up instantly to see the Ri brothers stood in the centre of the room, glaring at him, Dwalin didn’t see Ori, who was hid behind their backs until he pushed forward, his eyes red and his cheeks tear stained, if they had done anything to hurt his Ori, blood was going to be spilt!

Dwalin stepped hesitantly forward and Ori watched as he did the same, he stopped slightly and looked back to see that both brothers had one of his wrists each in their firm grip, Ori smiled in reassurance and pulled his wrists free before he walked over to Dwalin and encased the large dwarf in a tight hug.

“We would like to announce,” Dori said with his voice cracking slightly as he did so. “That Master Fundin has asked for our baby brothers’ hand in marriage.”

Dwalin lifted his head from Ori’s neck and looked at the Ri’ brothers with hopeful eyes, Dori cleared his throat to try to keep his voice even as tears rolled down his cheeks again before he continued.

“And we have decided….to _accept._ ” Dori choked out and all the dwarves cheered and ran over to congratulate Dori and Nori, leaving Dwalin and Ori to share a quick but passionate kiss, Dwalin ran his hand through Ori’s hair gently and pulled him closer before wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him slightly, laughing as he did so, the dwarves all cheered and cried out congratulations as they looked at the newest dwarf couple, and for once in Dwalin’s life, everything was perfect.

But those moments would be short lived, because if either of the dwarves were on watch they would have noticed the armies that were now slowly marching towards the lonely mountain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Ahh the BO5A approaches!! Tell me what you think))


	18. The night before battle.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dwalin messes stuff up....

Dwalin turned in his bed, he wasn’t tired, he had gone to bed just as the rest of the dwarves did, mainly because Dori and Nori were watching him like a hawk for the whole night, being sure that he didn’t sneak off and go to find their baby brothers bed, but they were asleep now… _why aren’t you going to find him?_ Dwalin asked himself and he furrowed his brow slightly at his own thoughts, before he quickly flicked his legs out of the covers and climbed out of his bed and quickly tip toed across the floor and out of his room.

\----

Ori tossed aimlessly in bed, he could not sleep in such a large bed, especially when it was so cold. Dori had sent him to bed early and made certain that he was by himself, Ori sighed as he cuddled into the spare pillow that was laid at his side, he was lonely without Dwalin in bed with him but now they were engaged to be married his bothers had declared that they would have to sleep separately, the dwarf couple both went along with it but they weren’t happy. Ori was pulled from his thoughts when the door squeaked behind him; he sat up quickly and narrowed his eyes through the dark to get a glimpse of the person entering his room.

“It’s alright lad, it’s only me.” A familiar voice whispered and Ori smiled at the sound.

“Dwalin, what are you doing in here?” Ori asked as he felt the mattress dip slightly next to him, a large calloused hand cupped his cheek and a slightly dry pair of lips brushed his.

“I couldn’t sleep in my own bed, I missed ye’s too much.” Dwalin whispered and Ori smiled as he wrapped his hand around the back of the large dwarfs neck and pulled him on top of himself and giggled slightly as Dwalin tickled his side with his hand, Dwalin smiled into the kiss and pressed Ori into the pillow as he straddled his thin waist and pulled away from Ori’s lips before peppering soft kisses to his soft neck.

Ori sighed dreamily and carded his fingers gently through the hair that fell down the side of Dwalin’s head.

“My brothers will be terribly mad at you for this.” Ori said with a slight grin and Dwalin lifted his head from Ori’s neck.

“The mentioning of your brothers has seemed to deflate my knot.” Dwalin stated and Ori let out a quick snort before he giggled slightly as Dwalin flopped down next to him, Ori continued to giggle as he noticed Dwalin was now pouting at the ceiling, Ori cuddled into his side and pressed soft kisses to Dwalin’s cheek, Dwalin smirked slightly and turned to his side before wrapping his arms around Ori’s waist and brought him closer to his chest as he pressed kisses to Ori’s lip.

The kisses were over sooner than Ori would’ve liked but he didn’t mind when he felt Dwalin’s hands stroked at his middle and waist, Ori closed his eyes tiredly as Dwalin continued to trace his fingers over his middle, Ori opened his eyes again and furrowed his brow slightly, to see Dwalin looking intently at Ori’s flat middle and tracing small patterns over it.

“Dwalin? What are you doing?” Ori asked as he placed a hand on Dwalin’s thick arms.

“Nothing, just…thinking.” Dwalin stated softly.

“Thinking? That’s unlike you.” Ori said teasingly and Dwalin chuckled slightly.

“What you thinking about?” Ori asked now.

“Just about Thorin…and Bilbo… and ye’ know, children.” Dwalin said slowly with a large amount of caution.

“Children?” Ori questioned and Dwalin nodded.

“I was just wondering if ye’ would like to have some, maybe… in the future some time… or not, I-I don’t know It depends what ye’ want, I mean I-” Dwalin blabbered and Ori giggled slightly before he pressed his lips firmly against Dwalin’s, Dwalin sighed in relief into the kiss before Ori pulled back slightly.

“My heat is not for another few months, but we can try when it comes round.” Ori stated softly and Dwalin let out some sort of squeal of glee _(a manly squeal.)_ and pressed Ori down onto the mattress and covered him in soft kisses.

“Better get some practice in.” Dwalin said with a chuckle and Ori giggled as he pulled Dwalin under the covers with him, only to be stopped when a loud sound of a horn ran through the air, Dwalin lifted his head from under the cover with Ori quick to follow.

“What was that?” Ori asked as he fixed his braids back into place with his hand.

“I don’t know,” Dwalin stated before looking towards the closed door. “Stay here.”

Dwalin climbed out of the covers and quickly tied the laces of his trousers before pressing a soft kiss to Ori’s forehead.

“I’ll be back soon.” Dwalin promised before marching out of the room, Ori lifted himself onto his elbows and watched as Dwalin disappeared from his room, Ori was instantly out of his bed, he wasn’t going to be the one dwarf to sit back, especially when there was trouble, he got to his feet and pulled on his knitted cardigan before walking out of the door and following the direction of the voices of the company.

Ori soon arrived at the balcony and looked at the faces of the company, each face was covered in concern and his brothers were instantly at his side, fussing over him like they normally did, Ori nudged passed them before looking over the side of the balcony to see armies of elves and men quickly approaching, Ori’s jaw slacked at the numbers that were now surrounding Erebor. He moved quickly away from the balcony wall and straight into the arms of the expecting hobbit.

“Bilbo!” Ori gasped.  “What’s going on!?”

“The army of elves and men have come to Erebor to seek the riches they _think_ they deserve.” Bilbo answered and Ori scanned the faces of the company once again.

“And where’s Dwalin?” Ori asked frantically.

“He has gone with Thorin to talk to the men,” Bilbo started before adding with a huff. “ _Neither_ of them will talk to the elves.”

Ori sighed and rubbed his hand over his face, before turning to the hobbit who was frowning with him, obviously both omegas were not happy with their intendeds’ stubbornness.

“Ori, will you accompany me to the kitchen?” Bilbo asked with a slight smile and Ori nodded.

“Of course.” Ori replied before Bilbo linked their arms together and began pulling him towards the kitchens.

\----

Both omegas were soon in the kitchens, Bilbo was sat on the counter eating cheese dipped in jam (odd taste in food, but he was pregnant after all) and Ori was sat on the table in the middle of the room, eating a piece of bread hesitantly, they didn’t have much food in the kingdom yet, so they had to get by on the food they had collected from the towns men of Laketown.

Bilbo munched noisily on his cheese and Ori smiled slightly at him.

“I see hobbits get cravings earlier on than we dwarves.” Ori said with a wide smile and Bilbo nodded.

“We have a love of food to begin with, and babies just as so.” Bilbo stated before adding. “Are you and Dwalin going to have a child one day?”

“We…discussed it this evening.” Ori said as a large blush spread across his cheeks.

“I thought Dori said you were not allowed to share the same bed?” Bilbo asked with a raised eyebrow.

“Well… we didn’t have… we didn’t _do_ anything.” Ori stuttered as his blush began to darken.

“Oh, I see.” Bilbo said with a giggle. “Well, what does he think about you two having babies?”

“He seems in favour of it.” Ori said with a large smile.

“I see.” Bilbo stated before cutting himself another piece of cheese.

“Ori!?” A familiar voice called outside the kitchen and Ori got up from the table.

“Parties over.” Bilbo sighed before walking quickly out of another door with jam and cheese in hand.

Ori watched his friend leave before he turned to the door; it suddenly swung open and was replaced with Dwalin’s broad body.

“Ori, I told ye’ to stay in yer room.” Dwalin sighed and Ori shrugged.

“I was just having a light snack with Bilbo.” Ori stated and Dwalin sighed again before taking Ori’s hand and pulling him towards the hallway.

“Ye’ shouldn’t be out here so late, not with the men and elves sneaking about.” Dwalin growled as he pulled Ori back towards his room, Ori tried to pull out of his firm grip, but with little affect.

“I can take care of myself, thank you very much.” Ori snapped as he pulled his hand from Dwalin’s, Dwalin tried to take hold of it again but Ori just moved it away as he gave Dwalin a firm glare.

“I never said ye’ couldn’t, lad.” Dwalin stated before he gripped Ori’s hand again and pulled him into his room. “But we are preparing for battle tomorrow and-”

“Battle? What battle?” Ori questioned with a furrowed brow.

“Since we are not willing to give the men any gold they have declared war and the elves the same.” Dwalin stated before sighing and adding. “And I am not willing for ye’ to risk yer own life, and I-”

“So, I am to stay here? Inside, while the rest of you go out and fight?” Ori stated with a furrowed brow, he knew he wasn’t the best fighter in the company but he could still hold his own, and it hurt that after everything he had done to show his worth Dwalin still thought he was weak.

“No, I mean yes, but it’s not like that I-” Dwalin started but Ori just huffed.

“You think me weak.” Ori started as he felt tears sting his eyes.

“No, no Ori, it’s just that you’re an omega and-” Dwalin started and the words hit him as soon as they left his mouth, he tried to pull them back in but by the look on Ori’s face he had already heard them, it was too late. “No, Ori, I didn’t mean that I-”.

“You think me just some useless omega, just something to breed,” Ori started before his anger rose and tears began to flood down his cheeks. “That is why you asked if I wanted children!? You’ve been using me all this time?!”

“No, Ori! Listen to me, I do not think that! Not at all, I just don’t want ye’ going into battle tomorrow because I might not be able to protect ye’!” Dwalin shouted, his anger now getting the better of him, Ori huffed slightly pushed him slightly into the hallway.

“I do not need you to protect me! Neither do I need you to make my mind up for me! I-I will fight tomorrow, and- and I will make it through it! Goodnight Mister Dwalin!” Ori shouted before slamming the door behind him and throwing himself onto his bed as he buried his face into a pillow.

Dwalin placed his hand against the large door that separated him and his one, he always seemed to mess everything up and now was exactly the same, Dwalin’s anger rose in him once again and he smashed his hand against the door frame.

“Ori! Please! I love ye’, I didn’t I just-” Dwalin start as he pressed his pierced ear to the door, only to hear his one crying, Dwalin felt like being sick, _he_ had caused this, he had made his intended cry, something he promised himself he would never do, and now he had done it. He had made Ori think he was some useless, some sort of dim-witted breeding machine. Dwalin felt tears sting his eyes and he rubbed them away furiously before marching down the hall dizzily, he needed to find a dark corner and _lots_ of alcohol.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Filler, Filler.... I will probably be updating again soon because I'm going to Belgium next weekend for a week!! So yeah, expect an update during this week. So yeah, tell me what you think!!))


	19. Battle of the Five Armies.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Decided against killing the Durins, but one must die in their place...))

Thorin marched quickly down the hallway; he had left his slumbering hobbit in their now shared room and had gone to find Gandalf, he was hoping the grey wizard would take his nephews and his pregnant hobbit back to the town of men, where they’d be safe, he didn’t want the journey back to his homeland to end like this, but what had happened had happened because of his blind greed and arrogance and now he was to pay with it in his blood.

Thorin continued to march down the hall until he tripped over a solid object that stretched in the middle of the hallway and fell to the floor ungracefully, Thorin grunted as he hit the cold stone floor before he looked back with narrowed eyes at the object that had got in his way, only to see Dwalin curled up on himself with a large bottle of ale in his hands, Thorin sighed and got to his feet once more before nudging Dwalin with the toe of his boot, Dwalin’s head shot up and he blinked rapidly.

“Ori?” Dwalin said as he rubbed his eyes and Thorin snorted.

“Is someone in the dog house?” Thorin asked with a slight grin and Dwalin only groaned in reply. “Come with me, I’m going to talk with the wizard.”

Dwalin groaned again and got shakily to his feet, Thorin helped Dwalin up before he threw his arm over his broad shoulders, Dwalin let the bottle of ale slip from his hands before he allowed himself to be lead down the hallway.

\----

Thorin spotted the wizard sat on one of the large stone benches outside the golden rooms, looking over the land that stretched around the mountain, where camps of men and elves were now set up, the wizard had his hat low over his eyes and soft snores were coming from him, Thorin leaned Dwalin against a nearby wall before he quickly walked over to the wizard and smacked him gently on the arm. Gandalf made a snorting type sound as he regained consciousness and lifted his hat.

“Ah, Thorin, what can I do for you this fine evening?” Gandalf asked as he placed his hat to the side.

“I am here to discuss my hobbit.” Thorin stated as he took a seat next to the wizard.

“ _Your_ hobbit?” Gandalf questioned raising a bushy eyebrow.

“Yes, my hobbit, you may have heard that Bilbo is pregnant-” Thorin started and the wizards eyes grew wide.

“ _Pregnant?_ Thorin for goodness sake.” Gandalf interrupted with a sigh.

“I know, this is all my doing,” Thorin sighed. “And now I need for you to take him, Fili _and_ Kili back to Laketown.”

“Do you think that is what they would want?” Gandalf asked.

“Possibly not, but it is what I want.” Thorin replied with a stern tone.

Gandalf simply nodded and smiled slightly.

“If it is what you want Thorin, then I will oblige.” Gandalf said before placing his hat back on his head and lowering it once more.

“Thank you.” Thorin said before he rose from his seat and began to walk towards Dwalin, who was occupied with leaning over the side and spitting at passing elves.

“Wait, wait a-a momen’, I wanna ask the wizard somethin’.” Dwalin mumbled drunkenly and Thorin sighed before he let Dwalin pass and stagger over to the wizard.

 “Mister Gandalf.” Dwalin started as firmly as he could as he tapped on the grey wizards pointed hat, Gandalf raised his head once again and narrowed his eyes questioningly at the drunken dwarf before him.

“Can ye’ take my Ori with ye’, tomorrow?” Dwalin asked slowly.

“Is that what he wants?” Gandalf questioned, much like he did with Thorin no more than a few minutes ago.

“No, but that’s what he needs.” Dwalin stated.

“Go to bed Master Dwalin, I’m sure you will change your tune tomorrow.” Gandalf said before he lowered his head a final time.

Dwalin groaned and flipped the wizard a rude hand gesture before Thorin grabbed his collar and began dragging him back to the corridor that he had found him in.

\----

The day came sooner than expected and Dwalin woke in the hallway with a pain in his head and an ache in his heart, Gandalf had said no to him asking to take Ori to the safety of Laketown, and now there was a battle he had to focus on, he dragged himself off the floor and began walking towards the dining hall where the dwarves were all eating and preparing for battle.

Dwalin froze once he reached the hall, many of the dwarves looked at him, the rest were focusing on the armour they had found, the hall was silent except for the odd clang of metal and the occasional sigh, Dwalin sighed himself and stepped further into the hall, until he noticed Ori, who was busy tying his boots, Ori finished the lacing and looked up at Dwalin for a few moments then away from him, but in those few short moments Dwalin noticed how red and puffy the small dwarfs eyes appeared, he had obviously been crying for quite a long amount of time and it made Dwalin’s guts twist.

Dwalin marched through the hall, feeling the heavy weight in his chest, and that weight increased when he saw Thorin on the balcony, hugging his nephews into his shoulders and kissing their heads, both princelings cried into their uncles’ shoulder and begged him to let them stay but Thorin had made his mind up and it was too dangerous for his nephews to stay, the princelings pulled back and instantly replaced by Bilbo. Dwalin turned away then, he didn’t want to see the couple in what could possibly their last moment o intimacy, and if he looked he knew he would run over to Ori and hold him, something he knew the dwarf wouldn’t want right at this moment.

Dwalin wiped at something wet running down his cheek, he didn’t realise he had started to cry and now that he had he needed it to stop, he rubbed violently at his cheeks and eyes, making sure there was nothing left of his tears, he marched away from the hall and down to the armoury.

Dwalin marched away so quickly he didn’t notice the sad pair of eyes on him; Ori was leaning against a large polish stone post and sighed as his brother tightened the metal laces on his armour.

“Ori, Is everything alright?” Dori asked as he pulled the metal laces tightly.

“Yes, everything is fine.” Ori lied, the truth was he was hurting deeply; his mate had made him so upset and now didn’t seem to care about him at all, his brothers were right, Dwalin had only used him, he didn’t care about him at all, Ori felt tears trickle down his cheeks and fall into his sleeve.

\----

The battle horn soon blared through the lonely mountain, the dwarves pulled their weapons from their holders and held them close, Dwalin’s eyes travelled down the rows of dwarves next to him until they came onto Ori, the small dwarf had his eyes closed and was breathing deeply.

The elves and men soon charged towards them, they battled long and hard, each race as strong as the other, until one of the worst things Dwalin could imagine happened, armies of Orcs and Goblins stood on the cliffs nearby and made ear piercing shrieks, freezing every race to the core as they looked up in horror before the scabby creatures ran down the side of the cliff, circling the elves, men and dwarves, they stopped fighting one another and turned to attack the cursed creatures, Dwalin made a hard cry as he lifted his axe and sliced through bodies of Orcs and Goblins, Dwalin swore in Khuzdul as the scent of death and blood entered his nose, he rubbed his crocked nose furiously to get the scent away and battled on, he kept an eye on Ori as the battle raged on and only then did Dwalin notice that the dwarf was not using his sling shot but one of his war hammers, and he held it well. A Goblin suddenly lunged at him and Dwalin growled as he smacked the goblin with one of his axes and sliced through his neck, Dwalin pushed the goblins lifeless body off and got to his feet again before he lifted his nose in the air, the scent of ink mixed with fear, Dwalin turned instantly and his eyes fixed on his mate who was now being pushed into a corner by a large Orc, Dwalin snarled and ran quickly.

\----

Ori landed on the floor as the Orc kicked him in the ribs, the war hammer he had borrowed from Dwalin had fallen to the floor, far away from his side, this was it. Ori felt tears roll down his cheeks again as he thought back through the journey here, his thoughts turned to his beloved, their first meeting, their first almost kiss in the goblin caves, their first real kiss at the Carrock, Dwalin’s face when he thought Ori was pregnant, His face when Ori had shouted at him the night before, Ori sobbed again and the Orc laughed harshly above him.

“Sweet little omega, I hope you feel every moment as I smash your skull.” The Orc hissed in his black language as he raised his blade above his head and Ori squeaked and tightened his eyes, but the blade never arrived, only a strangled growl, Ori looked up and his eyes grew wide.

Dwalin growled as the Orc twisted the blade in his chest, the Orc laughed so Dwalin spat in the Orcs face before swung his axe around and sliced the Orcs head from its pale body, the Orcs blade still protruded from Dwalin’s body, he yanked it out quickly and threw it to the floor before he fell to the floor himself, panting and cursing under his breath as tears swelled in his eyes, that was probably not the smartest thing he's ever done, but it saved Ori, and that made it worth it.

Dark crimson blood poured out from Dwalin’s middle and into his hand, Dwalin cursed under his breath again and he lifted his pained head to look at himself before pair of small hands covered his wound and began pressing down on it, Dwalin groaned in pain and winced but his groan was cut short with a pair of lips, Ori was kissing him, _by the gods how he had missed this._

“Mister Dwalin,” Ori squeaked as he broke the kiss. “You’re a fool.”

“I know.” Was Dwalin’s only reply, the pain restricting his speech slightly.

Ori took Dwalin’s hand quickly and pressed a small piece of fabric in them before pushing them on the wound, followed by his own hands.

“Why did you do this?” Ori asked, tears falling down his cheeks.

“Because, I-I,” Dwalin stuttered, he pulled his hands away from the wound and made an effort to cup Ori’s cheeks.

“No, No Dwalin, Please I-” Ori struggled as he tried to put Dwalin’s hands back on the wound, but Dwalin needed to do this, he cupped Ori’s cheeks gently.

“I love you, Ori.” Dwalin said breathlessly. “And if this is the end-”

“No, No Dwalin, It’s not the end, don’t say goodbye yet, just don’t.” Ori begged, he no longer noticed the battle raging on around him, he focused on the dwarf that he loved under his hand, who had just taken a sword for him, a horn blared through the air again but Ori didn’t lift his head, he didn’t even flinch, his eyes too focused on Dwalin and the blood pouring between his fingers.

“If this is the end, Ori, then listen.” Dwalin protested trying to sit up, much to Ori’s avid protesting, Dwalin hissed and laid back down the wound that ran through him now throbbing. “Just know that I love you and if you find another alpha.... I’ll be okay with that.”

“I don’t want another alpha.” Ori growled as he pressed a cloth into the wound, he knew this was doing nothing other than soaking up the blood, but there was nothing else he could do.

“I just want you to be happy, an-and if you have pups I-I-” Dwalin started but he didn’t know how to answer it, he didn’t want Ori to have pups with anyone else, he wanted to be the one to give the scribe a family, he wanted to be a daddy, he wanted to be with Ori, and he wanted to tell Ori all this but the pain in his chest grew deeper.

“I-If ye’ have pups, I- I’ll be happy, for ye’.” Dwalin wheezed, the pain of his wound now getting the best of him.

“No Dwalin, I will not have pups! Not without you.” Ori pleaded and Dwalin’s eyes rolled shut. “I love you.”

“And I ye’ Ori, and I ye.” Dwalin breathed before the last breath passed his lips, Ori clutched tightly to Dwalin’s shirt and shook him gently, trying to bring Dwalin back, another horn blared and the war was over and Ori got to his feet quickly, crying out for someone to help him, an elf, a man, a dwarf, anyone! But everything was still and he began to quickly drag Dwalin’s lifeless body back into the mountain, in hope to find a medic, but he was too weak, and all he could do was watch the tears rolling down his cheeks and feel a pain in his chest.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((I'm so sorry...))


	20. Mitted hands.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> \-----

Bilbo walked quickly down the hallway with a hand on his small bump and with the princes at his sides, the battle was over and the company were a little worse for wear but other than that everyone was alright, Bilbo marched into the kings chambers to find Thorin standing on the bed and swinging Orcrist above his head and yelling angry curses at elves who were trying to treat his injuries, obviously the alpha was disgruntled without his omega and Bilbo sighed as he stepped further into the room.

“Thorin Durin, get down from there this instant!” Bilbo yelled as he crossed his arms over his chest and tapped his furred foot on the floor, Thorin looked at his mate for a small moment before hopping off the bed and sitting down on the bed with his hand held politely in his lap, the elves looked at Bilbo with furrowed brows but Bilbo simply took the medical kit from one of the taller elves and kneeled in front of the king, Fili and Kili growled at the elves and beckoned them out of the room, the elves quickly shuffled out of the room.

“Thorin, can you maybe not harass the elves,” Bilbo started as he cleaned Thorin’s face with a damp rag. “They were only trying to help.”

“They were harassing me! They were trying to make me strip to-” Thorin started and Bilbo made a slight tutting sound interrupting the dwarf king.

“They were only trying to look at your bruises not your knot.” Bilbo sighed.

“Good, my knot is for your eyes only.” Thorin growled and Fili and Kili giggled behind them, Thorin turned and scowled at the giggling pair who dared to interrupt him and his consorts conversation before he saw them to be Fili and Kili, his scowl faded instantly and was replaced by a large grin.

“Boys, I was wondering where you were!” Thorin cried as the boys ran over and gave him a crushing sandwich hug, Thorin groaned in pain but tried to disguise it as a cough.

“Alright you two,” Bilbo started as he tried to pull the two princes from their uncles sides. “I think your uncle needs his rest.”

“But Bilbo-” They whined in unison and Bilbo raised his hand, making them stop.

“Now none of that, shoo before I bop you on the nose.” Bilbo said as he wagged his finger at the two.

The princes sighed before they hopped off the bed and scuttled out the room, calling goodbyes to their uncle as they went, as soon as they left Thorin let out a loud snort and a laugh.

“You already have my heirs wrapped around your little finger,” Thorin stated, with a grin. “Mahal help Erebor when you are their queen.”

 _“Kings consort.”_   Bilbo corrected with a pout, just because he was an omega didn’t mean he wanted to be known as a female, Thorin chuckled and nodded.

“Kings consort.” Thorin repeated as he corrected himself before Bilbo got to his feet and placed the bowl of water on the side tables that were placed next to the bed, Thorin caught Bilbo’s hips and pressed his forehead to the small bump of Bilbo’s belly, Bilbo sighed and brushed his fingers through Thorin’s thick hair and down the braid at the side of his head.

“How is the rest of the company?” Thorin asked, and Bilbo smiled and tucked Thorin’s raven hair behind his ridiculously rounded ear.

“They are all fine,” Bilbo stated before reconsidering his words. “Well, Dwalin is a bit worse for wear.”

Thorin lifted his head and looked up at Bilbo with wide eyes.

“Dwalin?” Thorin questioned with a worried expression.

“Don’t worry, the elves said he will be fine.” Bilbo said and Thorin jumped to his feet.

“Those pointy eared pansies know nothing!” Thorin snapped as he marched towards the door. “I will go check on him myself and-”

Bilbo caught his wrist and turned him around before he pulled him into a firm kiss.

“Thorin, he is fine I swear.” Bilbo said into the kiss and Thorin wrapped his arms around the hobbit before pulling him back into a passionate kiss, Bilbo wrapped his hand into Thorin’s tangled hair before he allowed himself to be carried to the bed and placed beneath Thorin’s warm body.

\----

Ori sat carefully on the corner of Dwalin’s bed, the larger dwarf still hadn’t waken up,  even when the elves had rubbed some of their herbs into his wound and poured some of their medicine between his dried lips and had left, saying they would come back in a few hours  to check on him, but Dwalin didn’t move, Ori simply sat next to him, running his thumb over Dwalin’s battered knuckles, he had changed out of his armour and had helped the elves pull off Dwalin’s armour as well, making sure they were extra careful with his mate, Ori carefully dipped a rag into the warm water in a bowl that was placed on the side table before he dabbed it gently over Dwalin’s rough forehead, just as there was a soft knock at the door.

“Come in.” Ori called softly as he placed the rag back into the bowl, the door creaked open slightly and the doorway was taken up by a very ruffled looking hobbit.

“I heard about Dwalin,” Bilbo said as he sat in a large wooden seat close to the bed. “How is he?”

“The elves said he’ll be okay, just needs some rest.” Ori replied with a small smile. “How’s Thorin?”

“As stubborn as ever, the medics are trying to make him stay in bed but he wants to come see Dwalin,” Bilbo complained before smiling fondly. “I had to all but tie him to the bed.”

Bilbo blushed slightly at his own words and Ori smiled weakly again and sighed as he turned his head back towards Dwalin, he didn’t notice Bilbo had gotten up until he felt a soft hand on his shoulder.

“You look unwell, Ori, come get some food with me.” Bilbo stated and Ori sighed, he knew there was no way he could get out of this, once the hobbit had something in his mind, no one could argue.

“Alright.” Ori said before he got off the bed and stood, his left leg faltering a bit, the Orc had kicked him in the shin during the battle; Oin had rubbed some ointment on it, but it still hurt terribly.

Ori quickly leaned down and pressed a quick kiss to Dwalin’s forehead, his scent was still there but it was fading and Ori just wanted to breathe in as much of it as he could, but the hobbit tugged at his jumper and started dragging him out of the room.

\----

Dwalin groaned, then a pair of warm hands were over his chest, Dwalin grinned slightly, obviously Ori was getting restless without him, he was pleased about that. Dwalin twitched his arm slightly and rested his hand over the one roaming over his chest, humming happily as the hand stopped it’s movement before Dwalin folded his hand over the mitten clad ones, he could suddenly hear a slight snorting laugh and he opened one eye before both of them snapped open and he quickly pulled his hand back as he spotted the old medical dwarf looking at him with laughter in his eyes.

“Missing the young scribe are we, lad?” Oin asked.

Dwalin quickly made an attempt to sit up but only made it halfway before his arms gave out; his chest felt like he had swallowed a thousand knives and his head ached, he put his pain aside and quickly scanned the room.

“Where is he?” Dwalin asked, he hadn’t seen Ori since the incident with the orc and since he had passed out he didn’t know what happened to his small scribe, Oin made an attempt at pushing him back onto the bed, but it was to little effect.

“He went to get food with Bilbo,” Oin said. “Now lay down before you hurt yourself, the elves spent many hours on your stitches and will not be pleased if they have to do them again.”

Dwalin’s face crinkled slightly at the thought of the elves pawing over his naked unconscious body.

“Why did the _elves_ do my stitches?” Dwalin snorted.

“That is not important,” Oin stated before a mischievous grin spread across his aged features. “Now, if Ori was here he would want you to rest and-”

Oin didn’t have to finish his sentence; Dwalin slumped down onto the bed with a huff at the simple thought of his mate being angry with him.

“There’s a good lad, now, drink this.” Oin said as he passed Dwalin a small silver bottle.

Dwalin took a small sip from the bottle before spitting it out over the floor, gagging as he did, Oin took the small bottle back and took a sip himself.

“That’s rum!” Dwalin choked.

“Exactly, that’ll put the hairs back on your chest laddie.” Oin stated and Dwalin coughed into his arm, the burning sensation in his throat soothing his chest slightly.

“Thank ye, Oin.” Dwalin coughed before the door creaked open again, both dwarves looked over to see the hobbit and Ori entering the room, carrying a large bowl of stew, but that stew was soon on the floor when Ori looked over to the bed and saw his mate sat up, Ori’s eyes grew wide.

“Dwalin!” Ori cried before he ran over and dove on the bed, pressing his lips firmly against Dwalin’s and letting himself be lowered to the mattress as they shared a passionate kiss, Dwalin groaned in pain and broke the kiss, as Ori giggled beneath him and pressed soft kisses to his jaw, neither of them noticing that the hobbit and Oin had now gone and they were alone.

“Ori.” Dwalin sighed as he breathed deeply against the crook of Ori’s neck, taking as much omega scent in that the small dwarf gave off.

“I thought I’d never see you again.” Ori breathed as he ran his fingers through Dwalin’s hair and across his bald crown.

“Me too.” Dwalin replied, before holding the small dwarf close to him, there was no way this could be real, he had to be dead, only in death could this moment to be so perfect, he had his omega back in his arms, the company was all alright and the mountain was now once again under their control, everything was perfect.

“I love you, Dwalin.” Ori sighed against Dwalin’s chest, fingers fiddling with the strings on his shirt.

“And I love ye’, Ori.” Dwalin sighed and he squeezed the scribe closer, feeling the sweet warmth of his omega against his chest as he closed his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((Happy again!! Yay!! Tell me what you think)


	21. A grumpy old alpha.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Baby dwarves!!

**....9 months later....**

Ori kissed Dwalin passionately as he ran his mitted fingers over Dwalin’s bald head before curling it around the back of his neck, Dwalin grunted into the kiss and pulled the small scribe closer, they were both currently lying side by side in their large bed. Ori had been complaining earlier about how he had gotten ‘ugly’ through the pregnancy and Dwalin set out reminding his spouse that he was still the beautiful scribe he had fallen in love with all those months ago. Dwalin ran his hand over Ori’s beautifully swollen belly before lowering it to his waist and lower, but Ori suddenly gasped in the kiss and pulled back, looking down at himself.

“What’s wrong?” Dwalin asked roughly, as he placed a hand down Ori’s cheek.

“N- Nothing, It’s nothing.” Ori stated before he rushed forward and clasped his lips with Dwalin’s once more and Dwalin groaned appreciatively as the small scribe scratched his nails lightly against his beard.

Dwalin flipped them over now and began kissing down Ori’s neck and chest, until the small scribe squeaked again, Dwalin was the one who pulled back this time.

“Ori, are ye’ sure nothings the matter?” Dwalin asked, his features drenched in concern.

“My- my,” Ori stuttered as he placed his hands on his middle and only then did Dwalin see the clear liquid coming from Ori’s lower half, Dwalin almost passed out.

“Or- Ori, you’re going into labour!” Dwalin shrieked before he leaped off the bed and struggled to put on his trousers. “I have to go get Balin! And Dori and Nori!”

“Aren’t you forgetting someone?” Ori asked as he pulled on his long shirt, far calmer than Dwalin was.

“Who!?” Dwalin questioned, unsure of whom he had forgotten.

“Oin.” Ori said with a slight smile and Dwalin nodded dumbly.

“Aye, can’t have a baby without the dwarf who delivers the baby.” Dwalin said with a slight laugh and Ori smiled fondly. “Ye just lay there an- and relax and I’ll be back soon! Okay?”

“Okay.” Ori sighed as he leaned against the large pillow.

“An- and don’t have the baby without me, Okay?” Dwalin asked as he pulled on his cloak.

“Okay.” Ori sighed again as he picked up some knitting needles off the side and continued the stitch he had left earlier and with that Dwalin ran out the door, screaming down the hall that Ori had gone into labour and Ori giggled to himself slightly.

\----

“Dori! Nori! Wake up!” Dwalin yelled as he knocked harshly on the door, the wood splintering around his knuckledusters, he heard loud voices inside and the door suddenly swung open to see the eldest Ri looking red faced with a frown etched over his features.

“What are you doing you blithering idiot!?” Dori snapped. “Do you not know what time it is? Just because you impregnated my baby brother does _not_ mean you have the right to-”

“Ori’s gone into labour!” Dwalin shouted over Dori’s rampage and the old dwarf went silent before he called to Nori, who was most likely still curled up in his bed.

“Nori! It’s a code purple!” Dori called and there was a sudden crashing sound, followed by a clanging sound, before the pointy haired dwarf appeared with a bag full of mahal knows what.

“Where is he now?” Dori asked.

“In our room.” Dwalin replied and both dwarves pushed past him and began marching down the hall, Dwalin took that as a good sign before he started a quick run down the hall, making a left at the end of the hall before making a dash for the medical tents.

\----

“I need to see Master Oin.” Dwalin firmly told the young dwarrowdam currently sat at the large wooden desk at the entrance of the medical tents, she smelled like watermelons and heavy perfume, it made Dwalin want to gag.

“And what is the problem?” The dwarf asked.

“My mate, Ori, has gone into labour.” Dwalin explained quickly.

“In the back, second door to your right.” The dwarf said not bothering to look up from the mirror that was obviously tucked in one of the desk shelves, Dwalin grunted a quick thank you before marching quickly down the hall.

He soon came to the large wooden door and burst through.

“Oin! Ori’s gone into labour, ye’ need to-” Dwalin started but stopped when he noticed the dwarf was fast asleep, Dwalin growled a sigh and rolled his eyes before marching over to the elder dwarf and giving him a firm shake.

“Oin?” Dwalin continued to shake the dwarf before he growled again and shoved the ear trumpet into the dwarfs _‘bad ear’_.

“Oin!” Dwalin yelled and the old dwarf jumped awake.

“No need to shout, laddie.” Oin grumbled as he stretched.

“I need you to come with me.” Dwalin grunted as he pulled the old dwarf up from his seat.

“Wha- why?” Oin asked as he adjusted his trumpet.

“Ori’s gone into labour and I-” Dwalin started and the old dwarf snorted a laugh.

“Say no more lad.” Oin said before he grabbed his leather bag and placed all sorts of ointments and....tools.   _Sharp looking tools._

“And what are ye’ going to use those for!?” Dwalin shouted throwing his hand at the tools, trying to grab some out of the old dwarfs bag, convinced that he’s finally lost the plot.

“Calm down, Dwalin.” Oin said as he took the tools back. “It’s only for precaution.”

“Precaution!?” Dwalin snapped, feeling more nervous than he already did. “Oin, yer delivering a baby not killing an Orc!”

Oin only sighed and dragged Dwalin by his collar out of the room and down the hall, both wishing the dwarf on the desk goodnight as they went.

\----

Ori hummed as he focused on his knitting as his brothers wrapped a warm towel around his contracting middle, Dori had made him a warm cup of tea and Nori had set out cushions around him.

“You seem calm about this?” Dori stated, it wasn’t meant to be a question but Ori received it as one.

“Yes, well, it doesn’t hurt as much as the others suggest.” Ori stated only to wince slightly at the contraction that snapped through him.

Dori opened his mouth to reply before he stopped as he heard heavy boots echoed down the hallway, the dwarf snapped open, almost falling off it’s hinges as Dwalin charged in like an enraged Oliphant.

“Ori,” Dwalin sighed in relief as he ran across the room and pressed a soft kiss to Ori’s forehead and took the small dwarfs now bare hand in his.

“Is everything alright? How are ye’ feeling? Do ye’ need more pillows? Do ye-” Dwalin fretted and Ori giggled.

“I’m fine Dwalin.” Ori reassured as he squeezed Dwalin’s hand gently and the muscled dwarf sighed in relief.

“May I have a look lad?” Oin asked and Ori nodded, Dwalin watched the dwarf wearily, still unsure of what he would be using the sharp tools for.

Oin ducked down between Ori’s pointed legs and had a quick look before pressing a hand gently to Ori’s stomach and looking at the moon outside of the large glass window, before giving a quick hum and adjusting his ear trumpet.

“Well, seems like we have a long time to wait.” Oin sighed as he began pulling some ointment from his leather bag.

\----

Dwalin paced at the end of the bed, hands twitching at his sides and worry written over his face, Oin was once again asleep in the corner and Dori and Nori had gone out to get some more tea, Ori shifted uncomfortably in bed and Dwalin stopped his pacing, making sure his mate wasn’t in any pain and Ori sighed.

“Dwalin, you’re going to wear down the floor,” Ori said with a smile. “Sit down, please.”

Ori patted the side of the bed next to him and Dwalin walked over immediately before tugging at his beard anxiously, Dwalin didn’t like waiting, he had hated waiting as a dwarfling and hated it now as a full grown dwarf, especially when it was over something as important as his children and his mate.

Ori’s hand roamed over his bearded cheek before taking Dwalin’s calloused hand in his and rubbing his thumb over it soothingly, the edge of Dwalin’s lips twitched slightly and Ori squeaked, Dwalin scanned his mate over quickly and took in his scent, giving him comfort, Ori smiled and placed Dwalin’s hand on his extended middle.

“I think I’m ready.” Ori said excitedly and Dwalin ran his hand over the bump.

“Rea- Ready, for what?” Dwalin asked and Ori shook his head fondly.

The door suddenly opened again and in walked the bothers Ri, Dwalin pulled his hand away from Ori’s bump like he was a dwarfling that had just been caught with his hand in the cookie jar.

“Dwalin, get Oin please.” Ori whispered and Dwalin nodded quickly before he got to his feet and marched over to the sleeping medical dwarf.

\----

“And three...two..one.” Oin counted and Ori breathed again, Dwalin was clutching tightly onto his hand, Ori didn’t need him too but he knew that it made Dwalin feel better, and if his mate was happy, he was happy.

“And again, lad.” Oin said and Ori started pushing again before he huffed out a sigh and squeaked slightly followed by a small cry.

\----

Ori looked down at the small bundle of baby in his arms, mahal had blessed him and Dwalin with a baby girl, a beautiful girl with short dark locks and tiny hands, Dwalin had declared that she would be the perfect archer and Ori only smiled and agreed. The large fathering dwarf was now making up the baby’s crib with small furs and blanket and pillows and toys that Bifur had made, Dwalin groaned, complaining that it wasn’t good enough yet and Ori sighed.

“Dwalin, I’m sure it’s perfectly fine.” Ori sighed and Dwalin grumbled before turning to Ori and the small baby in the omegas arms, he extended his own arms slightly and watched as Ori kissed the slumbering baby’s forehead gently before passing her to the warrior dwarf.

Dwalin smiled at the baby in his arms as she gave a small gurgle, Dwalin bounced the baby gently and hummed her an old tune his mother had done for him before placing her into the crib.

“The wee lassie is sleepy.” Dwalin said in a strange voice and Ori watched him with adoring eyes.

“Listen to yer dada now, I’m gonna tell ye’ a bed time story.” Dwalin whispered and the baby gurgled again.

“Once, there was a beautiful omega,” Dwalin started as he leaned against the side of the solid crib and stroked his baby’s soft mop of hair gently. “And a grumpy old alpha.”

Ori giggled and Dwalin smiled at him before he continued.

“The omega was so beautiful and clever that every dwarf in the kingdom wanted to be his mate, and the grumpy old alpha fell victim to the omegas beauty and wit, he fell in love with him instantly, and then they went on a journey, a journey of honour and pride, a journey to their homeland, and the omega... he became close to the alpha and the alphas heart melted everyday for the young omega, until one day he managed to win the omegas heart and that, my wee darling, is why ye’ are here.”

Dwalin smiled and stroked the baby’s cheek and a small hum came from the baby, the baby’s eyes were lightly closed and soft breaths were escaping her small chest, Dwalin suddenly heard sniffling behind him and he looked back to see Ori wiping his damp cheeks with the back of his hands, Dwalin turned round and leaned forward as he pressed soft kisses to Ori’s cheeks and the small section next to his eyes.

“I love you, Dwalin Fundinson.” Ori stated through the joyful tears and Dwalin wiped his thumb across Ori’s cheek.

“And I love ye’ Ori, I love ye’ so much.” Dwalin stated as he kissed the small dwarf again. 

Thanking the gods once again for blessing him with his beautiful mate and his gorgeous little girl, Dwalin had never been one for fate, especially when it came to mating and children, but if the gods had sent him this, then who was he to argue, besides a grumpy old alpha.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ((And that is the end friends.... *tears* I'm going to miss this story...Thank you alll so much for the comments, kudos, bookmarks and just for reading it really!! Thank you and Tell me what you think))


End file.
